


Walter and Co 10

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, F/M, Family, Humor, Love, M/M, mild insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 54,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is still trying to make Jack take it easy but Jack is raring to go. </p><p>This time we are not starting with a bang so much as a ... flood. Don't worry, the Chalets are at the base of the mountain on high ground ... but the village isn't. It's down on the plateau. </p><p>There will be smut, there will be tears and there is definitely a determined Welshman and his family to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto stirred in the bed and moaned as he checked the alarm clock, sitting silently glaring back.

Then he heard what had woken him and he sat up with surprise, reaching out to shake Jack.

"Whaaaa thaaaa fuuuuu…."

"Shush!" Ianto demanded, then Jack heard it and sat up, cursing as he slid to the edge of the bed and reached for his pants as Ianto leapt into his own, turning to throw a t-shirt at Jack while forcing his feet into shoes.

He was running through the house, banging on John's door, then Bets' as he headed for the front door.

He opened it and looked at the downpour that had been going for days …. Like …. A week.

The fire siren wailed again, short bursts.

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK UP!" Ianto roared as he sped back inside, "Bets, children! John, go next door and wake Connor and Em, we need Em in here with Bets while we head into town to help sandbag, fucking MOVE!"

The village was flooding, their worst fears were realized as his lovely village was starting to flood and Ianto was in high gear.

"Connor, Em! You both need to open every chalet, check they are ready for people and get the emergency crates out of the blue storage shed, one to a chalet and we need fresh milk in each bar fridge as well!" Ianto swung and looked at Stephen, "You! Get better shoes on, you need sandshoes and good thick socks so if your feet go underwater the wool will keep them warm, the wet shoes won't rub and the shoes will still grip. You are big enough to help in the village with evacuations."

Stephen's whoop of delight was still echoing as Walter huffed.

"Walt, help Connor prepare for the people coming. Babs and Bethy! I need you both to help with the babies, you know the best ways to keep them quiet." Ianto knelt to address the two clasping one another nervously, "You are such wonderful mummies, I need mummies now. There will be other children coming who will be scared, wet and confused. Remember the drills and help get the bags of spare clothes from the lost property room."

Ianto then accepted the wet weather gear from Jack and nodded to Jack and John as they headed out.

Ianto rang Owen, "Owen, the village is in flood and we are moving to evacuate who we can to the Chalets where it's high ground. I don't know what's happening so can Tosh please get onto the Civil Defense Website and check for me, switching to Bluetooth."

Ianto strode into the village and the Fire Chief turned as he heard him wading through the water, giving orders as he approached, Jack's voice faintly heard as he took over the sandbagging.

"Herb, this is fucking bad!" Ianto started as he came level, "This is a weather bomb that had just started, the projected outlook is another eight hours of this downpour."

"Ah fuck!" Herb wailed, looking around, "This is not working."

"We're going to fail" Ianto said softly as he sighed and rubbed his face, "This is not working."

A sound had them turning and it was John, gleefully maneuvering a digger through the water towards them and Ianto smiled as he motioned, "The Garden! Dig up the roundabout first, I want walls the height of my waist around every doorway!"

John nodded as he swung the huge bucket and dug deep into the large roundabout that centered the town, then rolling to the nearest house and dumping the dirt.

"Shovels! Come on, we sandbag along the outside of the dirt so it's not washed away, we let the dirt hold the bags and they won't wash away either!" Jack roared as several people waded over to start placing down the bags with Stephen lugging a bag too.

"The lower end is done for" Ianto sighed sadly, "We need to evacuate them now, I need .. ah."

Manny waved from the tractor as he swung the trailer unit past and down towards the lower end of the village, Ianto already wading over to grab the handles of the tractor to stand in the running boards.

John looked over from the cab of the digger and grinned as the lush Welshman powered past.

What a god.


	2. waiting it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/riybdmkbz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto helped people to the trailer, slipping and sliding along with them as the pressure of the running water increased, Stephen reaching down from the trailer to help pull them up.

They were wet cold and hungry, but they pushed on as the water level continued to rise.

They worked feverishly until they were forced to move back, praying their efforts would save at least some homes and businesses.

As they waded back up towards home Jack and John fell in beside Ianto.

"People are going to lose their homes" Ianto said with open worry.

"But we will take care of them" Jack assured his husband, as Stephen went racing past with a cat in his arms.

"God, so many displaced. We'll be double bunking some" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face, then smiling as they neared the Chalets to find a tent city with large tents going up under the stern eye of Owen, Tosh running to them with blankets.

"We have five large civil defense tents, they'll be cold but they'll do. If everyone sleeps indoors, we can set the tents up for eating and a play area for the kids" she said as she walked with them, "We're pulling all the spare bedding out, we can accommodate everyone if we squeeze."

"I appreciate this" Ianto hugged her, then turned as several SUVs roared into the car park and the Hoodlum Clan came spilling out, pulling supplies out and running for the nearest tent as the rain poured down.

Everything from food and bedding to toys came in and Ianto accepted a warm hug from Idris while Gene checked the kids, large bags of lollies going with him … and a Skidmark.

Large gas heaters were placed in the tents with the exhausts facing out, filling them with warm air as they set up the new temporary village.

Ianto moved inside to find his home bursting at the seams.

"If all the children want to go out to the tent that backs onto the back door there, Uncle Idris has set up some games in some heat for you all" he said, then raised his arms over his head in surrender as the children raced around him as powerfully as the water was devouring the village below.

Soon happy screams were heard as the clan entertained.

"We won't stay, just long enough to eat as the boys will all die if they don't get some Mama Bets food" Idris smiled, "I want us home before this gets any worse."

"Thank you Idris" Jack reached over to clasp his hand, "We appreciate you coming all this way to help, the village appreciates this."

The tables were soon groaning with the combined weight of the food the clan had brought as well as Bet's contributions and the children were all fed first, then the adults were allowed to tuck in as Ianto and Jack went to check the generators.

"How much diesel we got?" John asked as he hovered in the doorway nervously.

"Enough to last a few days" Ianto replied, "Idris can bring some on the next trip."

John left and Ianto knew he was going to relay that to Gene and Idris who were waiting to leave.

They came out and hugged everyone, thanking them for their help and wishing them a safe return home then Ianto started the major task of checking everyone had a bed tonight.

Jack was still supposed to be recovering, Christmas had just been and the decorations were still up like a strange surreal background to the drama unfolding.

Ianto chose a handful of people and put them in charge of the evening meal, moving on as he assigned others tasks and finally turned to Stephen.

"My darling" Ianto hugged him tightly, "I am so proud of you, you were such a star today."

Stephen hugged him back and basked in the praise as Ianto kissed his forehead.

"Some of the older kids won't want to do the kiddy games, can you sort some grown up games for them?" Ianto asked, "Walt and Babs can't keep performing for them all night. We still have the two battery powered TVs from the Civil Defence Room, right? Maybe one for the little kids and one for the grown up ones? They have built in DVD payers so if you can sort some movies for the two factions, that would be great."

"Some of the parents want to talk to you" Manny said softly, "They're freaking out a bit."

Ianto nodded as he ran a critical eye over his little village and then headed in to hold hands and reassure people.

Things weren't over yet.


	3. refueling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/r9nf1ukbz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Once all the beds were made up the kids were allowed to drag the left over mattresses into the kid's tent and Ianto took a moment to peek into the pet tent, watching the dogs racing about as the cats ignored them in their caged area.

The elderly villagers were placed in chalets with their pets as Ianto knew they would be terribly upset and need the comfort of their animals, also trying to remember who was arguing with who right now, the old women notorious for their bust ups.

He went in and Bets was waiting, scolding him as she propelled him towards the sofa and his husband, who perked up and opened his arms for a cuddle.

Ianto groaned as he sank onto his arms and watched John calmly feed the fire.

"Everyone has somewhere to sleep tonight" Ianto yawned, "All the kids seem happy. We feed them and get them all to bed, we might just survive."

Jack laughed softly as he rubbed his back and crooned, knowing Ianto's back had to be killing him after the hard day's work struggling against the water.

"The water is still rising" Herb said as he sat next to them, rubbing his face, "What a fucking mess! Oops, sorry. Didn't see the baby."

Ton had climbed into the only safe place, Taddy's lap and was sucking his thumb as he had lost his Binky.

"It's OK, he agrees, don't you buddy" Jack smiled and Ton nodded silently as he sighed.

"Idris offered to take him with them but I know it would have broken his heart" Jack said softly to Ianto, "the wee man has been watching that door for the last hour. Em finally agreed to take the twins to our place, the Grandys happy to meet her there and help. They'll ring tomorrow."

"I know baby" Ianto crooned, "My little superman."

Ton burrowed into Ianto's chest and Jack hugged them tighter, enjoying the solidness of him.

Bets called meal time and Jack rose with Ianto, watching his face pinch with pain and he offered to take Ton, only to get a wail from the little boy.

"He's only three" Ianto said softly, "Let him be indulged, he's feeling jealous of all the kiddies."

"OK" Jack sighed, knowing he had to get both babies into bed soon or Ianto wouldn't be moving tomorrow.

God, he would probably drag himself around by his fingers if he had to, the thought of a villager not comfortable egging him on.

"Is Tonny Bum gonna have some food?" Jack addressed the limpet and watched the clever little eyes roll around the table to settle on the cakes.

"After tea!" Jack scolded, "Tea then cake."

Ton leaned back and looked to Taddy for confirmation and Ianto nodded as he sat and shuffled the child in his lap. "Daddy's right. If you don't eat tea the cake doesn't taste as good because you gobble it."

Ton considered this. Taddy doesn't tell lies. Maybe when he's not so hungry he can eat it and have more frosting licks.

Ton finally pointed to the chicken and Jack made in a sandwich, handing it over to watch the sniff and peel game as Ton made sure it was made correctly, then he devoured it with growls.

People around them giggled at the display as Ianto calmly ate his own tea, a hand rubbing his boy's back as the other one worked his fork.

"Mashie!" Ton said and opened his mouth, gaining a fork of mashed potato.

"I didn't hear a please!" Babbit said angrily, "Tonny, just coz it's the end of the world it doesn't mean you can't use manners."

"Sorry Sissy" Tonny nodded. "Pweese"

Ianto looked lovingly at his princess who sniffed and went back to arguing with Gordon from the local school about which sweet potato pie was the best.

Ton finally got a piece of cake and Jack watched the little boy offer a piece to his Taddy, watching as Ianto took a small bite and hummed, then the imp happily ate the rest.

_Taddy needed cake coz everyone gets cake. And he was right. Cake does taste better when you can eat it in bites instead of smashes._

With all the hard work, Ianto's sugar levels were down and Jack didn't comment.

His wee man was on the job.


	4. Headcount Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/8a6akq6i7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was awake and couldn't work out why.

The entire world seemed to be asleep but for some reason his mind was still working at a mad rate.

He settled and tried to work out what was tickling the back of his mind so.

"Shit" he muttered, looking at the sleeping baby as he reached gently to wake Jack.

"Wha …." Jack blinked blearily at him, "Another one?"

"Baby, have you seen Missus Andrews?" Ianto hissed, reminding him there was a sleeping Ton in the bed.

Jack stared back, then stared to curse quietly as he slid from the bed, "You stay with the baby. He's already upset about the commotion in the house."

"But you are supposed to be taking it easy" he whined.

"I'll ask John and Connor" Jack whispered, kissing him and tucking the covers, then looking to the doorway as Connor shuffled in.

He was carrying Bethy as Babs stormed in and glared at him, "I could hear you cursing Daddy. In front of Tonny too!"

"Sorry baby" Jack whimpered, "I'd forgotten something and have to go do a wee job. Can you keep Taddy warm for me?"

Babs eagerly climbed into his side of the bed, followed by an eager Bethy as Connor did up the buttons on his shirt.

"Figured from the hissing there was a problem" he smiled.

"Old Missus Andrews, did you get her in the head count?" Jack whispered and Connor's face dropped.

"She not away at her son's place?"

"They're on the cruise, remember? She didn't go this weekend" Ianto said from the bed and both men moved quickly to get John. It was no real surprise to find Owen and Tosh in the bed while John slept on the floor and both men rose to help.

"What a bloody mess" Herb muttered as he did up his own jacket and the five men started the long trek into the flood waters.

The tractor was now sitting in three feet of water, showing how much the water had risen as it had been parked on dry ground.

"If this keeps up we are going to lose the bloody school" Herb pointed out, gaining a soft grunt from Jack as he nervously looked for debris as the tractor chewed through the water.

Missus Andrews was on the far section of the Village and the tractor was soon trudging through water up to the pedals.

"Stop" Owen patted Jack's shoulder, "Too deep ahead."

"Shit" Jack assessed and agreed, backing the tractor up a few feet and then cursing once more before jumping into the water, followed by John.

"Herb, stay with the tractor, if the water rises, back up some more." Connor said before following the other two men, "If she is in there she won't be in a good way and there is no way we can all get back to the chalets in the strong current."

"I'm a Doctor" Owen reminded him gently, knowing it was the cop in him wanting to save her without remembering Owen's profession and he nodded before helping Owen down as well.

Owen slid in and yodelled at the cold, then followed his friends as they wadded towards the house, Jack grabbing him and reminding him that there was a ditch outside the house and to aim for the letterbox as the driveway was raised.

It was long, cold, wet and miserable but they made the front door, banging and yelling.

"I'm breaking it!" Connor snarled as he threw himself at the door and it splintered, opening slowly against the water.

They moved upstairs to find her still in her bed.

Owen touched her and sighed, "Long gone guys. Probably before this all stated. At least a day's worth of rigor there."

"Ah fuck" Connor stomped his foot as he slumped.

"Before the flood," Jack said softly, "We have to make sure that's said clearly as Ianto is going to be beyond upset over this."

"Yeah" they all nodded.

"I vote we leave her here" Connor said after a while, "Where the hell do we put a body?"

"Agreed, we tuck her up and secure the house" Owen moved to wrap her in the bedding as Jack tried to work out how to tell Ianto.

Either way, he was going to blame himself.


	5. hugs for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/rfwzakl0v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

By breakfast, three hours later, the town was effectively cut off as the flood waters took out the bridge past the chalets and they now sat under the mountain overlooking a fast moving river of storm water.

With plenty of food and bottled as well as tank water, enough diesel for the generators as long as they rationed it and gas for cooking, they were all going to be OK.

As Jack had guessed, Ianto was devastated at the death of the old woman and Owen had to reassure him several times that he was sure she had died in the night, before the sirens had even started.

He was out checking the gas bottles as he mentally assessed their reserves and Jack held the large umbrella over them both as he watched, looking down at Ianto as his hands swung the current bottle to check the level sticker.

Jack felt a wash of affection as Ianto swung to look up at him, smiling as he opened his mouth to tell him it was full, then he saw Jack's face and surged up, kissing him and plastering him to the side of the shed.

"I love you" Ianto whispered and Jack responded with a whispered agreeance as he kissed him again.

"We need to conserve" Ianto finally said as he enjoyed his husband's weight against him, "We have those camping stoves for the picnic crowd that come every summer, right?"

"Clever sausage" Jack grinned as he stole one more kiss and stepped back, helping Ianto search for the hot plates and small gas cans.

"We can boil water on these for cuppas and stuff, saving those main ones connected to the house for the main meals!" Ianto said happily, "That could buy us another couple of days if we keep to the rules."

"Oh baby, with you in charge everyone will do as they are told" Jack laughed and they went inside to draw up a roster versus consumption.

Ianto and Tosh wee like little robots as they worked, talked about square roots and cubic litres and such, everyone staring as it just needed Stephen Hawkins wanting to talk about bloody wormholes or something. Finally they nodded.

"OK, if we keep to this plan, we have enough fuel to cook and heat the water for seven days." Ianto told everyone, "Give or take four hours."

Everyone blinked at his calm.

"OK Babe" Jack said calmly.

"Once the rain stops the water will go down, it will be a few days but it will go down" Ianto said to the assembled families, "Until then we maintain. Once the skies clear more supplies can come in by chopper, just because the bridge is out and the slips are blocking access we don't have to panic, the sky will clear."

Jack watched people relax as they nodded, gaining comfort from the calm man who was fast becoming a role model for them in so many ways, "The tent city is working but I know some of you are cramped. Since Tent B is proving water tight and comfortable I suggest we move the children's play area to one end and set up camp beds. If we have two adults sleeping in there, there is no reason why the kids can't all share that space and sleep together like a camping trip. This is a great opportunity for our local scout troupe to show their prowess, maybe even a wee camp fire and some smores once it's dry enough outside."

Kids cheered and started to look excited as the emergency became an adventure and several people came forward to make up the roster for sleeping arrangements.

Ianto had easily maneuverer the children's area into a camp complete with solar lights sitting by the clear windows to charge for the evening and art supplies were scattered about as Ianto showed them origami.

"That man is a legend" one mother said to Jack as she watched Ianto lean over her child and gently direct pudgy fingers until the lump of paper he was giving up on became a dog. The child's face was shining enough to power up a solar light on his own.

"You are so clever" Ianto crooned, "Look at that! You got it the first time. Well done Shamus, you are a natural! You might grow up to be an artist."

"He loves kids" Jack smiled lovingly, "That's why we have four. Would have more if I didn't check his pockets before leaving places like this."

She giggled as she moved over to gush at her child's work and Ianto turned to look at him with open love.

Jack waved, holding up the Ton.

"Tonny! My baby!" Ianto squealed, flapping his hands and running over to scoop up the sullen child, transporting him onto a happy one in moments.

"Oh my darling, Taddy needed a hug, how clever of you to bring one with you!" Ianto gushed as he squeezed the toddler and Ton threw his arms around his neck to oblige.

After all … Taddy was right, as always.

He did bring one with him just for his Tadda.


	6. management skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ff2cicyun/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had allowed for one afternoon of baking so Bets was making sure the oven was at capacity, her cupcakes and sponge for desserts coming out as more went in like a conveyor belt.

Stephen showed his delight in helping in the kitchen, a break from the photos he had been taking in the kid's tent with Walter, and by the time Bets turned off the gas they had enough for several days.

Adding the wood stove, she knew she could feed everyone without much bother.

The summer crowd were not there with it being winter, so only the families that lived there full time were under her roof and she found it lovely to see so many people who had helped after Heck's death that she could now repay.

All in all there were fifty two adults and twenty four children.

She never realized how many the chalets could take, knowing Ianto's idea for the kid's tent was both inspired and necessary to ensure a goodnight's sleep tonight.

"Oh boy" Ianto sighed as he looked at the cupcakes, "I would love one of those."

"How's your levels?" Owen asked as he watched Ianto screw his face up.

"Come on, let's go. You say your kids are terrible for doing chores!" he laughed as he followed Ianto to the bedroom.

"Low, you eating?" Owen frowned at the reading.

"A little. I'm just so … nervy. I know we have enough but there is just that worry, ya know?" Ianto sighed, accepting a hug from his friend.

"Well, by this reading, I feel I have to prescribe a cupcake" Owen said solemnly and Ianto laughed softly.

"Come on mister, I need one too" Owen shoved him out to the kitchen where Bets was waiting nervously, Jack obliviously eating a cupcake freshly iced by his son.

"He's fine, not eating enough though" Owen said as he chose a cupcake and bit into it.

Ianto plucked one up and cooed at the flower on it, commending Stephen on his calm hand, then biting into it.

"Good darling?" Bets asked with a soft smile as he watched him indulge.

"Mmmmm, yummy Mama" Ianto said around the cake.

She glowed with pleasure.

"If I bake four loves at a time in the wood stove, we can do eight loaves a day, add to that the scones the children love and the fried bread on the hotplates, we have more than enough to feed everyone." Bets was telling Ianto, "That extra freezer you got was a brilliant idea. I know you bought all that pork and beef off the Hendersons because you knew they were in financial trouble with the bank but it is a boon now. As long as we keep the lid shut the meat will stay frozen for another day or so, so we don't have to start thinking about fresh meat until day four."

"So, we will make sure to relay that in the phone conversation with CD. When we get our supply drop they can include bags of ice and more fresh food." Ianto nodded, "I'm so proud of you. You are such a soldier."

She blushed and slapped at him, feeling his pride as he beamed at her, "Just another four or five days. Six on the outside and we can get things back in order."

"Once the water goes down it will be a massive bloody clean up" Herb agreed as he accepted a cupcake with a grateful smile at Bets, "You know, I always had a soft spot for your cupcakes Betsy."

Ianto watched her soft blush and raised an eyebrow.

He found himself smiling as Herb reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder for a moment before moving off.


	7. evacuations begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vtjesgajz/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto woke to a large boom of thunder overhead, yelping as he struggled from the bed.

"Whaaaa ya doin" Jack slurred as he struggled out from under a large dog, frowning at it as he tried to work out whose dog and how it had gotten into their bed in the first place.

"Listen. Another storm" Ianto said, pulling pants on as the entire house lit up with lightening.

Jack slid out and followed his husband down the hallway as the screaming children were pouring into the front room, some crying as they clung to each other, then another boom made them jump.

Soon the fire was roaring and the room was heaving as Bets let the morning's bread rolls go to hungry little mouths and Ianto brought out his guitar.

Walter got his and they entertained the children above the noise of the rain, Babs proudly standing with a hand on her Taddy's knee as she belted out the chorus with them.

Soon all the children were screaming for the theme song and Ianto trolled his eyes, as John stood on a chair to pan his camera and record it.

Next morning the sun was out, the storm long gone and the children raced around playing tag as the adults started talking long term problems.

The sound of a chopper stopped the talks and they went outside to watch an army helicopter land in the front yard.

Jack strode confidently towards it with a hand held out and welcomed the man who jumped from the doors.

"Hi there, we are clearing debris and would like to start some evacuation procedures" he said as he looked over Jack's shoulder at the man carrying a small child on his hip.

"The flood levels are going down and although the bridge will take a while to repair we can bring in some amphibious crafts to remove families." He assured everyone, "We have emergency housing set up so that the next few weeks of clean-up can be unhindered."

"Some houses and businesses are badly damaged" Ianto spoke up, "There will be no quick fix. Those of you with children, and those of you who have work commitments need to go. Those of us capable of cleaning up the mess will stay and do so with the knowledge that you are safe."

Ianto knew Jack was looking at him and he started to steel himself for an argument when John saved them both, "I think I should go back with the two middle kids."

"John?" Jack asked with surprise.

"I'm going to Em and the babies, taking Walt and the girls" John said calmly, "Walt and Babs have commitments with the studio, and I know Em and the babies will welcome the company at the firehouse."

"I can stay?" Stephen asked with glee, "I can stay and help Tad?"

Ianto looked at him and nodded, smiling as Stephen punched the air.

"I would take that one too but I know he will pack a major shit if he doesn't have his Taddy Cuddly." John smiled, "He will be fine with Bets while you two do your superhero shit."

"Supa Shit!" Ton yelled, waving his arms as Ianto glared at John and everyone else laughed.

"Agreed" Jack nodded.

Ianto helped them pack, noting the downturned mouth of his son and he pulled Walter into a loose hug.

"I know you wanted to stay but a deal is a deal and when you signed the contract for the show it means doing work instead of other things" Ianto soothed, "They've been editing around you but they really need you for the voice-overs now."

"I know Tad, I just … I wanna help here too" Walter sighed.

"You can. Go back, take the film footage and show them how bad it is here. There are families who have lost their homes, some buildings will be too badly damaged. Millions of dollars worth of clean-up. The public needs to know what to do to help" Ianto said as he looked his son in the eye, "You and Grandy do what you have to as a spokesman for us now."

Walter squared his shoulders as he decided his role as ambassador for his village would be a serious role indeed.

He helped Babs and Bethy onto the boat and looked back at his parents, panning the camera to show the handful of people who were staying to clean up and try to save what was left.

All the way out he filmed his wonderful village, as well as the tear covered faces of those forced to pass their own homes.

As the casket containing Missus Andrews was solemnly lifted above the water to carry to the boat some people broke down and Walter swallowed as he led them in 'Amazing Grace' letting Papa film for a while as he knelt with the casket sadly.

Then he looked at the camera and stared down the lens.

"This is not a movie. This is real life. My life. My home. If you want to help these families rebuild the village they call home too, step up now." Walter said, then he told Papa to hit stop.

He was a star.

Taddy said so.

Time to shine.


	8. whipsers behind his back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/z90ajv13d/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Walter had handed the footage to his Grandy who had gone to the studio and they shared it with the world.

Every network aired it, everyone saw and the press had a field day with a serious faced adult version of their Walter.

He gave interviews and showed an emotional side as he spoke of the pride he had in his village and friends. Babs joined him for a few and she told them how cold it was, how damp and ugly it was but how wonderful her family were.

When asked who she considered family she had canted her head and said "Why everyone, silly."

A website started, a donation account set up and they were inundated with offers of assistance. Everything from food and clothing to some major building companies offering supplies, help with rebuilding and most importantly, extra hands.

A week later, Ianto was walking down the main street with Ton dancing beside him as he looked for Jack, the lunch siren about to go.

"Cariad!" he called as he saw a familiar back and Jack swung to grin as he saw his little one gaining speed.

The front end loaders and dozers had cleaned most of the silt away, revealing the damaged roading underneath and Ton had a clear shot in his little gumboots, racing for the outstretched arms that lifted him up and a groan.

"Dada! Stinky poos!" Ton was saying excitedly, pointing to the garden he was currently helping dig out.

"Shame" Ianto said sadly, "Most of the gardens will need fresh topsoil, the amount of sludge and sewerage."

"Then that's what we have to do" Jack sighed softly, looking around at the work still to be done.

"Lunch and then Stink pot there is going down for a sleep under Nainny's watchful eye and I want to go help at the library" Ianto said as he and Jack walked back up the road, Ton running ahead with open glee at the lack of reins.

Manny came running out of a doorway and roared at the boy who screamed and ran with arms flapping as he chased him up the lane, everyone laughing at the show, Manny finally catching up and scooping up the baby, chewing on his neck with delight as Ton screamed and laughed until he choked.

"How's it going Rasta Man?" Ianto called out and Manny turned to face them, letting Ton back down to roar and run around chasing other people.

"The fridge units are pretty bad. Most of the stock, shit. All of it really. Thank god I'm insured" he smiled as they caught up and he walked with them, "Me wee ones are calling this avo, we having a Skype call."

"That was good of Tosh to set up those booths in Chalet six" Ianto agreed, "Knowing they are all safe and well makes this so much easier to handle."

"The army has been brilliant, the carpets are out, the place is scrubbed down and we just need to air it out before we can start to look at refurbishing."

"Your living area was upstairs" Ianto said, "Are the kid's things OK?"

"Yeah. Some water damage and damp is a problem. Our electrical stuff is stuffed, even though the water didn't get up there."

"Insurance going to cover everything?" Ianto asked.

"Apart from the bloody excess, yeah" Manny snorted, "Gonna be hard to replace some stuff but we'll make do."

"Yeah, the library is going to need a major overhaul" Ianto groaned, "It's heart rendering to see all those books getting chucked out."

"Ever the librarian" Jack laughed softly as he pulled Ianto into a clutch.

"Walter is working on that" Ianto continued, "He's appealing for donations for the library; apparently there are already boxes of stuff turning up at the studios. That boy is such a star."

Others had started to walk with them and more than one nodded their agreement as they listened to Ianto.

"There will be a hard time ahead, a lot of work. But this time next year we will have the new levies in place, the town back on its feet and a stronger backbone for the work we are doing now" Ianto said louder as he addressed his friends, "God, I love this place. You are all so brilliant, I am so lucky to be here."

"Here, here!" a voice called out.

"We are lucky to have you and your family." Another voice shouted.

"Yeah, we're glad you call us family" Manny smiled as he clapped Jack on the back, "Wee Walter is really talking us all up, getting us the publicity we need and the offers of help are brilliant."

"The school is getting a lot of stuff donated and we are so overwhelmed" Ms Pimm said happily, her long hair in a braid over one shoulder, "What a boon."

"Good, good" Ianto nodded as they reached the large tent and stopped to wash up at the tables outside with buckets of water, "I want us all to repair and recover."

As he headed in Manny turned to Ms Pimm, "I nominate him. The elections aren't far away and old Doc Harvey is not running. Christ he's not even here, he bloody left as soon as the water rose, Herb is stepping down as fire chief too. Who else can do this?"

"My god your right" she gasped as she looked at the two men disappearing into the tent, "He is already in charge. We should make if official."

"Yeah" Manny nodded happily, "He will be a grand Mayor."


	9. you're all mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/3rbnw1yp5/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had no idea what was happening within the townfolk until Manny approached him directly.

"The mayoralty is coming up at the end of the month" he said as he watched Ianto heft a bag of potting mix and as he cut the bag and added it to the garden soil in the large centre island he seemed to consider the comment.

"Doc's stepping down. Right?"

"Yeah." Manny said slowly.

"We are going to miss him, he speaks for the town with great authority" Ianto finally said as he straightened up and watched a truck approach with boxes on the back.

"So do you" Many said calmly, watching Ianto slowly turn to look at him.

"Yo, Ianto! More books!" Ianto turned to the truck and gestured towards the town hall, where everything was being placed until they finished refurbishing the library. Ianto watched the truck lumber off and sighed.

"So this is what you have been up to?" he frowned, "How many are in agreement with this?"

"Um. All?"

"Huh?' Ianto looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What exactly are you up to!"

"We've been talking and we would like you to step up as Mayor of this one Ton village." Manny grinned, "We have all decided and you really have no choice."

"Is that right" Ianto huffed, then he snorted with mirth, "You lot are bloody crazy. God, talk about putting the inmate in charge of the asylum."

"There!" Manny laughed, "you got it!"

"Does Jack know about this?" Ianto asked as he started for move towards the hall.

"Nope. You think he likes the thought of sharing you?" Manny poked at him, "He wants to tie you to the bed … preferably naked. We all see him skulking around trying to get better angles of your butt."

Ianto roared as he slapped at his friend and they were still laughing as they entered, walking straight into a camera crew and a beaming Walter.

"Taddy!" he yelled, running to hug him and Ianto grabbed him up, spinning him around as he kissed him happily, Manny smiling as he watched.

"What are you doing here my love?" Ianto asked.

"We're here for the day with Jeremy Kyle, see?" he pointed, "He wanted to help since I helped him with that piece on his show about the kid who was obsessed with me."

"Oh" Ianto blinked, then remembered his manners, "Hello Jeremy. Lovely to see you again."

Jeremy smiled as he accepted the strong handshake from the polite Welshman, pointing at the glasses.

"Ah. I lost a contact lens during sandbagging" Ianto laughed, "Doesn't matter. These are durable. They have springs and reinforced frames because of the Ton."

Hearing his name the little boy called out and toddled over, getting a hip immediately.

"Hello Carlton" Jeremy smiled, "You've grown."

"Getting too big" Ianto sighed, "Might have to start binding him like the feet thing, keep him my baby forever."

Ton didn't know what his Taddy was saying but knew he was the centre of attention so he did his biggest smile and blew some kisses for good measure.

"You little sweetie" a new voice chimed in and Ianto looked at the Studio Executive with surprise.

"Dafyd! I didn't see you there" Ianto smiled.

"You didn't think I was going to let my talent loose did you?" he grinned at Ianto, then went back to crooning at Ton.

"How do you do it?" he asked Ianto, "Another gorgeous child. Is it something in the water here?"

Ianto laughed, "Ton is actually Walter's cousin. My sister and her husband died in an accident and we inherited the beast. My sister's husband was Jack's brother, we introduced them. Those lovely eyes are from Jack's side of the family and my nose. We often say this is how handsome our child would have been if we had somehow managed to create one."

"He has … Downs?"

"Yes. Like I said, he's perfect" Ianto smiled as Walter moved closer to him.

"Amazing" Dafyd smiled, "He has such intelligent eyes."

"Down Syndrome doesn't mean stupid" Walter said with a soft smile to show no offence, "Ton is very clever, His brain just works differently. We see the world a certain way, he sees it different. A red flower to me is like … he sees blue. We confuse him because he thinks we are the ones that are silly, don't you bud."

Ton smiled and patted his brother's cheek.

_Of course you are all mad, but I love you anyway._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**And you get this second posting for Ianto's birthday today …in this verse he will have many more!**


	10. windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/gabtdyxov/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was looking around the new library, still under construction and he was looking at the blueprints as hammers and saws filled the air, the smell of fresh wood shavings sweet to his nose.

"Babe?" Jack called out and Ianto turned to grin as Jack walked in with Ton, his little hardhat on and a tool belt that had him swaggering.

Tools down immediately as everyone rushed to gush at their new worker and he was soon happily smashing a piece of wood with his toy hammer while singing a nonsensical song loudly.

Grown men were gushing to one another as they watched the little boy work.

Ianto was counting the rafters, making sure the skylights he had ordered were the correct size and he looked over as Ton held up a piece of wood and declared it 'stuffed' as he grabbed his crotch and grunted, then picked up another bit and started to bash that instead.

Everyone was laughing and Ianto shook his head at the wee imp, walking towards him when Babs ran into the library's empty shell.

"Taddy, the window has come, the big coloured one you ordered!" she screamed with glee and now men were sliding down ladders and downing tools to see what Ianto had managed to sneak past them.

Ianto was beside himself as the large thin box was lifted off the lorry, clasping his hands and groaning softly as the box was lowered.

The wood was removed, showing a window frame and then the packing was removed to reveal a stained glass window the size of a pool table.

A coat of arms, a shield with a red sash with three white cat heads, a knight's helmet with three plumes of what appeared to be ostrich feathers on it and ornate red and white flourishes behind.

At the bottom of it was the scroll profoundly displaying the name 'Fitzhenry' and several people swore softly or gasped at the gold and blood red glass. The frame was black so the whole thing would pop in the white wall it would be seated in.

"Well?" Ianto asked Babs, "Would Heck approve?"

"It's so pretty" she sighed happily, the finished product looking so much better than she imagined.

It's inspiration had been hanging in Heck's den always, the family coat of arms and to see it there in all its glory was amazing.

"Well, we are calling it the Fitzhenry Memorial Library for Heck and Sean, would seem wrong not to have their Coast of Arms" Ianto shrugged.

"You are so clever" Babs shook her head happily, feeling her hair swish in the breeze, "My Heck will love this, looking over everyone and making the place so warm when the sun shines through the glass."

"If Hector could see this now" Bets said softly, holding back tears as she looked at her late husband's family pride.

"Well, we are family, so I guess it's our crest too!" Babs said happily, "Right Taddy Bum?"

"Yes my love" Ianto said absently as he watched the window being lifted into place, not relaxing until he knew it was well seated and secure.

By the late afternoon the entire village had been to look at the lovely window, commenting on the cleverness of it.

Ianto hoped they would like the other one, still coming.

It would be the front door's panel, the first thing to greet them and the last to see them out.

The stained glass panel was the Welsh flag, the red dragon proudly standing at the gateway.

God, he hoped they liked it, strangely he had sweated it as much as he Fitzhenry coat of arms.

The difference was, he had made this one himself.

The soldering iron working overtime since the electricity had been restored three days ago.

He now watched Jack slowly driving the SUV down, watching every bump as it lay across the back seats and as it was lifted out, helping hands rushed to move it into the door.

Ianto relaxed and smiled as he looked up at the powerful creature, the protector.

Ianto stood in the street as he accepted the applause of the village and politely bowed.

For a few moments he basked.

For he felt he was allowed to, it was only family here.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/c8mfv6jxp/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	11. Afternoon Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/774q7xhbj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was the weekend and Connor was back with Em, the kids and the dogs.

Ianto found his arms full of wriggling babies as they squealed and grabbed at him, competing for his attention and he laughed happily as he let slobbery little mouths attack his face.

"We were getting closer, Bethy already bouncing as she saw her girl and then these two slobber monsters started this high pitched squeal" Connor was laughing as he watched Bethy and Babs run down the hill and into the village.

"She can't wait to show her the windows" Ianto smiled, "Hector's window is getting a lot of good feedback, I didn't want to seem pushy but a lot of our money has gone into the rebuild and I know Hector and Sean deserved something."

"They want Ianto to stand for mayor" Jack said without preamble, showing his annoyance at the thought.

"I know" Connor replied, "As a resident I get a vote too."

Jack blinked and frowned at him as Ianto sighed and pushed him.

"Come on, the Babbit will be busy with Bethy and Ton is more than happy with Stephen and John down at the school. They'll be most of the afternoon cleaning out the classrooms and relining" Ianto said softly, "Walter is rehearsing on the back field so you and I are childless for a few hours."

"Yes but …"

"Jack!" Ianto frowned, "Are you turning me down?"

Jack's mouth snapped shut and he stared at Ianto stupidly.

"Well!" Ianto huffed angrily, "If you don't want any afternoon delight that's fine with me!"

He turned and stormed of as Jack's mouth fell open and Connor snorted.

"Better hurry there brother" Connor whispered and Jack grunted then burst to life as he raced after his beloved, whining as he went.

He managed to catch up to Ianto in the hallways of their home and he grabbed his arm to pull him around, catching a hint of a grin before Ianto was glaring at him again.

Oh.

A game, huh?

"I'm sorry Sir" Jack whimpered, "Please sir!"

"Get into the bedroom and strip, I'll decided what to do with you in a minute!" Ianto snarled and Jack eagerly raced in there, giggling softly

Ianto stalked in and looked down at him with a look of thunder. "I expected you laid out on the bed pup!"

Jack panted as he scuttled over and lay prone on his back, his manhood standing to attention as he licked his lips.

"Better."

"Thank you sir" Jack gasped as Ianto reached out and flicked his penis experimentally.

"Nice."

Jack's answer was a groan and Ianto leaned over, engulfing the tip in his mouth and Jack was now crying out softly as Ianto gave him a blow job to die for.

Then he was crawling up the bed and Jack wondered when he had removed his clothes, then didn't really care as Ianto lowered himself onto him and they rocked to the rhythm of hammers drifting on the breeze.

Jack's hands slid up his husband's hips as the game crumbled away and Ianto huffed as Jack changed the tempo, now forcing him to go harder.

Soon both men were crying out as they clung to each other, lost in a stormy sea with just one another to stay afloat.

Ianto finally groaned and slid to one side, Jack catching him and pulling the covers over them both while reaching for the wet wipes.

Ianto hummed and snuggled in as Jack wiped them down, looking at his stomach and the scars that reminded him every day to slow down.

He looked at his beloved Welshman, his face so serene in repose and smiled.

Delightful.


	12. plans in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4pvlg91m7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Babs and Bethy were giggling as they skipped along with the dogs, Ianto and Jack walking more sedately as Ianto pushed the Monster Car pushchair Ton was snoozing in.

Stephen saw them coming and called out, stopping work as everyone started to gather for the food.

Ianto handed out packages and then opened the big containers of buttered bread rolls so everyone could enjoy the soup being ladled out as well.

"This is bloody grand food!" Manny said happily, "God you can cook!"

"Bets did the rolls, I just did the soup and the nachos" he said with a shrug, opening another container full of chocolate brownies as Jack lifted the large vat of coffee up onto the table.

"Grand woman" Herb muttered to himself as he accepted a mug, his impending retirement making him reassess a few things. As he looked into his mug he knew it was time to end his mourning for his late wife, hopefully his dear departed friend Heck would agree.

"Looks great" Ianto said as he wandered though, checking the new school room and Walter came running down from the upstairs room with glee, into his Taddy' arms.

"Hey stink" he kissed his curls and then released him so he could head out for food, then went up to look at the top classroom with delight.

With the library being next door, the school had basically been extended and Ianto stood at the large window, looking out over his village with pride.

The flowers planted in the large roundabout centre were looking cheerful and the new paintwork on the buildings already refurbished looked brand new.

Some businesses were still under construction but most were operating again, everyone back in their homes.

Those houses deemed too damaged had been bulldozed and replaced. Two had been without insurance and Ianto had quietly paid as the donations were being used for other things.

It was not publically spoken of, but every one knew what he was doing, everyone watching their future mayor as he loved his home and his townsfolk.

Children flocked to him for hugs and there was always one on his hip, not always one of his own.

The firehouse got used less and Ianto did feel bad about that but he knew it would always be there, especially with Walter and Eugene using it during filming when it resumed. With a second season about to start production it looked like he was losing his babies, Stephen wanting to go to his old school as well.

Babs would go with Walter and Stephen so only Ton would be left to cart back and forth.

The Mayoralty seemed to come at an opportune time.

Travel between the two worlds would be easy, everyone liked their routines and the only fly in the ointment was Jack going back to work soon.

It would mean more nights apart and that was the one thing rubbing. Ianto found he didn't sleep well without Jack's comforting breathing beside him in the dark. If Jack went back full time he would have to go back to split time between houses.

If he only did consultancy, they could survive with the status quo.

Just.

Ianto didn't want to be greedy when they were so blessed. He didn't voice his thoughts, not wanting to influence Jack's decisions. He didn't feel that would be fair so he watched, waited and hoped.

Ianto settled on a sofa that was to get other furniture up here soon, the schoolhouse was about to bustle with life again. It filled him with hope.

"I spoke with Captain Smith" Jack said as he entered the schoolhouse, leaning over to kiss Ianto's upturned face.

"How is he?"

"Glad to see me coming back" Jack grinned.

"Good" Ianto smiled softly, "You're itching to get into something."

"Yeah, three days a week" Jack said as he folded onto the sofa, "Then we can spend our weekends here still, Grandy bringing the kids out Friday after school and filming."

"Babs is so advanced with her studies, she's eclipsing her brothers." Ianto smiled, "Oh Cariad. I am so glad."

He settled into Jack's arms and Jack smiled as he cuddled him.

He had told the Captain.

It was how it had to be.

Ianto needed him too.


	13. nobody gets past Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/u1e31zecv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jared shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he watched the man in front of him frown.

Of all the interviews he had done today, this was the most intense as the subject of his article had not only discovered him walking about the village, but invited him to a cup of tea.

Ianto shifted and poured the tea, placing the teapot down softly and resuming his silent rebuke.

"I did try to set up a meeting, but your…ah …. Secretary was a little vague." He smiled in what he hoped was a disarming way.

"My secretary as you call her, is my Bets. My lovely mother Bear and she no doubt told you I was unavailable as I do not like the spotlight one iota" Ianto replied softly.

"For someone who dislikes attention, you seem to garner quite a bit" Jared said before he could stop himself.

"I was twelve when I first made the papers" Ianto snorted, "Something as stupid as a cat in a tree and I had to rescue it when a photographer was driving past. Since then I've been like a bloody magnet."

"Yes. A stalker, avalanche and now this" Jared smiled.

Ianto canted his head as he decided to like this young man.

"My wife was killed in a major car accident, heavily pregnant with Walter. He was born while she died on life support." Ianto said and watched the man pale. "My husband, Jack, lost his wife and daughter in the same accident"

"I never … that was not in the notes on you."

"I keep to myself. I was mugged, Jack was the attending officer. I already had my stalker but didn't know it. Jack saved me, in every way. I've survived two lots of Cancer, a fall that put me in a wheelchair, the avalanche plus a bombing and the horrors of raising four horrible children," Ianto smiled, "There is a lot about me that isn't known. I am not a public man."

"Sometimes a great man is not born, rather forged" Jared said as he found the man he was interviewing pleasant after all, "Maybe you were given a big heart because you needed it that way."

"I like to think that it keeps me on my toes" Ianto smiled and then laughed softly, "Diabetes. I have that too."

"Really?"

"My kidneys were damaged from the cancer treatment, a small price to pay for more time with my kids" Ianto shrugged, "I've learnt not to sweat the small stuff. I am quite OCD, I readily admit to that but I don't worry if Ton wants to wear a wig for the day or if the cake winds up in the dog."

"Do you get tired?"

"Lots, but we all get tired. A cuddle from a child, love … all I need" Ianto pointed out.

"I saw you today, down at the school. I counted four different children on your hip at some points and not one of them yours" Jared said as he watched Ianto shrug again.

"I'm a cuddle bear" Ianto shrugged, "What can I say? I love children, I love life. We should do all we can to celebrate that."

"The grand reopening of the library is this weekend, do you expect a high attendance?" Jared leaned forward.

"The school too!" Ianto added, "Yes. A good knees up, a live band and good food. Friends will come."

Jared leaned back as he looked long and hard at this enigma and made another decision.

"You wanna write a book?"


	14. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/eeiou8s4v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Babs stood proudly next to Ianto as everyone clapped, then Walter slid his hands around her waist and whispered that it was time, helping her hold the ribbon so she could cut it.

Cameras flashed and she automatically canted her head for a nice picture, confident that Walter would look handsome beside her.

Hector would want to see this one and she hoped for a good shot to take to the cemetery.

Ton screamed and got loose from Ianto, running past everyone and into the library as the crowd erupted with laughter.

"For Godsake!" Babs yelled, "You have no self control!"

Ton's answering scream was faint as everyone laughed and started to file into the new library. More than one stopped to reach for the picture of Hector and Sean hanging in the main foyer.

Another group shot of the climbing group adorned another wall, one taken by Ianto so he wasn't in the shot. How he liked it.

Jared looked at it and remembered a different shot, a second one taken with a timer with Ianto standing next to Sean with an arm around his shoulders.

Already friends.

Jared had been wrapped when Ianto had given him a disc full of pictures, including that one that would be prefect in the book.

That Ianto had agreed to let Jared write the biography was a boon, to not only support it but help had been an awesome boost. To know Ianto wanted proceeds to go to the village fund was not a surprise either.

He felt a small hand and looked down to find Ton sliding a sticky paw into his hand.

"Hey tiger" he grinned, lifting the child onto his hip and accepting a soft kiss.

"Did you get some numnums?" he asked as he carried the little boy over and looked at the food.

"Chicken. You like chook chook sammies right?" he chose a chicken sandwich and offered it, enjoying the little look of delight as a hand reached for it.

"Fank Oo" Ton said happily, laying his head against Jared's shoulder and Jared found a seat so the little boy could cuddle and eat.

"That looks like a great numnum" Jared said happily, "My Daddy makes ones like that, always with lots of mayo."

"You Dadda?"

"My Daddy. I don't have any of my own babies yet. One day I hope I get to be a Daddy, yes." Jarred talked to the little boy who listened intently and then nodded.

"You a good Dadda." Ton assured him with a smile and Jared felt his heart swell.

"There you are" Ianto said softly, "I wondered who you had chosen for the day."

"He's having chook chook sammies, aren't ya mate" Jared crowed and Ton hummed happily.

"He's addicted to them" Ianto sighed, "Last town meeting he ate half the bloody plate. Good thing I make other selections for people. Fattie."

Ton laughed happily as Ianto poked his little tummy, then produced another sandwich from his own plate.

"Ooooo, Fank Oo" Ton cried happily, wriggling until Jared leaned back for a more comfortable hug.

"Is that Walter?" Jared asked with glee as a voice rang out singing Amazing Grace.

Ianto smiled and rose, walking over to join his son and his clear voice boomed out, filling the library with warmth.

Then it swelled as over fifty voices joined in, revelling in the acoustics and as the song died they all cheered.

Babs looked at Walter with silent pleading and he grinned, starting to sing the theme song.

Jared sang along as he rocked the little boy in his arms.

This place was starting to feel like a home.


	15. home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/684h7w67j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was humming as he stood at the counter, inputting the new books that had arrived.

"Hey Ianto" Jared called as he entered and then dropped to a knee as Ton ran at him.

He pretended to be knocked over, taking the boy onto his back and wrestling gently as Ton squeaked with delight.

"He saw you car passing earlier" Ianto smiled, "Been watching the door."

"Sorry little buddy, I'd have come and got you, didn't think" Jared apologized, "Been looking at the little cottage next to the fire house."

"Yeah?" Ianto placed the current book down as he looked down at the two on the floor.

"Been thinking about this place a lot" Jared smiled, "Talking to my partner. We were thinking of relocating and starting a family."

"Really?" Ianto tasked with surprise.

"Yeah, Carl got wind of a job here at the fire house. He's done all the levels of qualifications to be a fire chief and was waiting for a county station to come up." Jared grinned, "He's been looking at the book proofs and the photos, feels like he knows the place."

Ianto leaned back and smiled, "Bring him up for the weekend, let him get a feel for the place. There's not been many applicants because of the flooding."

"Really?" Jared asked happily, "I'll tell him. He has stipulated no family until we have a stable home, I really think he can settle here."

"That little firehouse would be perfect for a small family, a first child" Ianto nodded, "Warm, close to work, close to us."

"My sister said she would surrogate for us" Jared said with glee, "With his sperm and her egg, cooked in her tummy it would look like both of us too."

"Well, Ton is as close as Jack and I would ever get" Ianto smiled lovingly as the dozing child, "I see Jack in his mischief. Even as I hear my own laugh."

"Brilliant, aren't they?" Jared sighed, "I want to be a daddy so bad."

"You are a natural" Ianto smiled as he started to think about the house.

"I know he will love it here, it's so … so … calming." Jared sighed.

"When the dogs are asleep" Ianto muttered as the barking started up at the chalets, carrying down them.

"I want one of those too" Jared said firmly, "A dag, a garden .. a cat or two."

"Wow, steady on" Ianto laughed, "It's all downhill towards lizards!"

Jared laughed, adjusting the limp boy, hugging him and rocking him as he hummed softly, kissing a little forehead.

"This weekend?" Jared asked, "Got a chalet free?"

"Don't be silly, you don't pay for a chalet. Come stay with us, he'll have to learn to survive us if you move here anyway. I have a feeling you will have a regular little visitor" Ianto smiled as he watched his son sigh happily in his sleep.

"I've been reading" Jared said softly, "They have a lot of handicapped kids needing adoption. If the other thing doesn't work … They are harder to place."

"Yes. Maybe when he is bigger … he's so easily jealous at the moment and barely tolerates the twins. But I am hoping, another couple of years he might like a little one to smother." Ianto smiled, "I'm not done yet. I want babes forever!"

Jared laughed as he watched Ianto rise to take the little boy, placing him in a bean bag and letting Jared rise to go to the loo.

He got back to find a cuppa poured and Ianto humming softly as he rubbed his little boy's back.

"You are such a loving father" Jared sighed, "What if I'm not? I mean, I love kids but what if it's different when it's full time?"

"I worried with Walter, began a single parent. I looked at him though, needing me and I just muddled through. One day I was sitting on the floor with him and realized I would die for him." Ianto smiled, "There was no question. He was my life. Still is, just more of the little beasts filling my life now."

"All so individual, all so full of life" Jared smiled.

"Yes, and for them, so am I."


	16. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/76gpftb3j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Carl sat nervously plucking at his trousers as the committee stared him down.

"These qualifications are a bit new" an elderly man said softly, as he flicked through them.

"Only the last one Herb" Ianto replied, "Looks like he's been held back a bit."

"I'm gay" Carl said calmly, "My chief didn't like that and for the last couple of years my application has been …ah … lost is the word he liked to use. I had to go to another station house to take it, feeling like a right rat."

Ianto didn't speak, looking silently at the table and they all looked at their mayor and thought the same thing.

"We will vote" a little lady demanded and Carl blinked.

"You are the only one we've invited here" Ianto explained, "The other applicants were not …. Not you. Wait here."

Carl knew that was Ianto Harness-Jones.

He recognized him from all the photos and as he watched his husband chase a little boy in the library garden from his seat by the window he knew he had the job.

Ianto opened the door and smiled, "Have you unpacked at the house yet?"

"No, running late due to traffic, I wanted to let Jared loose. He gets a bit antsy after a long drive." Carl smiled.

"Well, we're all done here so let's round up those two clowns and head up to the house." Ianto smiled, "You can stay with us while the paperwork goes through but I know you will want a look at the house you will be living in as Fire Chief."

Carl felt like he was walking on air as Ianto called out to Jared, watching as Jared scooped up the little boy and ran towards them with a face full of glee.

"Well?" he panted.

"No brainer" Ianto snorted, "Welcome home."

Jared whooped, leaping about as Ton did too.

They then both ran off towards the fire station and Carl looked at Ianto.

"He wants a baby" he said softly.

"So he's told me. The surrogate route can be a long one and there are no guarantees" Ianto nodded, "Also with adoption, it's all a mixed bag of nuts. As you can see, I have a few nuts myself."

"I worry about the surrogate thing. What if she doesn't want to hand it over?" he sighed, "He would be devastated."

"So, you think adoption would be easier?" Ianto asked, "Babs was a private adoption. Her mother was a woman I met and she left him. Didn't want a sick baby. Such a poor little skinned rabbit."

"Him?"

"Babs was born a boy. But, always felt like a girl. Another surprise" Ianto laughed, "Ton was inherited when my sister was killed, Walter is mine biologically, Stephen is Jack's."

"Wow" Carl said as he saw the house, "It's so damned cute."

"Keys" Ianto handed over a small set of keys, "Spend the weekend with us, then you can start organizing your move."

"Hurry up Carly!" Jared called out, "Tonny and I need in!"

"IN" Ton agreed, slapping the door.

Carl looked down at the little boy and felt a swell of love, what an adorable little beastie.

He could do that.

He could love a little one, regardless of how God provided it.

Right?

Ton reached for his hand, his heart overflowed as Ton led him into the house.

Yes.

Easy to love a little imp like this.

He looked over at Jared who was leaping round their new home and smiled.

Home.


	17. Dino Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mtqcc5ien/) [](https://postimage.org/)

John arrived with the kids, Jack coming later due to a staffing issue at the precinct.

Carl sat by the fire and watched the huge dogs jostle each other for space, the little boy in the middle of the huddle snoring with his head on the chest of one.

"Ah! There you are you little stinker" Ianto said as he walked past, "Could you pick him up for me please, it's bath time."

Carl carefully picked up Ton and carried him through.

The bathroom was lovely, full of bubbles, giggles and soft music.

Ianto smiled as he reached for the sleepy boy and Ton saw the bubbles, erupting to life as his sister waited for him to join her.

Carl laughed as he watched the little boy struggle out of his clothes and into the bathtub as Ianto fought to get the socks off under water.

Babs stood and he was glad he was prepared for the little naked body being lifted out, the kisses Ianto rained on her face lovely to see.

"I wanna wear my purple nightie, did Papa pack it?" she asked as Ianto rubbed her dry and helped her into her robe.

"I don't know sweetie, go ask Daddy. Papa might have forgotten" Ianto said as he reached for the shampoo.

"Papa and Daddy are different people?" Carl asked and Jared answered.

"Papa John is Babbit's biological father. Ianto and Jack adopted her." Jared smiled, "It's a wonderful thing that they all get along."

"Well, I don't always agree" Ianto snorted, "The lizards were all John. I want to make that crystal clear!"

They laughed and Ton clapped his hands in the bubbles.

"The two other boys?" Carl asked slashing at the bath water for the little boy. "Where are they?"

"Walter is doing lines for the show and Stephen is playing a game of chess with Jack" Jared answered, "He's letting him win again."

"What, Jack's letting him win?"

"No Stephen. He's a real whizz" Ianto said.

"Really? I'm good at chess, was in the high school chess club" Carl said as he shot out in time to see Jack crow and Stephen pretend to be angry.

"My turn" Carl sat eagerly and Stephen's face it up.

Soon they were both engrossed in the game, everyone watching the intensity.

Ton came running out in a little dinosaur onesie, making roaring noises as Jack squealed that a monster was on the loose.

Carl looked over and found the dogs all ignoring the carry on as they slept.

Ianto flowed through the chaos like it wasn't there, calmly taking about hot chocolate and tomorrow's agenda.

Carl watched Ton start to flag and was pleased when the little dino stomped over and patted his leg for a lift.

Carl was soon cuddling a sleeping tot as he finished the game and Stephen seemed pleased that he had lost to him, demanding another game tomorrow night.

To his surprise and pleasure, Carl looked forward to it.

"Let me take the lump" Jack offered as he reached out to peel the little boy off him then he hesitated. "Might be best if you carry him, he might go down easier."

Carl followed Jack back to the bedroom where two single beds waited, one obviously Babbit's with pink and purple stuff everywhere.

The little Thomas Tank Engine bed was so Ton that Carl grinned at it as Jack peeled back the covers.

"If he wakes in the night he can get out of this as its low to the ground" Jack was explaining, "He sometimes comes to me and Ianto but lately he's started going to John. He's worked out that there is more room in that bed."

Carl laughed softly as he knelt and relinquished his load to the cool sheets and he watched a little face pout as Jack carefully removed the Dino head section of the onesie.

"Brilliant these, it just zips on and off. Ianto has a fear of him smothering" Jack grinned, "He knows it's silly but he still worries. Was getting up three or four times in the night to check him until we found this range with removable hoods. Tonny loves dressing up."

Carl didn't need to talk as he watched Jack's loving hands tuck his baby in.

Jared was right.

It was time for one of their own.

He could do this.

 


	18. understanding what can not be understood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9okhgwk8f/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Walter was standing in the doorway of the kitchen as Ianto lifted the roast meat back into the oven and it took him a few beats to realize he was upset.

"Walty bum?" he gathered him into his arms and hugged him with worry.

Carl and Jared had returned from the walk around the village and were settled on the sofa quietly looking at an album of Walter's photos from the floods.

Ianto brought him through and settled him on the other sofa.

"I was reading the lines and Babbit was being a numpty with Bethy outside so I went to Heck's Office where it's quiet" Walter said softly, "I saw the pages of the book you had been editing."

"OK" Ianto frowned as he tried to remember what section Carl had provided and then the colour drained from his face, "Oh darling. That was a bad part."

"Did your Dad really hurt you like that? Did he really kill your mama?" Walter sobbed and Ianto groaned.

"My mama was trying to get away from him trying to save me from his punishments. In her diary she wrote about it, her plan to escape with me. She also said that she was scared he would kill her if he found out. The last entry wasn't finished, a struggle of something happened and … well, I didn't know at the time. I got home from school and she was dead. I always thought she had hung herself and left me. I now believe my Daddy killed her and then made it look like that" Ianto was honest, he never lied to his children and Carl felt Jared's hand tighten, "My Daddy hurt me worse after mama was gone. When the Grandys saw, they took me and refused to give me back. They kept me. I only knew love after that. I was never scared again."

"He's dead" Walter said flatly.

"Yes. He's dead and gone" Ianto assured him, "I have so much love and happiness and no one will ever make me feel small again."

"I wanna bash him" Walter frowned.

"You are so much like your mama. She said the same thing." Ianto laughed, "She was righteous."

"I … I need to think about it but can I ask more?" Walter asked.

"Always dumpling" Ianto soothed, "I will always answer as best I can."

"Why would a mama or a Taddy hurt their baby?" Walter asked, "Why when they are a piece of their heart grown into a baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't love themselves, so they don't love a piece of their heart?" Ianto offered.

Walter considered and nodded, "We are getting to a child abuse episode. I was trying to understand. I can't."

"No one can. Even grownups don't understand honey" Jared said softly, "We wanna pummel them too. We want to protect those little ones and make it better but sometimes it's too late or too well hidden behind closed doors."

"So, making it known, saying it's OK to talk about it is a good thing" Walter surmised.

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "Definitely. Tell a teacher, or a friend's parents. Anything to get help. A lot of children are too scared of punishment or not being believed."

Walter's face became a grim 'Ianto' mask as he glowered at the fire.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Jack asked as he entered.

"Child abuse" Ianto answered and Jack hummed.

"I saw some bad things in my time on the force" Jack told Walter, "Some real horror stories."

"Why didn't' people help them? Stop it?" Walter asked.

"They didn't know, or they were afraid. Sometimes they had tried to help but the agencies had let them down" Jack shrugged, "I think it will always be there, the hidden ugliness, there will always be evil."

"It is evil to hurt a baby" Walter said firmly, his eyes sliding to Ton who had entered and was pulling a teddy bear onesie with determination.

"But you already chose this one for beddie time" Ianto said as the outfit was thrust at him.

Ton growled and shook it.

"You bossy bum" Ianto scolded as he removed his shoes for him and Ton snorted with glee as he hugged his Taddy's knees.

A little teddy bear was soon scuttling about the house as everyone smiled.

Carl felt Jared's hand still in his and squeezed, Carl's own parental hurts remembered.


	19. choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fzq5gp2en/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"So, I saw your face last night" Ianto said softly as Carl placed his washing into the laundry basket Ianto was holding, "Is that another reason why having a child is something you worry about?"

"Jared's parents loved him deeply, his mum died when he was still at college. His Dad is a wonderful man" Carl sighed as he followed Ianto back to the kitchen where the basket was dumped by the door to the laundry, "My own … my mother did the best she could but even at an early age my sexuality was clear to me. My father tried to beat it out of me once everything else he could think of failed."

"God, it was a different time. People's views were so harsh." Ianto sighed, "I'm a bit of a mix up. My mother was surrogate for her brother and his husband. After my big sister Rhia, her husband got mumps, hence no more babes so her brother's husband offered his sperm. To repay the favor. Hence me. When I lost my mother my uncle and natural father took me from the man who had raised me so I always knew I was of a mixture of people. My natural father and uncle love me more than life itself. I have never questioned their love. My Da, he … he called them poofs, weirdoes and when he was …. When he was hurting me he sometimes called me that too. It made me terrified of how I felt. Lisa was the first and only woman I ever saw as beautiful, compatible. She was so … god. Not many but … dominant. Jack. Well, first time I saw him I felt that pull in my gut."

"So, your … Grandys, they are both blood to you in one way or another" Carl smiled, "That's nice."

"Gene is truly my brother" Ianto laughed as he agreed.

"So, Rhia. Your sister. She was of your stepfather and your mum" Carl asked.

"Yes. Half sister" Ianto nodded, "She had more of him in her. Brisk, brash and sometimes rude. She was one of those buxom women ready to mow you down."

Carl laughed as he thought of his own sister.

"Amanda, my sister. She doesn't speak to me either. Saw how upset my parents were and took their side" he sighed.

"There was a bad patch in my family too" Ianto said with an earnest gaze, "We thought Gene dead, I was blamed and …I lost everyone. I only had Lisa, then I lost her. It was me and Walter against the world for three years, then Jack came and pulled me out of Walter Verse and into this madness that is now my life. God, I love it all."

"Walter being mixed race, Babs Trans, Tonny DS, you have been thrown a mixed bag" Carl said softly.

"You don't insult me, stop being worried" Ianto laughed, "Walter is just Walter. Babs was always Babs and Ton … well. He is my best little friend. I don't look at them as see what they are, simply who they are."

"I wondered about fostering first, to see how it went" Carl chose a biscuit from the plate offered, "To see if I'm cut out for it."

"And if the little one had to go back?" Ianto asked, "That was my only worry when Jack and I discussed it, before Ton. I wanted a baby so badly and was stealing my sister's all the time so we talked about getting me someone to save her sanity. My worry was if the fostering was changed. If they are not adopted, they are not yours. I would always fear them being taken back. God, Babs is mine, I fought for her and will continue to do so even as her family have tried to make waves. Even with the formal adoption, I still fear them trying to take her, silly as it is."

"I never thought about it that way" Carl frowned.

"Could Jared love and let go?" Ianto whispered softly and Carl's eyes widened at the thought of breaking his heart.

"You can foster with a chance of adoption, make it clear that you don't want heartache and will only foster those that you might keep if they fit" John said as he joined the conversation, "Eye candy here is always peering at websites he shouldn't. Worrying about all those little faces."

"Can't help it" Ianto huffed, "They all need love!"

John laughed, leaning over to kiss his forehead, "And you have an endless supply."

"With my family, there is plenty on the offer" Ianto quipped happily.

Carl relaxed back as he watched John rise and leave with his coffee, Ianto not even hiding his blush of pleasure at the show of affection. If he had seen that before knowing this family he might have thought there was more there, but he now knew John did what everyone did.

Loved Ianto.

Carl felt a little hand slide up his leg and looked down at Ton who was running a Thomas Tank Engine toy around the floor and he bent down to pick him up, gaining an instant hug.

"How's my friend today?" he asked and Ton grinned.

"I's Good!" Ton answered.

"Tell that to the cat" Ianto muttered as he glared at the baby then laughed as Ton pulled a face.

"What happened to the cat Tonny?" Carl asked.

"Cat in box" Ton replied, "Go squish, squish."

"Squish, squish" Carl repeated.

"Yes, when the cat is too fat for the box you must squish it apparently" Ianto rolled his eyes, "He's lucky it didn't' scratch him. Had to rip the box to free it. I don't even know whose bloody cat it is. Since the flood they all hang about knowing where the soft touch lives."

Carl could only agree with their logic.

Everyone was welcome here.

He was so grateful he was too.


	20. moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/k9r1723cf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jared was beside himself as the furniture was carried into the little firehouse.

The carpet was new and he told the movers repeatedly as Ianto laughed and reminded him that the vacuum cleaner was as well.

Soon the new home was complete and Jared went searching for his husband, finding him in the spare room, looking at the pale blue walls.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking this room needs a lick of paint. Maybe a crisp apple, a spearmint or maybe go wild and do a collage." Carl answered as he looked around, "This is such a dreary colour for a kid's room."

Jared felt the ground falling away as he stood gaping, his partner calmly pointing out where a cot or little bed could go.

"Don't know what we'll get as a foster" Carl said calmly, "We might get a toddler or a small child. A baby would be nice but not as common. A boy or girl, they need to feel happy in here. Especially if we are fostering with a view to maybe adopt."

Jared knew he was squealing but couldn't stop as he threw himself at his lover and they hugged fiercely.

"Have to marry you mind" Carl continued, "For the paperwork."

Jared was now weeping with joy, kissing and humming as he rubbed against his love and Carl laughed as he struggled.

"Not in here, not where the baby will sleep" Carl struggled with his wriggle monster as laugher told him they weren't alone.

"I paint" Ianto offered, "Perhaps a Noah's Ark or a woodland scene with little creatures?"

"Oh wow!" Carl and Jared said at the same time, "The woodland one! With the mountain in the background?"

"Yes. That would certainly fill the room" Ianto was looking around, "Place the bed or cot on this wall and the little one had a clear view of it from their bed. Maybe …maybe…"

Ianto's eyes seemed to glaze over and Jack laughed, "You've lost him. A project like this for a baby, he's gone."

"So, you and Ianto had a wedding, is it easy to sort?" Carl asked.

"Was easy as, I just let Ianto do everything" Jack said, then roared with laughter as Ianto raced past looking for a tape measure.

"I would like it here, in the village. Our future is here, our life now. If a child comes, it will be here and for this to be a place of home, I would love that" Carl smiled.

"Talk to the mad thing once he calms down" Jack pointed at Ianto's back as he sped past again muttering about wood tones.

"If we do it next month, the book launch is due soon after so I can introduce you as my husband" Jared was gushing happily, "Me a married man. God, look at this kitchen. See me in here? Cooking with a little one waiting at the table? Oh wow!"

Carl could see it, in fact Ton was sitting there now reaching for the fruit bowl Carl had just put down.

Ton looked over at him and waved his Banana at him "Nanananana"

"Want me to undress that do ya?" he asked as he reached out and peeled it back.

"Fank Oo Carly" Ton said happily as he bit into it with a growl.

Yeah, he could have one of these little monsters.

Jared and Ianto watched as Carl pulled out a chair and had a conversation with Ton about cats that made little sense but the laughter was nice.

"Thank you" Jared whispered, "This place, your family. Thank you. I feel like you saved us somehow."

"Don't be silly" Ianto snorted, pushing against him, "You chose the path to walk, we're just here to light the way."

Jared had to go to the little garden, freshly planted and promising to have summer colour.

He didn't want Carl to see his tears and get the wrong idea.

He sat on the back stoop of his home and smiled.

The mountain silently looking over him with her calm serenity.

He was so happy.


	21. Owen's gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5hvyqkt4f/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen was nervous about something and Ianto frowned as he watched him sip his coffee.

"Hey Owen" Jared smiled as he settled and reached for a sandwich, "That fella of mine is just trying to get past the Ton."

They all laughed and waited for Carl to walk in, limpet attached and settle in a chair as the little boy kept up his stream of babble.

"Calm down" he laughed.

"Tonny bum go sleeps" Ton repeated slower.

"Er. Um." Ianto frowned, "Are you asking for a sleepover?"

"Yesh" Ton nodded eagerly.

"Ton, that bedroom you helped me with will be for their new baby, not you" Ianto said firmly.

"But me try!" he said calmly.

Carl laughed and squeezed, "Good idea. Get an expert's opinion. How about you come for afternoon sleeps? Then tonight you can still be in the Thomas Bed where your feet are happy?"

Ton considered this with a finger tapping his lip and Owen snorted as he saw Jack in the little man.

Finally he nodded and slid down to play.

"God! Little fellow is so damned cute" Carl sighed.

"Owen?" Ianto said softly, "Are you gong to tell me what's wrong?"

"A case from work" Owen sighed, "A little boy was found downtown trying to sell his toys on the sidewalk. Turns out his parents hadn't come home for almost four days and he and his baby sister were starving. He took Heddlu home and showed them the squalor and empty cupboards. The baby is only a wee eighteen month old, the boy is four. It broke my fucking heart!"

Ianto had paled as he thought about it, his heart going out to the babies, "But they're OK now, right?"

"They're in emergency care, Christ. I … it was too much. The baby was covered in filth because the little boy couldn't do her nappy. He just kept putting newspaper under her like a fucking puppy or something. Covered in newsprint and shit. He had to leave her to go scavenging in rubbish bins and beg. Christ."

Ianto reached out and took one of Owen's hands as he broke down and the other two men sat numb with horror.

"Poor babies" Ianto sighed.

"We need to find them somewhere, together" Owen snuffed, "Most fosters at the moment are just wanting the little girl, no one wants to take the little boy as well. He had some issues, ya know? God, what … what animal does that?"

Ianto looked over at Jared and Carl who were both hanging on every word.

"Who's got their file?" Ianto asked, hoping it was someone he knew.

"Dorothy" Owen sighed, "Dorothy Milne. You remember her?"

"Yeah, when I did that paper on learned habits she helped me out." Ianto nodded, looking again at the two men who seemed to be straining.

Ianto rose from the table and left the room leaving Owen with the couple.

"What problems does he have?" Carl asked.

"Trust issues, also incredibly clever. He tired breaking out of the hospital with his sister when he realized they might be separated. He's terrified of losing her." Owen shrugged. "Also she has development issues, seems the parents are on drugs and the mother consumed while preggers."

"Also food issues" Ianto said as he returned and sat, still on the phone, "Hold on a minute Dorothy."

He muted the phone and then looked at the two men.

"Foster with hopes of adoption" he said softly, "The parents have waived all right and signed them over to social services. Whoever takes these two, they take them together and hopefully forever if they fit."

"Oh my god, you have got to be joking" Jared reared back, "Did you just get us two kids?"

"He doesn't muck about." Owen smiled as his plan worked, "After all, your own Child Psychologist living next door? Really? Foster, then have your wedding you have planned. Then by the time the adoption papers are ready you will have all your ducks in a row."

"Shit, can we do this?" Jared looked at Carl with open hope. "Do we need time to think it over?"

"Yes. Yes, Christ, get those babies" Carl demanded, suddenly galvanized, "Get those kids to us. They will be … shit. We need so much stuff."

"Don't worry" Ianto muttered and they looked over to see him making a list, "I got you!"

Owen nodded happily as he took another cookie.

He knew Ianto would sort it.


	22. stars

Ton was snoring in the little bed, Carl watching lovingly as he turned on the unique nightlight Ianto had created by pushing fairy lights through the wall linings to resemble stars.

By day the painting was of the mountain, the village and a little dog running across the front, by night the mountain stood out in relief to the many stars.

It was a masterpiece.

Tonny really hadn't cared, asleep almost instantly and Carl grinned as he was reassured that the blackout curtains worked. The children had been living in squalor, without power and in a basement with no natural light. Ianto had explained that they might not sleep if there was sunlight or bright light but Carl hoped the stars would be welcome enough.

The space at the end of the bed could easily fit a little cot but he knew the wee boy slept with his sister and was not going to separate them. That would be cruel when they were going to be terrified as it is.

God, he was nervous.

Jack's hand was warm as it slid around his waist to pull him into a hug, "Stop worrying. Ianto is worrying enough for a bloody army."

"They arrive this avo" Carl whispered to his new friend, "What if … what if they don't like me?"

"Bullshit" Jack sorted, "Ton likes you. All the gauge you need. That boy smells a good heart a mile off. Every notice that he avoids some people?"

"Yeah" Jared said as he slid around to check the sleeping tot, "Ahhhhhhh."

"I don't waste my time on those people" Jack informed them, "Because Tonny Bum is never wrong when it comes to hearts."

"Ianto is such a star, my god, look at all he's done, does he ever sleep?" Carl asked.

"Yes, but he dreams, talks, kicks and sleepwalks" Jack sighed, "Sometimes stark naked wandering about the house, I have to make sure the doors are locked because he never thinks to open one but it doesn't mean one might he won't do it!"

"Oh lord, the Mayor's goods on show, might be an added attraction to the tourist brochures" Jared started to giggle and they all scuttled out of the room before they woke Ton.

Ianto was standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes, "You were talking about me, weren't you!"

"Only the best bits" Jared quipped and they giggled some more.

"Nuttas, I hope you don't rub off on my poor little impressionable child!" Ianto sniffed imperiously and then joined them.

"So, they arrive soon" Ianto grinned, "And the tourist season is about to start. Gods help us, we are going to be so busy."

"Are you ready for the invasion?" Carl asked.

"Yep, the maps are done, the miniature village the kids have been working on is so damned cute I could squeal and all the local businesses are prepped and ready for the tours" Ianto gushed.

The men looked at him as he rubbed his hands together happily and knew that if anyone could turn their village into a tourist attraction, it was Ianto.

Local business was going to recover from the floods if Ianto had anything to do with it.

Everyone had faith.

Jack just wished Ianto did too as he lay awake at night worrying about everyone and their bank accounts.

Big softie.

God he loved him.

So damned much.

Jack was going to do his best to support him and their town. No matter what this community would shine again.

Ianto Harkness-Jones was on the case.

And his husband had his back.


	23. new family members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/u1cak0v3j/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had called to say they were at the mayoral office … yeah, the library.

Carl and Jarred had walked down nervously and seen a little boy sitting in one of the seats with his baby sister on his lap, clinging to her for grim life.

Jarred went to talk to the agents and Ianto, leaving Carl alone with the terrified boy.

A small backpack by the chair was obviously all they had in the world and his heart twisted for them as he looked over at Tonny playing with some toys.

"Hi" he tried and little startlingly dark brown eyes regarded him, then slid back to Ton.

"He's called Tonny. His full name is Carlton but he's more of a Ton" Carl pointed out, "His Taddy is the one who helped get you here. You see, the fella I came in with is my Jarred and I love him so very much but because we are both boys there is no mummy to have a baby. We want someone to love and look after."

He watched the grip on the baby tighten and realized he had worded it wrong, "I want a little boy, like Ton. Someone clever and funny and able to build with blocks and stuff. I like blocks. When we heard you and your sister were looking for somewhere to stay for a while we really got excited, hoping you might come home with us."

Now the little face was openly regarding him.

"I'm a fireman, we live next to the fire station so I am there if there is a house on fire here in the village" Carl settled back as he watched those white knuckles slowly unclench, "We have a room all made up for a little boy and girl and we have never had anyone in there. I would appreciate it if you came and stayed, let me know if I forgot anything, if I got stuff right, you know? An expert. You look pretty clever. You could do that, right?"

"Warren?" Ianto's voice was velvet, "This is Carl and Jarred. They would like to live with you for a while, to see if you like them. Isobel too."

"Kay" came a small voice that made Carl's heart jump into his throat.

"Well, you have quite an important load there, how about I carry your bag for you so she isn't scared, yeah?" Jarred offered and the little boy got to his feet, the baby snuffling softly against him.

"Do you like cats?" Carl asked as they all walked up the road, "Because this village has a lot of cats. Some don't belong to anyone special, they sort of do their own thing."

"We had a big flood and all of this was under water" Ianto explained, "The cats all ran up into the mountain and came back with babes and stuff. Cats are funny creatures, they have a whole different world to us. Maybe … oh look. A ginger."

Warren seemed to hesitate in the road and Carl knelt, "I can take her, if you want to go say hi."

Warren regarded him again, then gently handed over his sister as the Protective Services Agents both made small noises of amazement.

Warren walked over to the little ginger cat that sat patiently waiting.

"Ginger, this is Warren, Warren, this is Ginger" Ianto said with a flourish and the little boy squatted in the road as the little cat rose from its seated position to approach and smell his outstretched hand.

"Hello Ginger" Warren whispered, "I'm Ren."

The cat blinked, then squeaked softly as it rubbed against him and he looked over at Carl with glee.

"I think Ginger wants to come home too Jarred, you think there is room for a fur baby?" Carl said as he watched his love swallow back tears and nod.

"Brilliant, welcome to the family Ginger" Carl said grandly, "Maybe you would like Ren to carry you, it looks like you want to be his baby."

The little boy gently scooped the cat up and it went limp as it purred softly against him and he turned to face Carl with a huge smile.

"well done Ren!" Carl said proudly, "Look at you. Day one and you already made the family better!"

Ren puffed as he walked over and Carl hesitantly reached out to stroke the cat's head, "Welcome Ginger, we will love you and feed you and care for you forever. Right?"

Ren nodded ferociously, his little body shaking with the effort and he ran to Jarred to see as well, giving Jarred a chance to croon and gasp at the pretty kitty.

Ianto whispered that he would get some supplies and stuff, gaining a squeeze from Jarred as he watched the little boy run back to Carl to walk beside him still keeping an eye on the baby.

Baby steps.

That's what Ianto kept saying.

Baby steps here.


	24. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/v83pywj8v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jarred carried the little bag into the room and placed it on the bed that now seemed huge compared to the tiny bodies it would cradle tonight.

He turned as Carl walked in behind him and gently handed him the baby, finally letting him cuddle her.

Jarred found himself sitting on the bed weeping as he smelt her hair and caressed her back.

Ren entered and stood watching with open confusion.

"Jarred loves you both already" Carl said softly, "Me too. We want you both to be warm and fed and happy. We are so sad that things didn't work out for you and we hate to think that you ever had to be scared and alone like that."

Ren shrugged, then stepped further into the room. Reaching out to run his fingers over the mural.

"Ianto did that" Jarred smiled, "I guess he's your Uncle Ianto now. They live just up the road and we spend lots of time together. He had four children. Ton is the baby."

Ren nodded as his fingers found the stars and he frowned.

"You wanna see what they are for?" Carl asked, rising and pulling the curtains, plunging the room into darkness, then flicking the switch.

The room was lit in a soft glow of starlight and Carl knelt by Ren was he watched the wonderment slowly fill his face.

"Stars are special, they have magic" a new voice said and they turned as Walter entered the room with a box of toys, "My Taddy got really sick a couple of times and I prayed to the stars for him to get better. You know, he did. Stars grant wishes like that, if you ask right."

"Hey Walter" Carl smiled as he pulled the curtains open again.

"I have some toys for little Isobel, is that her name?" he asked as he knelt by Ren.

"Izzy" Ren whispered, reaching in for a plush horse.

"Ton loves plush toys, so did Babs. She's my sister, a bit mad but girls are, ya know?" Walter said conversationally as he pulled out some little outfits and then a colouring book and pens that he handed to Ren, "These are for you, I like colouring, and I thought you might too. Taddy says clever people colour."

Ren accepted the gifts with glee and peered into the box.

"The stuff in the bottom is for Ginger" Walter put the box down and laughed as the little cat leapt in, wrestling with him for the little catnip mouse.

"At least let me get the tinned food out ya nutta!" Walter chortled and Ren started to laugh as well, helping Walter get out the bowl and food.

Jarred looked to the doorway where an agent was watching and she smiled as she nodded her approval to him.

Jarred grinned back as the little girl started to sniffle.

He laid her on the bed and checked her nappy, crooning as he carefully changed her for a dry one, talking nonsense as she gurgled and waved up at him.

"Eighteen months, she should be … she needs a lot of love" Jarred finally said softly.

"We would normally not give children like this to first timers but with Doctor Harkness-Jones next door, we have faith that he will guide you through this." She said calmly, "At this age, she will catch up. There is always the chance her development is permanently retarded but …"

"Don't call her that" Walter said without looking up from the cat, "She is not retarded. She is special and needs love."

Ren looked at Walter with something akin to adoration as Walter defended his baby sister and Walter smiled at him softly.

"Ton is special too," he told him, "Some people are mean when they talk about him but that's because they don't know him. If they did they would love him too. I know Izzy is lovely, you say so in the way you look after her. Us big brothers only love the good ones, right?"

Ren nodded with a soft smile, one hand stroking his new cat, the other firmly clutching Walter's arm.

Ren wondered if they were finally going to be safe.

It was so nice here, they might not want to keep him when they found out he was stupid.


	25. fear lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/t1id0v0xb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jarred called out that tea was ready and Carl led Ren to the bathroom to wash up, watching the little boy as he peered into the bathtub and shower stall, then dried his hands and followed him to the table.

"Hope you like casserole" Jarred said excitedly, "Uncle Ianto dropped off a huge amount of it."

Ren looked at the table of food with undisguised hunger.

They had been warned that he was suspicious and only liked certain food, little Izzy only eating what he fed her. Carl decided to sit this one out, giving Jarred a better chance of bonding as a provider.

"Do you want a bun buttered?" Jarred offered a fresh tea bun, buttered and still warm.

The little boy hesitantly accepted it and tore a piece off to taste, then his face lit up as he dipped a piece in water and handed it to his sister.

Carl grabbed Jarred before he spoke, knowing he was about to protest.

"That's a good idea" Carl said softly, "Makes it easier for her to eat. You are clever. Would you like milk instead of water?"

Rem nodded and took another bite.

Then the bowl of casserole was placed down and Jarred sat next to the little highchair with a bowl of mashed veggies covered in casserole juice.

He knew what they had been told, but also know what Ianto had said.

Baby steps.

He offered the spoonful of mash and held his breath as she blinked at him, then opened her little mouth.

He fed her almost half the bowl and then offered her a Sippy bottle of milk and she eagerly reached for it.

He then ate his meal with one hand rubbing her little back, crooning that she was such a good eater.

Ren wolfed his down like it might be taken back and Carl leaned over with another buttered roll, showing him how he mopped up the gravy.

"Jarred, I know you hate me doing this but the gravy is the best bit on the roll!" he said as he watched the little boy rip a piece of bun to copy.

"Another bowl?" Jarred offered, "There is plenty more if you are hungry sweetheart."

He nodded enthusiastically, drinking more milk as a second bowl came out and Jarred then sat with more mash for the baby, gleefully smiling as Carl as she opened her mouth for more.

Carl called uncle, sitting back and burping softly as he slapped at his belly, "I'm full Taddy!"

Jarred smiled and told him "Good Papa."

Ren's eyes slid between them as if thinking about this and they were both thankful to Ianto for helping them understand the need for repetition if they wanted things to stick, like names.

Finally the little girl shook her head and screwed up her face to show she was full and Jared crooned as he wiped her face and sticky fingers, whispering that she was a sticky wee piggy bum.

She squealed happily as she agreed and Jarred pulled her from the chair to lather her face with kisses and a cuddle.

Carl watched Ren still, watching the affection his sister was getting and he reached out to gently place a hand on Ren's back.

"Are you finished there, Ren?" he said softly, "Let's help Taddy put the dishes in the sink then he will be pleased with us."

Ren shot to his feet, rushing to the sink and placing the plate in, then returning to the table to grab another one, his face full of glee as he did a task.

"Oh Ren!" Jarred crowed, "What a star. Thank you so much, I really appreciate your help. I need a good helper around here."

A puffed up boy sauntered over to lean into his sister's face for a kiss and then take her bowl as well.

Carl watched as the boy furtively ate her remaining mash, in three quick mouthfuls.

He swallowed and looked away so Ren didn't know he had been seen.

Poor little boy.

He still feared losing his next meal.


	26. bubbles

Ren was amazed with the bubble bath, gleefully slapping the bubbles between his hands as Jarred bathed the little girl as well, laughing as she tried to eat some.

"You can't still be hungry you little piggy!" he snorted, "You ate such a big tea you might burst!"

As if on answer, little fart bubbled erupted and Jarred started to lose control, leaning against the bath as he laughed and Carl entered to see what was happening.

"Izzy, farts!" Jarred managed to choke out.

"OK, good" Carl shrugged at Ren, "good to know."

Jarred laughed some more and then scooped her out for a kiss and cuddle in the fluffy towel Carl handed him.

"You go get her dried and dressed, me and Ren will stay a bit longer" Carl said, watching his love gently carry out the little girl like she was made of spun glass.

"He's nuts" he finally told the little boy, "Of course she farts."

Ren snorted and grinned, nodding.

"I remember my sister doing a really bad one once, it was rancid!" he shivered as Ren smiled.

"She did a bad poo that was water and went everywhere" Ren giggled, "I had to flush her bum in the toilet a few times before I could wash her."

Carl snorted and shook his head, tying to get his head around a little boy holding a baby over a toilet, the little baby dangling.

"When we are finished here we can feed Ginger" he finally said, gaining a timid smile again.

"Listen" he whispered and he watched a little head cant to one side.

"Lizzy laughing" he said softly.

Ren nodded and stood, the bubbles running over each defined rib, scooping inside the concave waist under the ribcage and down to the protruding hips, then down spinally legs that barely supported him.

Carl didn't look away, he scooped him out with a big fluffy towel and rubbed him down quickly, talking about the fire engine needing a wash tomorrow and the bubbles reminding him.

Little hands rested on his shoulders as he knelt to put the little boy's PJs on and he swallowed as he tried to stay calm, the urge to embrace the child overwhelming.

When he leaned back he was rewarded.

It was Ren who leaned into his arms and laid his head against his chest, a brief hug, before stepping back and admiring his fire engine PJs.

"Come on kiddo" he rose happily, "Ginger should not be kept waiting, cats can sulk something fierce."

He helped the little boy fill a bowl and place it on the mat, the kitty running with plaintive cries as if starved and Ren crooned, his wee hand stroking it's arched back as it ate hungrily.

"What a good little Taddy you are" Carl smiled, "Look at your happy baby."

Ren puffed out with pride as he stood, his little arms folded and he watched Jarred enter wit Izzy.

"Look, she fits the rabbit onesie!" he was gushing, holding the baby out by the armpits and Carl gushed as he looked at the little bunny rabbit.

"What a rabbit bum princess you are" he crooned, "Look, brother, your sister is all fluffy!"

Ren held out his arms and cuddled her as he felt her little body, feeling her warmth.

"Tired?" he crooned. "We go nigh-nogh?"

He toddled to the bedroom and Carl stepped back to let Jarred in, knowing this was an important piece of family time to him and Jared kissed two little faces and crooned as the room grew dark.

"Stars?" he whispered and Ren nodded happily.

Both men stood in the doorway as the room was lit by Walter's magical stars and the babies settled.

Jarred held Carl in a tight clinch, kissing him gently as he thanked him for making them a family.

Carl whispered that the family was his.

Both men slept well that night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/camuy527j/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

p>Walter was waiting with Tonny on the doorstep, the little imp pushing into the house and heading straight for the bedroom calling out like a cat.

Giggles told Jarred that he had found them still in bed and was probably joining them, his meows turning to barking as he wrestled with the bedding.

"Oi! You little bugger!" Walter called out, "What are you doing in there do not chew a limb off or anything!"

A shriek and more giggling told them he had decided to test that theory.

Ren came running out of the room with his baby in his arms, laughing and snorting as he ran into the lounge and hid behind the sofa, making the Ton Bear hunt them down.

At least Jarred thought it was a Bear, might have been a lion.

Walter knelt and looked around the sofa, "Hey. He might settle for a bickie. You want one too?"

Ren shot out and shoved the baby at Jarred as he rushed to the kitchen to stand by the biscuit jar that Jarred didn't even realize he knew was there.

"Yum!" Walter said as he lifted it down and knelt, removing the lid and offering it to Ren.

Ren chose a ginger kiss and walked over to where Jarred was sitting, breaking off a piece of the creamy middle and offering it to his sister on a finger. Jarred knew this was how he had fed her, little bits of anything.

"Yummy?" he asked Izzy, watching her smack her lips, "How about we try the chair and I'll make you some breakfast, yeah?"

He placed the little girl in the highchair, letting her have some toys and then started to make porridge, "Ren? Do you like porridge baby? Or toast?"

Ren's look of confusion had Walter reaching out to pat his leg, "Could I have some toast Uncle?"

"Yes! Yes please, me too" Ren suddenly surged to his feet as it clicked that food was being offered.

They settled at the table and Jarred cleared his throat, "Ren. Carl and I are not married, not legally but we had what is called a Civil Union years ago. He's my husband, and I am his. But, you see the law has changed and we can have a proper wedding now and get married and stuff, just like anyone else. I want to do that for him, I want to let him know I love him forever."

Ren had stopped chewing and was listening intently.

"You'll need Taddy" Walter said as he buttered more toast, "He's a Wedding King. Don't' call him the Wedding Fairy though, Uncle Owen did and he thumped him."

Jarred laughed at the image of Owen on his butt and Ren grinned at the sound.

"So, anyway" Jarred addressed Ren again, "It might be nice, right? A big party and celebration? You and Izzy too? You could be my best man. I always wanted a best friend like that."

Ren's eyes widened and he swallowed his mouthful, "Do I get cake?"

"God, don't even say that word" Walter hissed but was too late as Ton sat upright and looked around.

"Cake?"

"We are talking about a future one, not a right now one" Walter explained and Ton huffed, folding his arms.

"Always Cake time!" he declared angrily.

Izzy squealed and slapped the high chair tray in agreement as she beamed at the little boy, Ton pointing at her, "See? Izzy bomb want cake too!"

"Izzy Bomb?" Walter asked.

"Yep. She a bomb!" he nodded as he picked up Walter's toast and took a bite, "She big and loud."

"Look who's talking mister!" Walter spluttered, then he noticed the toast, "Oi! Thief!"

"Mine" Ton said then licked the toast right up the middle, "Or you want?"

He shoved the toast at Walter with the big trail in the jam in evidence and Walter shrieked as he flapped his hand in fake horror, "You terrible monster!"

Ton laughed and broke off a piece of toast, offering it to Izzy.

Ren watched his baby accept it and lick at the gooey less with interest.

"She a bomb, see?" Ton said again as he took another bite, "She bigger than a boom. She a big noise and all colour flappy things."

Walter considered, trying to see it from Taddy's point of view, how would he respond.

"A party popper?" he finally asked, "Do you men she is an explosion?"

"Yesh!" Ton clapped, "Surprise!"

Everyone laughed as he looked happily at his little friend and she offered him back the soggy remains of his toast.

As Ton accepted it and placed it on his plate offering more jam covered toast as Jarred watched Ren grin happily.

Accepting that he could share his sister.


	28. wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/v23hg9ysv/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Walter was in the garden taking photographs of the new flowers starting to bloom, the trumpeting of spring as Taddy likes to call it.

He was aware of someone next to him and looked down, expecting to find Ton or Babs but it was Ren standing there silently regarding him with a look of sorrow.

"Hi" he smiled, "You're up early."

Ren nodded, his hands wringing his PJ top as he looked at the flowers Walter had been framing for a good shot.

"They probably have a fancy name, most flowers do but Taddy always called them onion flowers because if you crush them they smell like onion" Walter started to talk softly, "They are a weed that most people pull out of the garden and throw away. Taddy says they are as pretty as everyone else and they deserve a spot on the garden. Who gets to say a daffodil or snowdrop is any better."

Ren looked at where Walter was pointing and touched the bright yellow flower with an orange trumpet, "Daffodil?"

"That's right, well done!" Walter praised, "And the wee white ones like these, see? They have little green spots on them, they are called snow drops."

"You seem a bit worried today" Walter continued as he changed out his lens for a wide angle, "Wanna talk about it? I have my Taddy's ability to listen well."

Ren shrugged and looked back at the house still sleeping and unaware that one of their babies was loose in the next door garden.

"Worried? You think they will be mad with you?"

A nod.

"Why? Coz you came to say hi?"

A shake.

"You did something?"

A nod.

"OK? Is it something I can help fix?"

Ren looked at him like he hadn't thought about tht option and Walter smiled, "You have met the Ton Monster, right? Not much goes wrong that I can't fix."

Ren was wringing his PJs again and Walter had a sudden thought.

"Renny, did you wet your bed?"

A lip wobble and eyes filling as he nodded.

"I know where the sheets and stuff are, we can change it. Make it all better. Right?" Walter placed the camera in its bag as he packed up, "Come on. I'll help you buddy."

Walter followed him into the house and found the little girl had been moved to the cot and he touched her, finding her warm and dry as she slept.

"OK, first we choose some sheets" Walter said as he pulled open a cupboard and pointed at the pile of sheets.

"Aliens!" Ren gasped as he looked at a pair of blue sheets with little green men in the fabric.

"Good choice. These were mine, ya know." Walter grinned, "Babs didn't like them and Ton wants everything Dino these days. He's a bit mad ya know. Right, so we put the pillows over here and we pull off each blanket, folding it as we go so we can put them back on right."

Walter soon had the bed stripped and was pleased to see the plastic sheet his Taddy had given them had worked and he gave it a quick spray and wipe with some stuff from the laundry and then attached the fitted sheet, showing Ren how the corners worked.

Ren had never seen anything so clever and his bed was soon made up with fresh bedding like nothing had ever happened.

"Walter?" Carl said softly from the doorway, "Hey. You're up and about with the birds."

"Hi Uncle Carl, I wanted the first light for filtering, the sunrise can really make the background glow." Walter smiled as he handed Ren the last pillow, "Look Uncle Carl. We made the bed all by ourselves."

Carl glanced at the wadded bedding and PJs, guessing what had happened, "Well done Walter. Ren, you clever boy. I am so proud of you for making your bed. You are so grown up."

Ren's look of fear disappeared as he looked up at Carl and Carl knelt to embrace him, "Did you have an accident baby? Don't' worry, I used to have those too. Lots of children do. I used to cry though; I wasn't as clever as you to fix it. What a lovely made bed."

Ren's shaking stopped as he burrowed into those warm arms.

"Thank you Walter" Carl said softly.

Walter shrugged, "That's what family does."

Carl nodded, so thankful for the one he had been blessed with.

In both houses.


	29. Its OK to ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fzpyujofj/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ren was sitting on the floor playing with his sister, making cooing noises as she laughed.

"Hello Ren" Ianto said as he settled next to him, "I understand you got frightened this morning but Walter was there to help."

Ren nodded, not looking at him.

"It's OK to ask for help, we all need help sometimes" Ianto said as he grinned at the wee girl, "Walter was really happy that you went to him because he loves to help. Babs is too big now and Ton only wants me. To have a friend like you has made him very happy."

Ren looked up at hi with surprise, a small smile.

"Ren. I know it can be scary in a new place. When I first went to live with my Daddy and Taddy I cried every night. Not because I didn't want to be there, but because I was scared that I would have to leave." Ianto was speaking very softly now and Jarred froze with Carl in the doorway, behind the two talking on the floor, "I thought. One day they will want a better one. A cleverer one, or one that isn't … hurt inside. Every time I did a bad thing I waited for the smacking. The hurting that never came and it made me even more scared because I thought that when they did finally punish me it would be so bad."

Ren was not moving, barely breathing as he listened.

"Then one day I broke something important. I knew it was too and I still broke it because I was angry about something I didn't want to tell them" Ianto sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "My Taddy was so upset that he cried. Knelt picking up the pieces of the vase and crying because it was his Mama's and she was gone and I broke it out of temper."

"I wanted to die. I knew they didn't' want me now and I just waited to see if they were going to hit me a lot or just give me away without any of my things" Ianto spoke, "Like my Daddy had."

Ren was plucking at a trouser leg, looking up at Ianto with huge eyes, "What happened Uncle?"

"My Taddy stopped picking up pieces of vase and pulled me into his arms, asking if I had been cut and kissing me" Ianto snorted, "He told me it was just a vase. In the end things are just things but I was special. Can you imagine? Me. Special. That's what he said, cuddling me on the floor."

He looked down at the little boy's open face, "That's when I knew he was never letting me go. That I was never being put back into a scary place full of hurts."

"My Taddy loves me" Ianto grinned, "You get to meet him at the weekend. Him and Daddy are coming to the book launch. My Tad and Dad, also my brother Gene. He looks just like me, we are almost like twins. One day it will happen for you too. One day you will be doing something and a voice in the back of your mind will say that you are safe and it's OK. Maybe not now, but one day. Because it's true. "

Ren nodded as he took it in.

"My mama died." Ianto staid sadly. "I never saw her again. One day though, you might see your mama again. Here. She might visit you to say hi and you can show her that you are safe. She knows you are better here and she is going to tell you how sorry she is that she let you down. She won't take you away. No one can. This is where you belong now, here with us and we all love you so much and are so happy that you are here."

Ren looked down, hiding his grin as he nodded.

"Mama and Dadda did it wrong" he stated.

"Sort of" Ianto was careful with his reply, "I think … I think Mama and Dadda found it too hard. They needed someone to be better for you. Carl and Jarred are better for you. Right?"

"They are the best!" Ren said, looking up to defend them, "They are mine! I wanna stay forever."

"Good" Ianto grinned, "Because we all want you to as well. You are too much fun."

Ren thought for a while as Carl pushed his beloved over to the sofa and they sat.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Poppet" Ianto answered.

"Can I call then Taddy and Papa?"

"If you want. They would like that because that's what they would like to be for you."

Ren nodded and went back to examining the toy his sister was chewing on.

Ianto looked back at the two men who were holding each other with glee.

Ianto had done it again.

Saved this little family.


	30. Welsh Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/k1pfj6a9b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Herb seemed nervous about something so Ianto stopped pottering about and settled at the kitchen table as he watched Herb folding a paper napkin in to a fan.

"So how's retirement going for you?" Ianto asked politely, "Carl said you have been a wonderful friend to him during the transition."

"He's a nice bloke" Herb grunted, "eager too."

"Yeah. He likes this place, you too." Ianto smiled softly, "He told me yesterday that he missed having you about the place. His relationship with his father fell apart once he came out and he has enjoyed a father figure in his life again. I think if you called in now and then for a natter and a cuppa he would be well made up."

"Really?" Herb perked up and smiled at Ianto, "He's a nice boy. I sometimes think, if I had a son … you know. He would have followed me into the firehouse."

"A daughter, right?" Ianto tried to remember.

"Carla, yeah. She lives in Spain with her family" he nodded.

"And us" Ianto smiled back, "You always have us."

"I know" Herb looked down again, "That's uh … I mean … uh …."

"You want to ask Bets out on a date and are too scared to ask" Ianto said calmly as he poured the tea, "You want me to say that I won't voice a negative opinion and really you want to know if I think she might say yes."

"You never muck about" Herb snorted.

"No need when you're with friends" Ianto answered, pushing the plate of cookies at him, "Bets has been on edge waiting for you to get up the courage to ask her to the cinema or something. The book launch would be a good time. In the library, where Heck and Sean are represented. Let her see that you are happy to share their space. Because they are still here, still in the back of her mind. You know that though, your dear wife is still reminding you to put your dishes in the sink."

Herb snorted.

"My wife has been dead for more years than I dare count" Ianto sighed, "She died when Walt was born. I still hear her plain as day scolding me sometimes. When I was in the avalanche it was her that bullied me into surviving. Jack has accepted that she is there in the back of my mind, he was a bit jealous at first but now knows that she is a part of me."

"Daphne was a strong woman, a bit domineering but she kept me in line" Herb smiled. "Heck and I were childhood friends, him and Bets were married a month before us. We have been friends for so long, I just worry that she might not want to see me as more than that."

"Life is short" Ianto stated, "What's the worst that can happen? You both realize that you are only friends? What if you have the chance of more and don't act. Come on. Go for it."

"I just might" Herb snorted, then Ianto watched his face soften as a sleepy toddler came wandering in grizzling as he rubbed his elbow.

"Aw, did you fall over mate?" he crooned, picking him up and examining the elbow, then kissing it "Poor mister elbow."

Ton sniffed and smiled at him, accepting a cuddle, "Poor Ton."

Ton sighed happily and Ianto held out a cookie, "Cookie for a cookie monster?"

"COOKIE" Ton said in a growly voice and Herb laughed as he watched the little boy munch on it.

"I wanted a son" Herb finally said, "Sean was a lovely boy. Me and Heck would go climbing with him when we were still sprightly. When he died I … it was a hard time. You and your family saved them. He was so proud of these buttons. Especially Babbit. They would cometo the firehouse and the wee one would scream and clap until I sounded the horn."

"Babs still loves things like that." Ianto assured him, "Just because she wears dresses now, it doesn't mean she's not still the same person. She spends a lot of time with Carl over there. I think you helped with that."

"This little one, he is such a little monster," Herb sighed, "Look at that poor cookie"

"Herb!" Bet exclaimed, standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries and he shot to his feet, reaching for the bag with his free hand.

"Let me get that for you love" he smiled and she exchanged the bag for the boy, kissing the little boy as he offered her some cookie.

"That's OK darling" she crooned, "You can have it. You been spending time with Herb, have you?"

"Herbie, beep beep!" Ton crowed, "Herbie my friend!"

"I'm glad" she gushed as she looked over at him and Herb grinned back.

Ianto resisted the urge to face palm.

"The book launch at the weekend, Herb was talking to me about it. He feels a bit stuffy going on his own in a suit and tie" Ianto said casually, "I thought you might like to attend together. He could walk you down as me and Jack need to be there early and I do worry about you walking on that road until the roading crew is finished resurfacing."

"Great idea" Herb boomed, "May I escort you, my lady?"

He bowed and she giggled as she curtsied, blushing.

Ianto loved to see her happy.


	31. pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/sriu9108f/)  
>    
> [](https://)

The book launch was going well, the children all dressed in their best and Bethany wearing a matching outfit to her beloved Babs, the Two Bs swanning about like it was all about them.

Walter was signing autographs politely and glancing at some of the large colour photos on large plinths.

Especially the one of his mother and Taddy, laughing on a sunny day.

Then one of him and Taddy, just the two of them as they looked up at something. He tried to remember what and decided it must be the day they released the balloons for the poor lady that died during the flood.

Their faces turned to the light like Mama was kissing them.

One of Taddy and Dad, Taddy on his lap snoozing as Dad laughs at something.

And his personal favorite.

Taddy and Daddy in Cardiff, Daddy in his coat and Taddy wearing Heck's hat, having a picnic style lunch outside the SWAT headquarters.

They are still so in love.

Still.

Walter spied Ren hiding around a shelf with Izzy and he walked around to kneel and ask if he wanted to go with him to get some food from the table.

"I'll carry the Iz if ya like, then you can carry the plate" Walter reasoned and the little boy nodded happily, following Walter as he negotiated everyone with a polite smile and whispered, "Excuse us please."

"I would like to thank you all for coming" Jarred called out, gaining attention, "This book is probably the best thing I have ever done and I am very proud of it, and my new home which features in it. Well, next to me and Carl starting our family."

Some cheers and clapping as he grinned, "Ianto and I would like to thank you all for coming and eating our food."

Some laughter.

"Ianto would like you all to know that he doesn't expect you to purchase a book, not when you are in it so fifteen copies are available to read through the library here and later on they will drop to five so the other ten can be sold off to help proceed the cause. All proceeds from the book sales are going to the town's Mayoral Fund and I would like to say at this time that it includes my share."

Some cheers and clapping.

"Jarred had accepted a full time job here in the mayoral office with me and the crèche will now have more babies for you all to fuss over each time you come in to swap your books" Ianto said happily, "I love you all, my town. My family and I would like you all raise a glass now to the book. Jarred's wonderful book."

Ianto pulled off the velvet material with a flourish to reveal the finished book cover.

"Ianto, Walter and Company!" everyone cheered as Ianto looked over at his son, gaping with open shock at the book, the picture of him and his Tad the front cover. Only there was a golden star up in the corner they were looking at and he knew immediately that it was Mama.

"I love my boy. He saved my life, helped me get a great catch in my husband and accepted the children that came," Ianto raised his glass of red wine, "This is my story of how I became Walter's Taddy and how he became my best friend."

Walter thought he might cry and he swelled with pride as he raised his glass of lemonade, freshly made by Granny Bets and he slipped as he watched Babs clasp her hands and declare it the loveliest picture of them ever.

He looked over at his Dad and saw nothing but pride as he stood next to a picture of Stephen and himself, laying in the long clover with their eyes closed looking like carbon copies.

Daddy was so handsome.

So was Stephen.

Walter looked around at his family and felt great pride.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/un5mk6p2n/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	32. visit from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/s89m5e0dr/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto was sitting at his desk in the Mayoral chambers going over the next meeting agenda when Jarred came to the door.

"Are you busy? There is a young woman here to see you, seems kinda nervous. Won't tell me her name and looks like she might burst into tears if I push too hard." He said softly and Ianto frowned, closing the file and nodding as he leaned back and looked out the large window wall at the garden where several children were butterfly hunting.

The sound of Jarred returning had him turning back and he took a moment to measure his emotions as he looked at Chrystal Hartman standing there wringing her hands.

"Thank you Jarred love" Ianto said as he blinked and then remembered his manners, waving his hand at a chair.

"Will you be wanting any refreshments?" Jarred asked, surprised to see Ianto's sudden annoyance in his straight backed stiffness.

"No thank you, I think … I think we just need a moment" Ianto sighed, trying to calm himself.

"OK" Jarred stepped out but did not close the door, wanting to know why this woman had instantly upset Ianto on sight.

"Hello Chrystal" Ianto said politely.

"Hello Ianto" she said back.

"Where's your mother?"

"She … she doesn't know I'm here. She's away at a symposium and I snuck away while Gedrid was busy" she said. Glancing out the window to see two blonde twins race past, laughing so much they were tripping over each other, their butterfly nets flying above their heads like flags.

"Gerdid?"

"He's my … handler, she calls him. I'm to marry him, she says. He has money and …she likes him." Chrystal looked out the window again and saw Ton on the other side of the glass, calmly staring back at her with a flower wilting in his hand.

When he saw her looking he smiled and waved the flower at her, then turned and toddled off yelling at the children.

"That's Ton, my youngest" Ianto said as he watched Jarred storm past, heading for the far end of the garden, "He is probably looking for some unsuspecting child to whack with it."

"I … I watch the TV show, Barbara is so pretty" she said softly, "Walter seems so protective."

"I am" Walter said from the doorway, his face unnaturally devoid of emotion as he stared at her. "It's Babs."

"Walter, this is Chrystal. Babs' mother." Ianto smiled softly.

"I know who she is, I remember her" Walter stepped into the room and never took his eyes off her, "Babs belongs to us now You can't have her back. She won't go anyway. We talked about it and she will never go anywhere with you."

"It's OK baby" Ianto soothed, "I think she just wanted to say hello."

"And if Babs doesn't?" Walter raised his head and Ianto saw Lisa in him, something he hadn't seen in a long time but the glare was pure Hallett.

"That's up to her" John said from the doorway, reaching out to place a hand on Walter' shoulder "It's OK sweetheart. My daughter is not going anywhere."

"Johnny?" she looked up at him and Ianto saw her face change into one of hope, "Oh Johnny. Look at you, you look so healthy."

"With Ianto looking after me I have no real choice" John sighed, then watched the two little nymphs dance past with their nets swinging.

Ianto knew it was being left to him, knew he had the power and he chose.

"The one with bare feet" he finally said, "On the left. That's Babs. My daughter. Bethy is her beloved."

Chrystal leaned closer to the window to watch as Babs stopped dancing to brush Bethy's hair off her face, full of love and joy as they spoke about something that could only be imagined.

"Oh John, she looks so like you!"

John cleared this throat, "But she has your laugh."

Ianto sighed as he watched Babs look over and focus on the woman who sat with her hands pressing against the glass, John standing behind her.

As Babs canted her head Ianto knew she was already working it out.


	33. just the clothes on her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/lvuxexe9b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Babs entered the office with Bethy holding her hand and both girls shot around the desk to Ianto.

"Babsy, this is your Mama" Ianto said softly.

"Mama Em is my Mama" she said defiantly, "This is just the woman who didn't want me."

Chrystal blanched and looked up at John for something, Ianto wondered what.

"Your Mother was young and scared and … not well." John tried, "She knew Taddy would love you and care for you. She knew he would be the best one in the whole world. She gave you to him, it doesn't mean that she didn't want you. She just wanted you to be safe and loved and knew Taddy would do it better."

Babs frowned as she considered Chrystal, "We have the same hair."

"Yeah" John smiled, "and the same laugh. Sometimes when you are eating you smell your food like her too."

Babs was leaning against Ianto as Bethy sat in his lap and it was Bethy who decided to speak next.

"Babbit belongs to me. I'm going to be her wife and we will have babies and stuff. You are not allowed to hurt her!" Bethy said, gripping Ianto's arm tightly as she struggled to be brave.

"Yes" Babs said softly, "We will have a house here in the village with a big garden, cats and a dog. Lots of babies and I will be a good second in command when Walter is the mayor."

Walter raised an eyebrow, looking more like his father, "I'll be mayor, will I?"

"Yep. Stephen is going in to forensic science, you will be mayor, I am the glamorous PA and Ton is the comic relief." She sniffed, "Taddy and Daddy and Pappa will be three old farts sitting in the garden out there talking about how it was in their day."

"Guess we need to get that seat sorted because I am not sitting on that stone thing, not with the haemorrhoids I see our child giving me" Ianto snorted.

Chrystal looked at Babs hopefully, "I don't want to take you away or make myself important. I know you are happy and where you are supposed to be. I see that, I know it in my heart, I just …I just. I'm so scared."

Chrystal burst into tears and John dropped to a knee, taking her in his arms as he tried to calm her.

Carl was in the doorway, Jarred behind him and Ianto felt an urge of love for them wanting to help protect his baby girl.

"It's OK, she's not here to cause trouble. It's her mother we need to fear" Ianto said to the men as Carl moved around the desk to look at her.

"Wow, Babby bum, you have her hair" Carl offered and Babs lit up, as he agreed with her earlier claim.

"Your Papa's lovely mouth though" Jarred said softly and John blushed as he tightened his grip on Chrystal.

"What are you afraid of?" Ianto asked, "Of me?"

"Of Mam, when she discovers I ran away she will be so angry. The wedding and stuff" she shuddered and John looked over her head at Ianto in silent question.

Ianto saw it. There was no hiding John's heart as he clutched her tightly and Ianto found himself nodding, "I have to talk to Jack. This is his child and his home too."

"Come on" John said to her, "Come meet the Tonny Beast, you will fall in love."

He led her out and Babs curled into Ianto's lap, not wanting to go.

"I need to talk to Daddy" Ianto repeated. Babs nodded and played with his tie as Bethy slid out the door to glare some more at the woman who abandoned her love.

With a sigh Ianto put the phone on speaker and Jack answered immediately.

" _Babe? You OK?"_

"Hello Cariad, sorry to ring during your exercise thingee." Ianto said and Jack laughed.

" _I'm just watching them all fall over their own arses on this endurance course"_

"Hello Daddy" Babs said softly, "No naughty talk, I'm here."

" _My love"_

"My mother is here wanting somewhere to hide from her mama" Babs informed him, "Taddy said it's your home and I am your child so you need to have to say. You are not going to throw her away are you? Just coz she did me?"

"That's not what I said munchkin" Ianto scolded, "I said Daddy gets a say like we all do. This isn't about you, or your mama. This is about me and Daddy and Papa. We have a relationship that means the three of us have to talk about things to make decisions sometimes. It's not all Daddy. What if I don't want her here? She hurt me deeply, she let me down, not just you."

Babs sucked her cheeks in to look like her father as she glared at Ianto.

" _She's there now?"_

"Outside. But yes. Clothes on her back, weeping and terrified that her mother will find her." Ianto sighed.

"OK. For tonight, we will all talk when I get home." Jack sighed and Ianto sent his love before hanging up.

Babs cuddled Ianto and kissed his cheek as she thanked him for letting her stay the night.

Ianto just hoped this was not the beginning of a new problem.


	34. decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/zbow0hddb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"So your mother might come looking for you?" Herb asked as he sat at the table watching Bets cut some cake for the table.

"I don't think it will occur to her that I came here" Chrystal said, "She told me that if I ever went near John again she would send me away. I don't want to go to my Uncle in Spain."

"When she found out that you had left Babbit behind, signed him over to me, what did she do?" Ianto asked and she screwed her face up.

"She said…she screamed and said that I was a disappointment from the moment I was born" she sighed, "If only I had been a boy. She wanted a boy. I knew she wanted him too. I knew ... I mean, I would have lost him anyway. To her, don't you see? I had to save him. I couldn't save myself."

Jack stood in the doorway and watched her crumble, watched John move to comfort and his lovely Welshman rub his face.

"Chrystal, I understand that you didn't come here for Babbit. You came for John, didn't' you" Ianto finally stated and she looked up at him from John's arms and nodded morosely.

"Sweetling" John sighed, "We both agreed we were not going to work. You were too young and your mother …"

"I'm older now. I'm nearly 24! She can't control me now, I'm old enough to defy her. John please. I haven't found anyone else I even remotely see the way I see you. I never stopped loving you, please. I messed up, I know you didn't want a baby but … John?" her lip was wobbling and her eyes welling as she looked at him and Ianto knew before John's face betrayed him.

"Things will need to be said" Jack interrupted, "My daughter is not part of this. Babs is mine. Mine and Ianto's. John was included, you can be too. In time, but you need to remember that she is ours. There is no negotiation there."

"I understand" she said eagerly, "I would like to know her. Be a friend. I know I can never take the place of you and especially Ianto. I know she is yours. I just want a spot at the table. Right? I wanna be here, safe and …"

"Somebody" Ianto finished for her "You don't want to be your mother's daughter anymore."

"Yeah" she whispered, "I wanna be me. Whoever I am."

"It's OK" Babs said as she clambered out from behind the sofa, "I didn't know who I really was for a long time. It's scary when you are someone else to who people think you are. Don't worry. You will find who you are. I did and I'm awesome!"

Everyone laughed as Ianto scooped her onto his lap and kissed her lovingly, "Yes my love, you are the awesomest awesome."

Babs snuggled into her Taddy's arms and whispered softly, "I don't wanna call her Mama."

"You don't have to" he sighed as he closed his eyes and squeezed lovingly, her moan of contentment making Jack smile.

"Hey, you aren't stealing all the hugs I hope" he scolded, "I want some later."

"Don't be silly" Ianto said softly, "I'm stealing some off her!"

"Taddy!" she laughed, pushing back to place her little hands on his face, "You are so naughty. You are lucky that I love you!"

"Yes angel, I am" he smiled and she stroked his face, feeling the whiskers starting.

"Taddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you be whiskery tomorrow? I want a whisker kiss, like Heck used to give."

"Alright darling, I won't shave all day tomorrow, then Daddy can shave me in the bath tomorrow night." He promised and Jack made a happy noise before he could stop himself.

John laughed as Ianto blushed and Jack leered happily.

Chrystal clung to John and Ianto took a breath before talking the next issue, "Chrystal. I will show you to the guest room …"

"Can't I be with John?" she asked plaintively.

"We have a rule in this house" Ianto explained, "John is not allowed a woman in his bed around the children."

"But, I'm not a stranger, I'm …"

"A stranger to my children" Ianto said forcefully, "If … IF … you and John go somewhere and the kids accept it then OK, but right now they need to see you for yourself, not part of John. If you go back to your mother, or you and John don't work it will be too upsetting. My house. My rules."

"Ianto's right" John said as he watched Babbit stare at Chrystal, "Babs likes morning cuddles and Ton comes in some nights since the flooding. It would be confusing. They never see someone else in there with me."

Jack was pleased to see Ianto's head rising to show his stubbornness on the matter.

There was no need to speak.

Ianto spoke for them both.


	35. choice already made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5xt5kwanj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Next morning Chrystal was in the same clothes and Ianto remembered her saying she had snuck out without anything.

"Well, I guess I need to get you some stuff" he said as he watched her reach for some toast.

"I'll call Tosh, have her buy some stuff" Jack said around a mouthful of bacon, "Best she stays here, if her mother is rampaging."

"True" Ianto nodded, "Chrystal, you write a list of stuff you need and we'll we what we can do about getting you some clothes and things."

"Thank you Ianto" she smiled.

Ianto didn't return it as he looked down at his porridge and she swallowed, knowing she still had to prove herself to him.

The kids wandered in and slid into their chairs. Babs turned to Ianto.

"Is Grandy coming for me?" she asked and Ianto nodded.

"Remember we both have some voce-overs today" Walter reminded her, "Grandy will stay overnight at the firehouse with us both, then being you home tomorrow afternoon."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have an extra day of recording, I won't be home for another day. Just me and Grandy so I guess I need to whomp him at chess again." Walter smiled.

"I can stay another night" she offered and Walter looked at her lovingly as he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"That's OK little sis, I know you miss your morning cuddle with Papa then. I'll be OK, besides. I want to write that new song without Ton trying to help" he assured her, "I do that best in my Star Room."

She nodded and reached to to tap Ianto's arm, "Remember, you promised the whiskers."

"I will not shave until you come home and get your whisker kisses" he promised, "But you know as soon as you are done I will get Daddy to take it all off."

Jack made a choking noise and Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I hope so" Jack chortled.

"Behave!" Ianto scolded with a look of total adoration, letting Jack take his hands and hold them.

"I need to check these figures on the new armored SWAT vehicle and then John and I need to meet with a client that is being troublesome. I don't know what time we will be home tonight." Jack told him with honest regret, "Don't wait up darling."

"You know I will" Ianto smiled, "Walter isn't the only on that had projects that are best done without the Ton helping. Once he is down for the night I need to sort the bloody school play."

"Why you!" Jack pouted.

"Because!" Ianto shot back with a grin, "We lost everything. The kids need new costumes and stuff. I need to organize."

"Can I help?" Chrystal asked, "I used to do plays at school, I went to a summer camp that was drama and music."

Babs canted her head, "You sing?"

"Yes, I can sing, play the piano and act. A little, I liked singing more" she smiled.

"Did you hear me sing?" Babs asked.

"Yes, you were wonderful. You and Walter are so brilliant in the TV series, I watch every episode and am so excited when you are on!" Chrystal gushed, "I am so proud of you"

"Thank you" Ianto said firmly, "Her father and I are very proud too."

"I am not trying to hone in" she whispered, looking down at her plate and John frowned at Ianto.

"I don't want to harp on and I do not want to be mean about it but I stand by what I said" Ianto said forcefully, "You are here as a friend. You still have to prove yourself to me before I accept anything more. Babbit might have forgiven you but I still need time to process."

"I understand" she said softly, "I will do anything. Please. I just … I just want to be with John."

"And if you can't make it work?" John asked with a look of worry.

"I will never ask you to move out, I will never reject you" Jack assured his old friend, "Neither will Ianto. You are part of this family Johnny."

John looked at Chrystal and continued to worry.

If it came to a choice, he would have to break her heart.


	36. Something on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4egazp8fj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack found Ianto on the study, staring out the window at the children playing outside.

"She makes you nervous" Jack said softly.

"I don't know" Ianto frowned, "It's just. Seeing her look so much like her mother. She used to have her hair dark. I mean … I know she used to dye it dark in a show of anarchy but to see it the same as Babbit's, it just …unnerves me. Why. Does she like it blonde now or is it what her mother wanted? How much control is there still?"

"But do you trust her?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the desk and Ianto smiled, reaching out to rub his knee.

"Yes, I see the girl I used to know, I also see John. I had no idea he felt so deeply for her. She was too young but … it's been six years now. She's grown up and maybe …" Ianto shrugged, "Do I give her a chance? Give them a chance?"

"You fear for Babs in all this" Jack stated the fact as Ianto nodded.

"She's smart and I know we taught her restraint but she has always wanted a Mama, one of the reasons she loves Em so much .. I just fear for her little heart if this doesn't work out, ya know?" Ianto was wriggling between Jack's legs and leaning in for a kiss, Jack happy to oblige.

"All we can do is watch and wait baby" Jack soothed, "And know John would never hurt her."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Ianto smiled, stroking his husband' face gently, as if he might bruise.

"Not since this morning when the alarm went off" Jack pouted, "It's been at least three hours, I was starting to panic."

"Oh my poor darling" Ianto grinned, kissing him again, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, sucks to be me" Jack pouted and Ianto sucked the bottom lip into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Stop it" Babs said as she entered, "You will give the babies nightmares, they don't have to see you two rutting"

Jack laughed as he leaned back to watch her reaching into the tank for the lizards, intending to take them to the other house.

"Cheeky imp" Ianto scolded without any anger in his voice.

"Say Bye bye to GradTad" she crooned, holding out the lizards and Ianto leaned in to kiss each one and wish them a nice trip in the car.

She grinned lovingly at him and place them in their bright pink cat carrier, then waltzed off, yelling over her shoulder, "Rutting may resume!"

"Cheeky little bugger" Jack snorted.

"Have a safe trip" Ianto crooned, and Jack leaned back.

"Whoa, you kiss me with those lizard lips?" he said with fake horror as Ianto laughed.

"Come here you, I'll do much worse when you get home" Ianto warned and Jack hummed happily.

"I get to shave you!" Jack crowed, "You promised the girl! I get a shave in the bath!"

"You might get something else in the bathtub … first though. I hate whiskery baths and will need to shower off after" Ianto frowned.

"But I love shaving you" Jack grinned, "So you will put up with whiskery balls, eh?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack laughed at the image of a pair of balls wearing a beard and Ianto shook his head knowing the silly image Jack had in his brain.

"Go on, get out of here" Ianto scolded, slapping Jack's arse as he pushed him off the desk and Jack sniggered happily.

Chrystal watched the SUV drive off, followed by John in his vehicle and she sighed.

"They'll be back, my cooking brings them home" Bets told her softly and she smiled at Chrystal as Ianto turned back towards the house with Ton on his hip.

"Rain?" Ton looked up and held out his hand.

"Might be" Ianto agreed, looking up, "those clouds are creeping in."

"Creepy clouds" Ton crowed, "Buggers!"

"Yep, buggers the lot of them" Ianto agreed and Chrystal followed them back in, hesitating to look up the sky as well.

Rain was coming.


	37. crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6443fqq5r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Hey, we are having a rainy day engine clean" Carl said happily for the doorway, "Wondered if Tonny wanted to come help polish."

"Yesh!" Ton yelled with excitement and Ianto released him from the cuddle he was currently enduring on the sofa and little feet rushed to Carl to get scooped up.

"Come on stinker, there's a little boy waiting to play with you" he crowed as he wandered off and Ianto went back to reading his paper.

"He just took him" Chrystal said with surprise.

"Yep" Ianto said softly, "They just adopted a couple of little ones, one of which is craving a friend. Walter seems to fit the bill most of the time but he has taken a liking to Ton too, his own baby sister is special too."

"You love them all so much" she smiled, "First thing that struck me was your heart. I was so sad to read about the accident. Little Aurora. I am so sorry."

"I got the card your mother sent" Ianto snorted, "I wanted to shove it down her throat. It was so crass."

Crystal frowned and he sighed.

"It was a sunset and she had written 'Another one gone' inside it" Ianto explained, "I hid it from Jack and burnt it."

It was clear that she had no idea and he looked back at his paper.

"She wants a boy still, I think she wants me to have another so she can have her little boy" Chrystal said after a while, "I'm scared Ianto. Didn't come here to cause a problem, I just want somewhere safe. You are the only person that ever gave me that feeling."

The sound of crying had Ianto dropping the paper and rising as Carl came running in with an upset child.

"He fell from the bottom step, it's my fault, I looked away for a second" Carl was almost in tears as Ianto gathered his baby into his arms and started to sing as he rocked him.

"It's OK" Ianto said over a snuffing head that was nuzzled into his neck, "He knows about that step. Fell off it the other day with Walter, remember? Nobody's fault, he just gets going like a wind-up toy."

"OK Darling?" Ianto soothed as he sat with his baby in his lap, "Show Taddy the boo-boo."

Ton held out a pristine hand, nothing wrong with it but Ianto gasped like it was a mangled mess, garbing it and stroking it, then kissing it with a vengeance.

"Where else my love" Ianto said with wide eyes and a little finger was crooked in his face.

"Oh no, not that one. That's a lovely one" Ianto wailed, kissing the digit as Ton sniffled some more.

Carl headed back out and left Ianto crooning to a happy little man who was now grinning as he checked his elbow and then presented it, just in case.

"Poor elbow" Ianto soothed, laying the little boy on the sofa, "Let me get a better look."

Ianto checked the other elbow and then his knees, then pulled off a shoe and checked each toe puling and wriggling them as Ton giggled.

"Nope. All still there, but this one looks like a bit of a bugger" Ianto frowned at a big toe as if it had done him wrong, then he pretended to bite it as the little man screamed.

"Just letting it know I'm watching it, is all!" Ianto said conversationally as he pulled the t-shirt and Ton screamed as he knew what was coming, laughing at Ianto with absolute glee.

The raspberry on his stomach was loud and messy, the screaming and choking child wriggling and crying out for his Nanny to save him.

"Ianto Harkness Jones!" she scolded, rushing from the kitchen where she had been waiting with glee, "You let go of my dumpling bum this very minute!"

She scooped up the boneless child and squashed him to her breasts, "Oh my darling. Was he blowing you up again?"

"Yesh" Ton side with wide eyes, grabbing for her face to kiss her.

"Come on, Nanny will find something to get that air out, buggery Taddy!" she scolded as she opened the fridge and retrieved a little bottle of lemonade.

"Here we go, drink that and the burpies will get that air back out!" she said with that look Nannies get when they are right.

Ton sucked on the bottle with delight, the sticky sweet drink soothing and he knew when he was done he would have some good burps, his nose already tickling with them.

Placing the bottle carefully on the table, he ran back to Ianto who lifted him up and burped him like he was still a baby, the burps intermingled with hysterical laughter.

Chrystal watched and felt a pulling in her gut.

This is how family is supposed to be.

She was so glad her baby had been raised here, like this.

If only she had been too.


	38. Babs had Jack's foot in mouth disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/jnq163my7/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"Taddy?" a voice said softly as Ianto was going over lines with Walter and Ianto sighed softly.

Since they got back this afternoon, including Walter due to some sort of stop work meeting, Babs had been watching him like she was waiting for something. OK, here it comes. This is the moment. Babs is about to ask for an explanation of Chrystal's behaviour.

Ianto turned and smiled softly, ready with what he hoped would be appropriate answers when Stephen brushed past his sister and slumped next to Walter.

"Come sit down darling" Ianto said as he patted the sofa next to him, "Come tell me what the problem is."

"Nanny Bets is out with Herb again" she said, totally blindsiding Ianto who could only blink with surprise. "What is she doing?"

"Ah, an old movie they wanted to see again" Ianto struggled to understand her frown.

"No. I mean together. He had a wife. Nanny had Heck. What about Heck? Is Herb trying to steal her?" Babs demanded and Ianto felt his confusion fade to slight annoyance at her tone.

"Honey, Nanny still loves Heck, but it's been a while and she and Herb are friends. It might become a bit more in time but …"

"NO!" Babs barked, slapping her hand on the coffee table, "It will not! She belongs to Heck, dead or alive she belongs to him!"

"Babs!" Ianto warned, "Do not use that tone with me young lady. Heck is always here. Always will be, Herb cannot take his place here. He had been a friend to Nanny AND Heck since they were kids. He is already like family to …"

"Taddy. You don't get it" she rolled her eyes with annoyance, "She should not be with him. She promised Heck and her heart should be his forever!"

"Babs, you've not thought this thought. What about me and Daddy? If what you say is true then …"

"TADDY!" she roared, "I am right. Anyone who marries does for live. For always… and to love someone else means that you are a big fat liar and a fraud!"

Ianto couldn't speak, trying to swallow back the hurt at her remark but Walter caught onto the cause of his distress and leaned forward.

"Just because you are a girl, it doesn't mean I won't pummel you if you keep insulting Taddy!" he snarled.

"What?" Babs blinked with surprise.

"You wouldn't be here, Stephen … Ton … none of them." Walter pointed out, "It would be me and Taddy, all alone. Just the two of us. If Taddy hadn't fallen in love with Daddy I would never have known my Daddy's love, neither would you. You think they would have given a sickly baby like you to a single father? You think the Hallets would not have won and driven my Taddy insane if Daddy were not there to support him? Well? What would have happened when he was sick? Would I have gone into care?"

Babbit blinked.

"Mama is always here. I kiss her picture every night, so does Taddy. He still talks to her, sometimes he still misses her and tells her so. Doesn't mean he doesn't love Daddy or deserve Daddy's love! You are so stupid sometimes. You can love more than one person, he loves Daddy in a way he didn't love Mama and I'm OK with that, why aren't you?" Walter was shaking with rage, "How dare you call Taddy a liar or a fraud, he is the kindest most real person on the whole world and without him you wouldn't be you. Think the bloody Hartmans would have welcomed a daughter?"

Babs looked at Ianto with horror as she finally caught up to her words.

"Taddy, I didn't mean you" she whimpered, "I never … I mean … I forgot."

"I am entitled to a life after Lisa" Ianto struggled to speak calmly, "I deserve Jack's love. Lisa would have loved him too."

"Sorry Taddy" Babs was wringing her hands as Walter glared at her silently and Ianto rose from the sofa.

"Hot chocolate, yes?" he said as he rushed from the room and Walter spoke.

"He's going to cry now" he said to her with anger in his voice, "You made him feel like a bad person for loving Daddy."

"But I didn't mean him."

"Same difference, don't ya think?" Stephen demanded, "Nanny has found a bit of happy. Heck loved her and always wanted her to be happy. Why not his best friend to look after her for him?"

"I'm sorry" Babs whispered as she went to find Ianto and apologize again.

She felt terrible.

She had never thought about Taddy and Daddy, they were soul mates.

Mama Lisa hadn't even figured in her mind.

She was now starting to understand that Heck wasn't going to be pleased with her either when she visited him at the weekend with his fresh flowers for his grave.

Had she been stupid?


	39. fill 'im up please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/h5wcz8qgf/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Singing.

Chrystal was singing softly as she buffed Babbit's shoes and the Babs was entranced as she listened to the rendition of Amazing Grace. Ianto stood back listening as well as watching his daughter as she reached out to stroke her mother's cheek.

He turned away quickly, overcome with tumultuous emotions.

Glad she was happy, glad they were connecting, terrified that they were connecting, terrified that she might decide he wasn't her parent anymore.

God, the feels.

He decided to run it off, getting changed into his running gear and taking off around the village. He didn't feel like talking so a quick wave to those who called out as he pounded along the pavement seemed to do. Soon he had an even gait and a song pumping in his head in time to each foot fall.

He slowed as he came to the cemetery and he walked long the rows, looking at the freshly laid flowers and the new grass growing though the sod. It had been heartbreaking to find the whole thing underwater during the floods, so much washed away and the town had rallied to ensure all the graves were brought back to a respectful resting place once more.

He walked to Hector and Sean's, sitting on the seat and breathing deeply while looking at the headstone.

"Having a weird day" he said out loud, "don't know if I'm Arthur or Martha. Thought I'd come talk to you for a while."

As expected, Heck wasn't too forthcoming and Ianto snorted as he let his head fall back.

The sun was warm, the bees were busy and Ianto found himself calming and centering, starting to feel more in control and he walked back up to the chalets with measured steps.

He was hungry now so he started making sandwiches until he realized the plate was overflowing and he ate one without taking them through, feeling selfish for a moment, then choosing another before walking through to place it on the table where the children were sitting.

Ominously quiet.

Ianto took a bite out of his sandwich and considered running for a brief moment, then sat and waited to see what had happened while he had left them unattended.

"Babs would like to say something" Walter said calmly, not looking at her.

Oh damn, he should have stayed.

"I'm sorry Taddy. I love you and Daddy, I watch you together and hope to have that with Bethy. I never even thought about Mama Lisa. Or Alice. Or his other family that died. I never thought about any of that."

Her lip was wobbling as she spoke, her breath hitching and he knew she was close to tears.

"And your Papa" he said softly, startling all of them. "Jack and John had a thing after his family died. Daddy needed someone to love him and Papa was there for him. If they hadn't broken up and Daddy found me, you would not have even been born because your Papa would be with Daddy still, not even ever with your mother in the first place."

The children gaped.

"Everyone had a past, there are very few people who find their true love straight away. Life can be a whole series of frogs before one becomes a prince" Ianto explained, "Love is strange and life is complicated. Being a grown-up doesn't make you any smarter or better than at the ages you are now. You think I want to get up some mornings? Get dressed and be nice? You ever think that sometimes I want to be cuddled, loved and have someone tell me it's going to be OK? Like I do for you? Daddy does that. Like I do for him. In the dark, we hold on for dear life sometimes, terrified or upset or just so grateful for that moment together. Never judge others when you don't know the mechanism of their hearts. You of all people should know that."

"I know" she nodded and Walter leaned forward.

"But you don't feel scared or lonely now though, right?" he asked.

"Sometimes I want to scream or cry. Sometimes I feel sad and don't know why. I go to your Daddy and he holds me. He doesn't ask why, he doesn't criticize and he always stops to give me what I need" he smiled softly, "Same for me. Daddy comes home complaining that his feet hurt, of course he gets a foot massage. A kiss and cuddle until his feet don't matter. That's love. Not the sex thing, even if that is nice, a real love is someone that fills you up just with a touch or look. Just standing close enough to touch is as fulfilling as a huge steak sandwich. I wish that love for all of you, to one day have a true love. Daddy is mine and I am so blessed."

"Ianto?"

Ianto swung to find Jack in the doorway, tears rolling down his cheeks and Ianto rose, rushing to comfort him even as Jack laughed softly and pulled him in tightly.

"I love you too, my beloved." Jack sobbed, kissing him passionately, not caring that their children could see, "God, I love you so much."

Ianto didn't have a reply, none was needed as he buried his face in Jack's neck and got filled up.


	40. JUST THE SMUT MA'AM, JUST THE SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/dpsapyktr/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

**WARNING SMUT ALERT**

.

.

.

Sitting there in the gentle coolness of the room with his ears trained for the sound of the footsteps that Jack know will signify something rather excellent coming his way, he stares into the wall sized mirror that occupies the other end of the room.

This is the only Chalet that has a wall sized mirror like this and it was by his request a few months back when Ianto started to 'reward' him in this way that it was placed there.

The door opens respectfully behind him and he looks down towards the table and hold in his excitement. Jack doesn't want to ruin things by seeing the man that he is to be massaged by.

**Not yet.**

The fantasy of not knowing who is massaging him and what they look like is part of the driving desire that comes from this experience that he is about to undertake.

Jack lays face down on the massage table, the warm towels covering it plush and welcoming.

Without a word Ianto rolls his hands in a little expensive massage cream and begins to work on Jack's shoulders, neck and back. The tensions of the day slowly wear away. In time Jack snoozes for a little before hands slowly roll down his mid-back to his lower regions.

Eventually he comes to Jack's buttocks and spends some time there before working down his rock hard thighs to his pride and joy: those jewel shaped calves that everyone agrees cannot be improved upon.

A brief massage is all that Jack gets there before he rolls his hands straight up and begins to work between the crease of Jack's buttocks before stroking his asshole in long strokes.

Cream is applied.

A finger is inserted.

Jack stifles a slight groan at the quality of his technique before stretching himself up and making sure that his head is forward but facing down so he cannot see him. The desire to look up is so intense and strong that he can barely handle it.

Jack's hips slowly move upwards as he hardens down below to the point where it is almost painful to lay on his erection. Ianto comes down and buries his tongue in his butt. The rolling circular feel of his soft tongue running over the hairless skin around the hole is extraordinarily exciting.

Jack's flesh tingles with a kind of electrical energy that spurs warm sensations of pleasure that flow through his entire body. Soon he can handle no more of this treatment. Jack closes his eyes and turns over and allow him to do what he does best.

A large amount of massage cream is applied to his hands to form a blobby, sticky mess. Jack still has his eyes closed and refuses to open them as hands squeeze into the rock hard shaft of Jack's very large cock.

Ianto works up and down the shaft before rolling his fingers around on Jack's hairless balls. He is soon jerking on the shaft at pace and Jack has to admit that his grip strength is sensitive enough to achieve the maximum stimulation.

Just as Jack is about to cum he releases his hands from the throbbing cock and places his mouth over the tip. Jack squirts his juices up into his throat and feel it contracting as he swallows over and over again as each of the gigantic reams of white cream that he puts up inside of him is taken and fully consumed.

Jack's eyes spring open and stare at the horn-rimmed glasses he hadn't felt touch him once and the brunette wig that had brushed his stomach muscles in a horribly, heavenly way frames Ianto's face, softening it. Waves and soft curls that seem a parody of his short hair, letting Jack see what a twin sister might look like, if Ianto had one.

Jack smiles and tells him to get his fucking sexy ass on the table and he does as Jack slides off and has him on all fours. Jack spreads Ianto's white stocking legs and slides into his tight little ass.

Then he hammers away. Jack is still hard due to being so turned. With a hot younger man to fuck, how could he not be?

Faster and faster Jack pounds; the squelch of the lubricant that he used to make sure the way was frictionless is a pleasurable sound to his ears. Jack takes Ianto's hips in either hand then slams forward hard and fast so that his muscles strain and stress and fill with blood so they enlarge and make him look stronger, bigger and sexier in the mirrored wall they are both looking into with wanton lust.

Jack fucks him like this as they stare into the mirror with his moans and groans pouring into his ears. When Jack cums he pulls out and squirts juices all over his sexy ass. It isn't as big and as impressive a load as the one Jack made him swallow, but by most men standards the several strokes of semen over his back and buttocks is more than enough to make it to porn star level.

Jack then stands Ianto up for a brief sexy kiss before slapping him on the ass and telling him that he needs to keep that wig and glasses together because it is a lovely librarian look.

Ianto is shuddering in his arms as his own orgasm is winding down and huffs softly into his neck as he agrees that the mirror in this chalet was a good idea after all.

Still not calling it the shag shack though!


	41. Ren the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/kfyk08i1f/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

"Ianto?" Carl called out as he wandered into the house, letting go of Ren's hand so he could run for the toy box.

Izzy was in his hip and he sat her down, smiling at the little boy who was confidently tipping most of the contents out with zeal.

"Hey" Ianto came around the corner of the doorframe, a grin and the apron he had just pulled off being neatly folded, "Jarred still not a hundred percent?"

"I really appreciate this" Carl rose and grinned back, "He thought he was getting better and had a cup of coffee, lost it all within minutes."

"At least it's not catching" Ianto sighed, "Gallstones are so cruel."

"We have the appointment in town and then I want him to rest, he's not slept for it" Carl frowned and then sighed, showing his own fatigue.

"Are you OK driving?" Ianto asked, placing a hand on his arm, "I don't want you in a ditch."

"Yeah, Herb is driving us because he wants to do some shopping" Carl was touched by the display of concern, "Hopefully we get an appointment for the hospital and he can get his gallbladder taken out, would be so much better than these repeated attacks."

"I'll be hoping that too" Ianto nodded, "They are fine here, Ton is having a rare day with Daddy in town so it's just us. I have some paperwork I can easily do here and you know any chance to seize some kids and I'm there, the twins are coming over soon for a play day with Izzy too."

Carl's face lit up as he turned to Izzy, "Did you hear that darling? Prim and Ifan are coming over for a little knees up with you!"

Ren's face lit up, "Can I help?"

"Of course, that's why I told Em you would be here," Ianto crooned, "I need my right hand man with this many crazy babies."

Ren puffed up happily at the praise and Carl was taken with the soft smile on the little boy's face as he fiddled with a toy. In the few short months since they had arrived, the little boy had blossomed into an adventurous and loving little man who sought praise repeatedly.

"I was going to do some cupcakes later if I have a helper to do the icing" Ianto continued to talk as he scooped up the baby and kissed her little face.

"Chocolate?" Ren gasped with hope.

"I believe so" Ianto answered easily, "Banana ones already cooling."

Ren fist pumped the air with excitement, then frowned, "But what about our babies?"

"High chairs" Ianto answered, "They can supervise with some toys and munchies."

"Of course" Ren nodded with a look of superiority, "That should contain the buggers."

Carl blinked and looked at Ianto who was trying not to laugh as he mouthed 'Babbit' with an eye roll. Seems the little boy was quite taken with the Babs these days.

Ren rose and went to the kitchen, then started slamming drawers until he found his little apron with his name proudly stenciled on the front and he hung it over a chair, ready for action.

"I'm just scrubbing in" he said imperiously as he stomped to the bathroom and Carl crept along the hall to watch the little boy vigorously scrub his hands like he was about to go into open heart surgery.

He shot back into the living room before stating to giggle while pointing back, trying to tell Ianto what he saw.

"You saw Doctor Ren?" Ianto asked.

"Oh god, I need to pee" Carl gasped. "I don't want him to see me laugh though, god."

"Apparently they watched one of Owen's surgeries he left in the DVD player and all decided to be doctors when they grow up, apparently Babbit thinks pink scrubs will be so in by then" Ianto snorted, "Of course by tea time she was an astronaut thanks to The Martian movie but Ren is holding onto the doctor thing."

"Doctor Ren. I like it" Carl smiled, then leant over and kissed Ianto's cheek, "Will call you and let you know"

He wandered off and Ren stood in the doorway with his hands held up, surgeon style.

"Glove me!" he demanded and Ianto got the box of latex gloves that were for the glue and paint days, slipping some onto little hands.

Soon the babies were there and three high chairs sat by the table where Ren was kneeling on a chair with his tongue between his teeth, icing a little cake with pin point accuracy.

"Oh Ren, that is superb!" Ianto gushed, "You should be a master chef when you grow up, like Hesston or something."

"Jamie Oliver" Ren supplied and Ianto pointed to show that was the name he was aiming for.

"But with better hair" Ren muttered and Ianto snorted softly.

Ren was getting feisty these days.


	42. gender asigning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/lutambs0p/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"I don't know about being a TV cook" Ren said after a while.

"Babs and Walter love the camera" Ianto shrugged, "I'm not a big camera fan, myself."

"I don't know if I could be so smiley all the time" Ren shrugged.

"Cheerful. I know what you mean, like the people on the telly all happy and smiling for the camera. Their feet must hurt and they must be busting for the loo like everyone else" Ianto shrugged.

"I think about that too" Ren stopped icing and leaned on his arms looking up at Ianto, "How do plane drivers go to the loo?"

Ianto pulled out a chair and sat, "There are two pilots. One can go to the loo while the other one flies. And when they are up really high they can push a button for autopilot like a cruise control."

"Really?" Ren asked with genuine interest.

"Uncle Jack can fly" Ianto smiled, "Maybe he can ask one of his friends to show you a cockpit so you can see the two seats."

Ren's eyes bugged out as Ianto pulled out his phone and called Jack who confirmed that he did know a few owners of private planes that might let Ren have a look about.

Ianto knew the little boy was on overload now so they stopped talking as Ren sat staring at the cupcake he had been working on.

"Would you like to watch the Planes movie with the babies, supervise them while I finish up?" Ianto offered and he watched the little green eyes sparkle with glee at the thought.

"I couldn't have done today without you Ren, you are such a wonderful help to me" Ianto praised as the little boy chewed a cupcake with glee, "Look at these sleeping babies. You are so brilliant."

Ianto settled on the sofa and assured the little boy that some cupcakes were in a box for him to carry home as well.

"Thank you" Ren said politely as he looked hopefully at Ianto.

All three babies were asleep on the blanket laid out on the floor, little snores and snuffles. Ianto silently opened his arms and the little boy gleefully shot into his lap and sighed happily as Ianto held him and rubbed his back, letting him watch the rest of the movie with a loving hug.

Jack got home and Ton waddled into the room, checking each baby and saying their name out loud to himself, then walked over to pat Ren.

Ren grumbled in his sleep and Ton climbed into Ianto's lap, frowning as he forced himself into the clutch and Ianto laughed softly as Jack rushed to raise his legs onto a footrest, helping him maintain a hold on both kids.

Ren stirred and looked blearily at Ton and smiled, reaching out to hug him and kiss a little cheek before going back to sleep and Ton hummed happily as he lay in Ren's embrace.

The jealousy thing was gone, replaced with pleasure as the two little boys held each other in Ianto's lap and Jack placed a blanket over them all, watching his handsome husband's eyelids drooping as well.

Soon Jack was surrounded by sleeping babies and after taking several pictures he was drawn to the floor where the little ones were, laying with them and waiting eagerly for one to wake.

Ifan was first to wake and his gummy smile was lovely, Jack crooning as he changed the little man into dry naps and then cuddled him until a little hand squeezed his socked foot, alerting him to another baby awake.

Ifan was happy with the car keys, playing with them as Izzy got changed and cuddled as well, then she was happy with the binky.

Jack now waited for Prim to join the party and a soft huff from the sofa alerted him to the fact that his husband was watching him crouch over the baby like a gargoyle.

"Shhhh…. Be werry werry qwyet, I's hunting Wabbit" Jack said with exaggerated stuttering that had Ianto giggling.

Prim yawned and he pounced with glee, making Ianto laugh.

"Ya numpty" Ianto said softly as Jack kissed the baby girl with open adoration.

"God, you are so lucky you can't get preggers" Jack crooned, "I would have you barefoot and preggers in that there kitchen forever!"

"Me?" Ianto said as he pushed at Jack with his foot, "I think you would be a handsome preggers fella. If only you could cook."

Jack's look of insult was epic.


	43. poking the tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/ciwnt0o6r/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto wasn't expecting any appointments so late in the day as he rushed around the mayoral office straightening things and preparing to leave, so he really didn't expect to look up and see a visitor.

Especially this one.

He felt his hackles rise immediately and moved to place the desk between them as he glared down Yvonne Hartman and the two men that had accompanied her.

"Hello Mister Harkness-Jones" she purred.

"Mayor" he spat, "Or Doctor. I have nothing to say to you, get out!"

"I have come to see my grandson" she said calmly and Ianto smiled.

"There is no boy here with your blood in him" he said with syrupy sweetness.

"Yes, this silly notion he had to be a girl, churlish games. Noah will soon fall into line with me" she sniffed. "Now. Where is he?"

"Not here" Ianto said with glee, "You've missed her. She and her brothers are on their way to town as we speak for their dental appointments. If not for the earlier meeting I would have been with them. Too bad, what a pity, never mind."

"Has Chrystal called you?" she asked.

"No" he answered truthfully, for she had not used a phone.

"She has gone off on one and I am fed up with this whole fiasco. I am putting you on notice, I want my grandson back and shall start proceedings to do so" she sniffed, looking around and Ianto felt a spike of anger.

How dare she look at all he has like that.

"Get out" he roared, surprising himself as well as her, advancing around the desk, "Get the fuck out of my office!"

She laughed and motioned to the two men who moved forward, one reaching for Ianto without knowing what he was doing.

By the time he realized that he was trying to grab the tail of a tiger, he was already through the wall and lying in the foyer with a dazed expression, Ianto's scream of fury echoing through to the library as he struggled with the second man.

Jarred came running with Carl following, their matching looks of determination making the man struggle to his feet to defend himself as Carl slammed into him and began to drag him towards the front doors.

Those in the library also advanced, one elderly lady bringing her umbrella down on the man's head as she screamed like a banshee and soon Ianto was dragging out the second oaf to dump in the road.

Yvonne stood with horror as Ianto swung towards her, the blood trickling down his forehead mixing with the bloody mouth that was twisted in hated, "You touch my babies and I will fucking kill you!"

"Noah is my grandson, I have a right to …"

"You have not rights. Babs is mine" Ianto stepped closer "MINE!"

Screaming into her face, he did not see what was happening behind him until a scream had him turning to find Bethy being pulled towards the car.

"Got her!" the henchman called out with glee as Bathy struggled, biting down on his hand and he yelped, raising his other had to hit her.

Carl dropped his shoulder as he swung, elongating his arm as he followed through the swing and the man fell back against the back of the car as he let go of Bethy, Em running towards them with a twin on her front, the other on her back, jiggling down the road.

"Bethany!" she was screaming, "Oh god, let my daughter go you son of a bitch!"

Jarred had hold of Ianto, encouraging him to lower to the ground as he started to shake and the sight of their beloved mayor starting to lose consciousness seemed to galvanize the village who acted like a mob of yobbos, smashing car windows, screaming and yelling as they attacked.

The car could not leave, surrounded by villagers and Ianto looked about to see a pitchfork being dragged past by one of the children, a snarl as the school gate seemed to spew them forth.

"Oh god, we've gone mad" Ianto moaned.

"Hush" Jarred crooned as he sat in the road and clutched Ianto to him, feeling him start to grow heavy as he fainted.

By the time Heddlu got there, Yvonne and her men were more than happy to get in the back of their vehicle.


	44. seething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/t2z7whfdv/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was laid out in the street, unconscious as the village raged and the Heddlu officers turned out to be Andy Davidson and Gwen Cooper-Williams who were horrified to learn what was happening.

Gwen slid into the front of the cruiser and looked at the three people on the back, smiling as she informed them that Jack was only minutes away and would want a wee word, as would the little girl's father.

"You know, Bethany? The little girl you were kidnapping?" she grinned, "He worked with Jack and lives here in the village. Was with Jack in town for something, I think you will find that the two men are quite angry. But that's SWAT officers for you, hot heads even out of uniform."

The SUV swung into the road and Jack was out, running for his prone husband as several people moved to collect Ton from the back seat.

Yvonne leaned forward to see a blonde girl being lifted into Connor's arms and realized that her man had, indeed snatched the wrong child, turning and slapping him as she informed him of his error. Snarling that they had a plan for fucksake! Gwen blinked and then checked that the dash cam was working.

Jack gathered Ianto into his arms and carried him to the library, which was closest and several people rushed to heap the bean bags together, forming an impromptu bed.

Jack was shaking as he checked him over, finding a gash to his forehead that he knew would correspond to a black eye on one of the thugs, a head butt the obvious explanation and the blood in his mouth alarmed Jack until he saw the split at the corner of his mouth and he checked to find some loose teeth.

The ambulance officers were quick to respond and gentle. Finding Ianto's bloods low and Jack cursed softly as he knew Ianto had skipped lunch again with the bloody meeting. Yvonne had caught him just as he would have walked up to the house and accepted afternoon tea with his beloved Bets.

He then checked Ianto's knuckles and was pleased to find them intact, then turned to find Andy watching.

"They have skin off, he doesn't" Andy confirmed.

"I want to charge them" Jack snarled, rubbing at his face as he tried to calm down, still feeling like he might throw up from the fright.

"Connor too" Andy nodded, "Bethy is OK but scared shitless."

"Oh god, Ton!" Jack said with horror as he remembered that one of the children had come back with him, the others stayed in town with John and the Gradys. Thank god they were already half way back when they got the call, he drove like a madman, Ianto will kill him when Ton tells him about the squeally corners.

"Didn't see a thing" Connor said as he entered with Bethy still weeping softly in his arms, "Herb was pretty damned quick in snatching him away. Carl and Jarred have been seen to and are comforting little Ren. Poor little bugger got a hell of a fright seeing his parents fighting like that, he does seem impressed that they protected his Uncle Ianto though."

"They had him trapped in that office, thank god for them. If they hadn't …" Jack stopped talking as he shook his head, feeling nausea again at the thought of how afraid Ianto must have been.

"Easy" Connor crooned and Jack looked up, thinking he was talking to Bethy but found that he was looking directly at him.

"Bethy love" Jack said softly, "Are you OK princess?"

"Is Uncle Ianto OK?" she asked tearfully, "the bad men were hurting us."

"It's OK hon" Jack assured her, "Uncle Ianto hit his head, see the blood? He has to have a wee sleep to feel better coz it made him feel sick."

"They were bad men" she repeated, "Babs told me, she said if a bad man ever touched me I was to bite him as hard as I could. I did. He tasted bad."

Jack heard a noise and looked to the doorway, finding Captain Smith entering and looking worriedly at Ianto.

"I take it getting a shot off is out of the question," he said softly and the captain snorted softly. "A wee misfire while clearing my firearm that was innocently pointed at her head?"

"Is Ianto OK?" he asked worriedly.

"Overwrought" Jack answered, "No concussion, so they said, just the mixture of shock and the bang to the head. Also, he was due to go do his blood levels which are a bit low. He hates when the kids go back to town without him, he pines."

"This is a mess, no way we can keep it quiet either" he warned Jack.

"I don't care. Make it public. Have a fucking press conference, they'll love that. Let the world see what she did, she will never live this down the bitch" Jack spat.

"Cariad?" Ianto whimpered woozily and Jack dropped back to his knees, drawing Ianto into his arms as he spoke softly, reassuring him that everything was OK.

"Bethy?" Ianto asked with horror, looking around and then relaxing as he saw her, "Oh my darling."

She grinned at him as she told him that she bited the bad man and he crooned that she was so scary.

"Well, we gotta take them away before that lynch mob out there rip the doors off our car" Gwen said with a soft giggle, "Your madness had contaminated the entire town. Jesus, this is like children of the corn or something."

Ianto huffed softly and nuzzled into Jack as he tried to calm himself, knowing Jack was there and it would be alright now, he started to weep softly.

The village seethed.


	45. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/sm7eyk6i7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"Sweetheart," Jack makes his voice a little sad to really play it up. "I'm sorry babe, but the meeting's cancelled."

Ianto's wide blue eyes look back at him as his head pops up. The briefcase he couldn't close unzips the little bit he was able to manage and his mouth drops open just slightly, the look of disappointment evident on his face.

After coming to town and settling in the firehouse for a meeting between them and the assorted lawyers, Ianto was on pins and needles, now a delay was going to freak him out no end.

"Why?" he asks looking all sorts of sad. Jack feel a bit like an asshole for making him upset, but Jack knows they'll be going regardless; he wouldn't let him miss out on an evening in town at his favourite restaurant.

"Weather's shit and the flight was diverted baby. We have to postpone, no point with half the delegation not there."

Ianto shoulders slouched and he looked down at the briefcase full of papers.

"Damn. How long do we have to wait?" he rises slowly with his lips pursed.

"Just till the morning; I rescheduled it." No he didn't. It's always been tomorrow morning, but Ianto doesn't have a clue. He never asks for anything, just lets Jack handle all the details when it comes to the legal shit and their lawyer meetings. Ianto likes it that way and so does Jack.

Ianto's arms wrap around Jack's waist and he pulls him close.

"Does that mean we get to stay in bed all night?" he bites his bottom lip and looks up at him through his thick lashes. He knows exactly what he's doing.

_I don't know when my shy little sweetheart turned into this sex-fiend minx, but I fucking love it._

Unfortunately, though they can't stay in bed all night. At least not yet. Jack is supposed to take him to dinner and they should really be leaving right about now.

"I thought I could take you to dinner to make up for our meeting being delayed." Jack smiles, the reservations waiting for their favourite table. Fabio will have the diabetic chocolate mousse already setting. "The Grandys will be out all evening with the kids, Gene and Idris love having them at their place and the sleepover will be immense."

Ianto pouts and then moans softly as he rocks his hip into Jack's growing erection. He's gotten bad at being told no. And fuck me, but Jack keeps giving in. Jack's dick jumps as Ianto whispers, "please."

Jack moans softly as he knows he will give in and he checks the clock behind them, half an hour. Thirty minutes, they can still make it right?

"You can make it up to me in bed." Ianto's voice is even and the words are spoken with confidence, but that blush rises into his cheeks as he rocks slightly in front of Jack. Fuck.

_We're gonna be late. My sweetheart wants me and I'm sure as shit not going to deny him._

"Bed. Then dinner. Then bed again." Jack pulls him over to the bed and stops in front of the bed and unbuttons his pants as fast as he can. Ianto climbs up and beats Jack to the undressing as he pulls pillows about and his ass is sitting pretty right in front of Jack as he climbs up and get behind him.

Ianto's back arches and he moans into the pillow. His arse presses against Jack's dick and teases him. Those soft moans of pleasure are music to his ears, letting his dick nestle into the heat. He can already feel Ianto's hunger all around his dick. With his left hand Jack plucks a nipple and the right he starts strumming the swollen dick of his husband.

"Ah!" he moans into the air as he rocks himself onto Jack's fingers and up and down his dick.

Jack lines his dick up, running the head of his cock over his puckering hole, now lubed and needy, and then pushes in slowly. Jack groans as he moves deeper inside the welcoming heat.

Fuck, Ianto feels so good. Jack doesn't stop until he was buried to the hilt. Ianto's face is one of complete bliss, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted. Jack pulled out slowly, almost all the way out and then push back in. Deep, but slow. It's torturous, but Jack wants to tease him some more. He keeps up the slow pace and grips Ianto's hips firmly to keep him in place as he tries to rock back and make the pace faster.

"Please. I want you." His breathy voice pleads with Jack.

Ianto gasps and moans into the pillow. His fingers grab onto the sheets as Jack pushes in as deep as he can. It's not enough though. Ianto needs speed to get him over the edge. This is just going to heighten that limit for him. Making it more intense.

"Please," he begs again. His mouth stays open and his eyes close as Jack thrusts in a little faster.

"Not yet." Jack breathes deep and leans down to kiss over his back, his shoulder that is so bruised, that tender spot on his neck.

"Not yet sweetheart," Jack repeats and goes back to massaging his dick with the rough pad of his hand. Ianto gasps and claws at the sheets. Jack knows he's close. He leans forward, keeping the slow and steady pace and squeezes that lovely dick.

Jack closes his eyes, loving everything, the feel of his body, the soft moans, the taste of his sweet lips, and then Jack lets him have what he wants.

He pulls almost all the way out. His dick protests, Ianto protests with a soft whimper. Jack grip his hips with both hands and watched Ianto fist the sheets. He knows what's coming. Jack slams into his tight arse and groans as Ianto screams, "fuck!" into the air.

"Take it sweetheart." Jack doesn't stop his pace as he leans forward.

"You fucking wanted it." he growls into his ear. "Now you have to take it."

Ianto's arse clamps down hard on Jack's dick as he goes off. Ianto spasms around Jack's length as he continues to fuck him without any mercy through the orgasm, drawing it out.

Jack fucking loves the sound of his moans and the wet slapping sounds of pounding into him.

Jack's balls draw up and his spine tingles and he pushes all the way in making Ianto's entire body tremble.

Jack groans Ianto's name into the air and keep fucking him with short, shallow strokes until his release leaves him sated.

Jack braces his hands on the bed and lean down to kiss the small of his back.

The only sounds are their heavy breathing.

"I love you, Jack." he barely speaks the words.

Jack rubs gentle circles into Ianto's back and kiss his bruised shoulder.

Then his arse cheeks.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He loves him so fucking much.


	46. sit down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/8jtt1fkd7/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Everyone settled into their chairs as Jack reached across to pour some water for Ianto. Ianto was torn between reminding Jack that he wasn't an invalid and the desire to kiss him for showing how much he wanted to comfort him when he was unhappy.

The lawyers were lined up looking impassively at Hartman's lawyers and Ianto subconsciously reached out for Jack's hand as Yvonne entered with her henchmen in tow.

Jack bristled as he made eye contact with them then looked behind Ianto's chair, "Those two. That's Ianto's marks on them."

Idris had been leaning against the wall with some other Hoodlums, underdressed and looking like security, and he pushed off to step up behind Ianto's chair and examine the two men closely, as if memorizing them before letting his eyes drop to Yvonne. She recognized the kingpin and paled. Idris nodded silently as he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and her lawyers stopped shuffling as she made a small noise in her throat.

"We are here today to find a common ground in this unfortunate incident" one her lawyers began to speak and Ianto decided to call him 2Chin. 2Chin was wearing a suit at least two sizes too small and his collar size was all wrong.

"That tie does nothing for you" Ianto blurted out, "You need a thinner one and never wear stripes like that, they emphasize the chest area. You need a dark blue one so your eyes pull people back to point!"

"Sorry, the bang to the head, he's been a bit forward the last few days." Jack said quickly, "Our doctor assures us that it will wear off but at the moment he's not filtering his thoughts."

"Well, this preliminary hearing is to discuss whether or not any charges will be pressed by either side over this shenanigans" the mediator said and Ianto snorted loudly, then clapped a hand over his mouth as Jack tried to hide his grin.

"My client … excuse me gentlemen" George leant over to address the table, "I am the uncle of Alice, Stephen's dear departed mother and also his godfather. It has been agreed that I speak on behalf of the children and the Harkness-Jones men, agreed by all those on this side of the table. Do you object?"

No one spoke and George continued, "My client, being the Harkness-Jones family as a whole, would like at this time to state that not only do we intend pressing charges of assault, attempted kidnapping and breach of a no-contact order. We would like a non-violence order, another non-contact order as well as a curfew in place if this woman is not kept in custody as we would prefer."

"Look, mister …"

"Chief Justice Whitman" George boomed, "I am a High Court Judge for the Supreme Court young man and if you do not show some respect I shall be checking your credentials."

The table fell silent and then Ianto snorted again.

"The Mayor, Doctor Harkness-Jones had an internal recording system for the purposes of dictation and when the scuffle occurred he thought to step on the button by his desk. The entire fracas was recorded, not just audio but on closed circuit TV as well. We are more than prepared to release that tape to the public, as well as the Heddlu dash cam that clearly recorded Ms Hartman there threatening my client and shows that the Mayor acted in self-defense. Adding to that, I have the affidavits of over twenty village folk who witnessed the attempted abduction as well as the injuries sustained by the Mayor that resulted in his collapse in the street."

The room was quiet.

George smiled softly, "Idris, the lovely gentleman of a dusky nature standing behind the mayor's chair has been survailling your client for some time and we have an extensive file of her movements and this morning the hit-man your client had hired filed his case notes with his superior officer, as he is actually an undercover officer and there are a couple of detectives waiting outside to speak with your client, Ms Hartman."

More silence.

"I have one more matter to close, and that is Barbara. Her mother and natural father are outside with their statements clearly stating that they have not only agreed with the adoption that has already been finalized but add their dismay at the actions of Ms Hartman and their desire to distance themselves from her."

"Rubbish" Yvonne snapped, "She didn't know who that boy's father is. He is just a bastard with …"

Ianto snarled as he tried to struggle from his chair and Jack needed Idris' help to restrain him as he spat at her, "Babbit is a girl. A FUCKING GIRL! AND SHE IS PEFECT!"

"Easy, easy there Toto love" Idris crooned as he looked over the top of the two men, his stare reducing Yvonne to a silent simmper.

"You see, gentlemen … Ms Hartman …. This is not going away, we are not folding and you are in deep shit" George smiled, "And as for Babs. She is my beloved little girl and if you ever speak of her in that manner again I will press charges under the new LGBT legislation."

Ianto had stopped struggling and was content to sit in Jack's arms growling like an animal, showing his teeth at her.

"Young Ms Hartman would like at this time to have me act as her council, we are filing for emancipation as the guardianship the older Ms Hartman has is invalid. She would like access to her trust fund and a protection order against her mother." George flicked some paperwork across the expanse of the table and 2Chin slapped his hand down on it, "It's all there. Also, we need full access to the bank accounts for young Ms Hartman. She would like to know where some of her money has gone as her father left her a substantial trust fund that appears to be diminished. As she hasn't touched it, it should have grown with interest, not decreased as it apparently has."

Ianto had enough of the bullshit and he rose, shooting his cuffs as he looked down at his husband, "I'm hungry Cariad. My sugar levels feel low and I need something sweet. That bitch is way to sour for my sensibilities."

Ianto swept from the room with Jack following, John and Chrystal visible sitting on the chairs outside and as John rose to greet them Yvonne let out a scream of rage.

She remembered him after all.

John grinned and waved with wriggling fingers as the door swung shut.


	47. nuttering peeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ecpvgwfe7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The press had a field day, gaining copies of the recordings under the public information act, given that the mayoral office is a public office.

If Ianto inadvertently added some other things to the data sticks handed out, it was a total accident due to his head injuries

Honest.

Snigger.

"Taddy?" Babs was calling out as she wandered through the library and she found Ianto on his knees sorting books.

"Hey baby" he called out absently as he checked the spine of the book.

"Grandy and I were talking about this press conference thingee, and I don't know if I wanna talk to them about Chrys" she said as she settled into a bean bag, her little skirts floating around her.

"It's up to you darling" Ianto smiled softly as he accepted that she had chosen that name for Cheryse and refused to change it, "Daddy and I always trust you to make the right choices in things like that and you have never disappointed us."

"It's just … that woman is horrid and I don't want her to be my grandma" Babs huffed as she plucked at her skirts, "Is this too fluffy?"

"No darling, I think it's nice and floaty, like candy floss, you know I love that stuff" Ianto muttered, placing a book on the shelf.

"Is your poor head feeling better?" she asked with a serious frown.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed and he grinned as she knelt forward to kiss him and she pulled his head closer to examine his small scar, already fading.

"My poor Taddy, scared for life in the defense of my honor" she said with a dramatic sigh, stroking his face sadly.

"For you, my fair princess, I would fall on my sword anytime" Ianto declared with a hand over his heart and she giggled as she kissed him again and then slid into his lap for a cuddle.

"Anyway" Ianto said softly, "She is not your grandmother. She is just a horrible witch that kept your mother prisoner in the tower, she's escaped and found your Papa, the handsome prince who has waited for her patiently, as a true love does. You were gifted to me and Daddy as a gift to the gods in order to show her willingness to give a piece of herself to gain the means to her escape."

"I love the way you put it" she sighed as she snuggled in, "I was a gift?"

"Like holding a single teardrop from the last of the mighty dragons up to the heavens in order to gain favor, you were offered to me. A unicorn, a beautiful and amazing creature so full of magic and beauty that when I saw you I cried" Ianto assured her, "I sometimes still do. I think of how perfect you are and I am overcome with pride and love for my baby rabbit."

"Nana Bets, she's my grandmother" she whispered, "And Herb. He loves her, right? Even if they are old and wrinkly, they still love. Just like Chrys and Papa?"

"Yes darling, like the Grandys" Ianto nodded.

"Don't' be silly, the Grandys are not old!" she scoffed.

"Yes they are darling, when you are my age, me and Daddy will be theirs" Ianto smiled, "We will be the Grandys to your wonderful babies and there will be many monster prams and high jinks indeed."

She laughed as she shook her head and then canted her head, "Where is the purple one?"

"In the lock up" Ianto said as he went back to the books.

"Maybe wee Izzy would like it, I can see Ren pushing all the babies about, he is so nuttering." She said as she rose and straightened her skirts.

"Nurturing" Ianto corrected and she laughed.

"That's what I meant, thank you Taddy dear" she leaned in for one more kiss, then skipped off.

Ianto laughed softly as the misspoken word and decided it fitted quite well, that boy was fast becoming a nutta like the rest of them.

Especially with Babs to help them along.


	48. Taddy's magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4o3p5nmr3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was checking the bookings again, trying to see if any press reporters had slipped through. In the last few weeks there had been a couple of fake bookings in order to sniff about and luckily any he missed, Jarred was sniffing out pretty quick.

The village had closed ranks around their beloved mayor, which was both touching and a little weird.

Ianto heard a noise and turned to find Ton watching him furtively around the door frame to the house and he smiled as he pretended not to see him.

"Hmmm" he said out loud, "Looks like I need to eat something. I wonder who will make me a sandwich."

A little gasp, then the hand slid back round the doorframe, followed by the thumping that faded away as Ton ran for the kitchen.

Ianto closed the book and looked around the office one more time, so pleased with how Conner was running the business, Heck would have liked him.

He then decided he had stalled long enough so he headed in, finding Ton at the bench with the chair pushed over to stand on, and the bread was getting buttered within an inch of its life.

"Mama?" Ianto called out feebly, "I'm hungry. Is there a sammage for me?"

He slumped into the kitchen chair with a groan and let his head fall back like he was dying, "I'm so hungers, I need my nums."

Ton carefully placed the plate on the edge of the bench, then climbed off the chair and retrieved the plate by pulling the edge as Bet watched with one hand poised in case it fell, but the little boy easily pulled it down and carried it over to place in front of his poor Taddy who was now making moaning noises with hunger.

"Poor Taddy, here. Tonny on da jobbie!" Ton declared, pulling his pants up a bit higher as he looked at the plate with pride.

Ianto looked down at the slices of bread, one covered in peanut butter and the other in raspberry jam.

"Oh my god! Is this what I think it is?" he asked with awe.

Ton climbed on to a chair and calmly flipped one piece onto the other and squealed, his hands splayed out like a magician as he cried "Alllla pannutty butter samages!"

"Oh my magical child, how blessed I am" Ianto crowed and he giggled as Ton channelled the Muppet Count from Sesame Street.

He made loud humming noises as he bit into it and made out like it was an elixir giving him life and Ton beamed with delight, reaching out to pat his mouth with a paper towel, the way his Taddy did when he was eating.

"Tonny" Ianto sighed softly, "You take such good care of me. I love you so much my little man."

Ton climbed between the chairs into his Taddy's lap and hummed happily as he got a cuddle. Babs had been getting a lot lately and he was sick of it, to be honest. He was the baby, always the baby. Taddy had said so, he promised.

Ton looked up at Ianto and patted his arm, "Me Tonny Bubba?"

"Always" Ianto said as he guessed why the question had been asked, "Taddy loves all his children but you are my only always baby boy. Always my best little boy. Forever and ever you will be my baby."

Ton nodded with satisfaction, then settled back in.

"You have been a lovely friend to Izzy too" Ianto continued as he accepted a glass of milk from Bets, "She needs a friend like you. Ren has Walter and Babs, she is a little one who is too small to play their games. I love that you share and act so big for her. She feels so safe and happy with you. I am so proud, you remind me of myself."

Ton considered this and frowned.

"You are like Taddy, you have a big heart" Ianto explained, "Love love love love."

Ton grinned and accepted the praise with a clutch, closing his eyes to listen to his lovely Taddy's strong heart banging away.

Ton sometimes got confused and thought Taddy had forgotten him, loving someone else but he knew that was silly because Taddy always came back and always asked for his little boy.

He thought for a while about Izzy too, knowing that she got scared sometimes and was always cold.

He sometimes lent her his blankies and rolled her up like the twinnies.

But he was still Taddy's Baby Boy.


	49. stay strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/u9yr7ukfj/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto looked up from his desk with surprise as the crying came closer and it took him a moment to realise it was one of his children raggedly howling as if a limb had been torn off.

He quickly rose and was around the desk by the time Jarred came in with Ton in his arms, limp and bereft.

"Oh my baby!" Ianto cried, grabbing for the child and immediately tearing up as he cuddled the poor child, rocking and kissing his tear stained face lovingly.

"Ran into the bloody truck, it was amazing. Carl had backed it out in the sunshine for the kids to play on and he ran straight into it, like it wasn't even there!"Jarred was explaining, "It was like … slow motion and I didn't have time to stop him."

"It's not your fault" Ianto assured him, "Tonny does that. More lately, just last night the doorframe took a good body slam"

"I thought he was dead" Jarred slumped into a chair with relief as the baby stopped crying and settled for sucking two fingers against his Taddy's chest, "He was just laid out."

"Let Taddy see my handsome boy" Ianto crooned, pulling Ton back to examine him and a little bruise was already forming on his forehead. "Oh my poor love."

Tonny shuddered as he agreed, stupid fire truck in the way.

Ianto was kissing his face, stroking his hair and telling him that he was so big and brave to stop crying and he was so proud of him for being so big and strong to survive such a horrible attack.

Ton agreed completely, it was good that he hadn't died or anything. It was custard night.

"I'm going to talk to Owen" Ianto said softly to Jarred, "I'm thinking he's old enough to understand eye tests now. Last time he was a horror, bit the poor optometrist."

Jarred snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth as he imagined a Ton overload.

"I wonder if he sees properly, it's not uncommon for eyesight problems with DS, he might need some glasses, or at least shades. He does really badly in bright sunlight." Ianto had calmed his love into sleep and as he continued to rock his little boy the fingers popped out and the arm fell like a rag doll.

"Wow, he goes from 100 to zero at the drop of a hat" he observed, "And vice versa."

"Izzy has the same tendencies" Ianto pointed out softly and Jarred nodded.

"She's getting really comfortable now, more so with Carl. She doesn't really have tantrums with me but with Carl she can go all exorcist on his arse!" Jarred sighed.

"Ton would never argue with me, not even when really angry but he and Jack have face to face tournaments some nights when he is determined he is sleeping with us" Ianto assured him, "Jack stays calm and keeps putting him in this own bed, and he will get straight back out, screaming like Jack just beat him. It can go for almost an hour and does my heart no good at all. But he's getting so big and hot at night. He has to learn to sleep in his own bed."

"Izzy can say 'no' and she uses it a lot" Jarred grinned, "You are right. Not with me, with Carl. Like, one is different to the other?"

"The one that is maternal, most seen is considered the one they need. The one they think will not leave" Ianto explained, 'It is not about playing you off or making us Mommy, it's about which is dominant in their mind. You and I are seen as soft. They don't have to challenge to get what they want as they know we will cave or compromise. Jack and Carl … they are not there all the time, they are seen as the challenge. They say no, they don't give in. That's the difference. When push comes to shove, they will discipline when we don't have the heart. To get a ruling from them of yes or no means more."

"But Ren doesn't do it, he is better with Carl than me when tired and cranky" Jarred pointed out, sliding to the edge of his seat.

"Same reason" Ianto smiled, "He knows Carl means it, he also knows if he grizzles you will give him more time on the floor instead of brushing his teeth. It's not personal, it's about power. Ren loves you both, but you are the one he wants if he gets a splinter, Carl is the one he wants if he gets a sticker at school. He wants to please Carl, he wants you to please him. As long as you love him, spoil him and always tell him he is your lovely boy, he will always feel safe enough to challenge it."

"Like, one day I might change my mind?"

"Yes. He loves you desperately, and is afraid that one day you will leave him like his parents did, Carl is not as necessary. He wants to please Carl because he sees Carl as someone who has power. He wants you to please him because he feels powerless. You are piggy in the middle. The glue. If you didn't love him so strongly and openly, he would question his place in the family. He doesn't, that affords him a little bit of naughtiness to see if Carl feels the same."

"Wait" Jarred sat upright as it all made sense, "You say I've passed the test but Carl hasn't? He's challenging him to see if he is as set in stone as me?"

"Now you get it" Ianto grinned, "Carl is taking longer as he is still seen as a maybe. You are a sure thing in the world of Ren. He knows you love him and will never let him down. He is pushing Carl into a corner to see if he will snap or disappoint him. Carl had to stay strong and the boss of the family, eventually Ren will stop or change tactics. It's not an easy fix or a quick rally. More like a long and arduous campaign of sly thinking on Izzy and Ren's part. He is so clever and he will push buttons. So he will do bad things and wait for the punishment. Some things he might even be relieved that he is punished for them. Same with the Izz. She takes her cues from Ren."

"Again with the rules" Jarred nodded, "As long as we don't move the finish line he will always head for it."

"Exactly" Ianto laughed softly, "Don't change the rules. Even when he resolutely breaks them and is punished repeatedly. He needs that, he wants to see that. Stability, resolve and no lies."

Jarred grinned as he felt himself relax, the stress of the last few days lessening as he finally understood Ren's behaviour at bedtime. He wasn't challenging them at all, he was looking for reassurance that the rues hadn't changed.

If the rules are always there, they will be too.

Poor little guy still worried about being left behind again.


	50. Captain Ton Monster Saves the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/wpxcu2rxr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"So you understand?" Taddy asked for the third time as they pulled into the clinic car park and Ton nodded solemnly, understanding that whatever this was, it was important to Taddy bum. Daddy slid out of the driver's side and waited as Taddy unclipped Ton and carried him around the vehicle.

"You don't think …"

"No" Taddy cut him off firmly, "This is a big day and I will never find him too heavy for my back Cariad."

"OK darling" Daddy smiled at his stubborn Welshman and held the door as they entered the reception area.

This clinic had been recommended by Owen, a nice place that specialised in children, a lot of their patents being special needs and it was reflected in the bright mural behind the desk and toys scattered around like it was someone's home.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" the woman asked in a bright pink smock and a kind smile as she looked directly at Ton.

"Hello there, the Harkness-Jones family." Taddy smiled back, "This is Carlton, the Ton Monster and he needs his first ever check."

"Oh wow!" she explained with a clap of her hands, "Your first one? How exciting. I bet you are going to be so wonderful, you look like a wonderful Ton Monster!"

Ton looked at her with surprise and then grinned happily as she exclaimed that he was so handsome in his lovely Teddy outfit.

Taddy sat and let him slide to the floor so he padded over to a set of drawers and pulled them open to find toys stuffed in them and he cooed with delight as he spied a Thomas Tank Engine.

He waddled back, waving it at Taddy excitedly and he exclaimed that this must be a very good place of they knew Thomas. Ton agreed wholeheartedly and was soon engrossed in the little mat with a train track around the edge, perfect for Thomas.

"Ton?" the lovely lady was back and she crouched to speak to him, "Do you want to come and meet Henry? He's the special eye doctor man who will look at your eyes and give them a special magical test."

Ton's eyes widened as he wondered if he was really magical and looked back at his lovely Taddy with a nervous frown, causing Taddy to rise and wave his hand at him for a little one to hold.

"I'll wait here with Thomas" Daddy said softly, "We can go get some nums afterwards, yeah?"

Ton walked calmly to the room and wondered of it might be McDonalds nums or maybe KFC nums, then he saw the chair.

It was a spaceship, with controls and everything.

His mouth fell open as he sucked in his breath and then he screamed for his Daddy. Daddy came slamming into the room, fear on his face, then he saw what Ton was pointing at and started to laugh, bending over as his adrenalin surged.

"Ton you scared poor Daddy. He thought you found a dragon or something he had to fight for you!" Taddy scolded as Ton stood with his arms up expectantly waiting to be lifted in.

Daddy scooped him up and plopped him into the cockpit, telling him he looked like a natural and Ton cooed.

"Well, hello there. You must be Captain Ton" a man said with a white coat on like Uncle Owen's. "Captain. I have a mission for you, if you can help me save the world today."

Ton clapped and growled menacingly as he showed his powers.

"Wow! You are strong. OK, see this little bit here? You put your chin in here and you look into this thing here, you might see some bad guys that need shooting."

Ton eagerly did so and frowned.

"Just wait a few minutes Captain, we need to make your ray guns work for you, look into the light and we can fix them" he called out and Ton calmly did so, still excited about the world saving thing.

"Well done" came a shout, then the man leaned back, "Ton. You know how pirates have eye patch things?"

Ton nodded and then looked surprised when the doctor showed him one.

"I need to see if you are a good captain or a pirate captain so if you put this on we can check again, yeah?"

Ton did, then they swapped eyes in case he was a different pirate.

Finally the man leaned back and clapped, Taddy and Daddy joining in as the man said he was definitely a good guy that just saved the world and made everyone safe.

Ton was so happy, especially when Taddy whispered that he got extra chicken nuggets for saving him and he knew it was KFC nums to come.


	51. secret identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/8ocone8z3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had been nervous and more so when the test took longer than he had thought and he knew before they settled in the comfortable chairs that Ton needed glasses from the different lenses being dropped into the machine.

"His eyes are not bad, just need a little help" Henry smiled softly at the men and the little boy, "As he gets older it will probably progress, as is natural but as I can see that he is quite clever I know he will not find them too upsetting."

"Ton?" Ianto said softly, and Ton looked up at him, "Do you understand what is happening?"

"KFC?"

"Yes darling, we will get KFC." Ianto grinned lovingly, "But first. You know Taddy needs his glasses sometimes, right? It helps me to see and not get bad heads. Right?"

Ton nodded and pointed to Ianto's face, "Kent glasses."

Ianto blinked then started to laugh softly, "That's right. I wear Clark Kent glasses so nobody knows I'm superman."

Ton nodded happily as he looked at the doctor's desk and all the minion toys lining it.

"Ton" Ianto pulled him back, "The doctor is saying that you can have special superman glasses too."

Ton blinked and seemed to consider.

"I be like Taddy?"

"Yes. You can have glasses too, we can look like twins" Ianto grinned, "You and me. We will look just the same."

Ton's face lit up and he pointed again, "Same? Like that?"

"Same but different" Ianto said softly, "You can choose your own. You can have bright coloured ones, dark ones, see through ones, all sorts."

Ton seemed to consider, then looked at Jack, "Two, three or five?"

Jack started to laugh as Ton began negotiations. "How about we choose three pairs now and then maybe another pair that are sunglasses too, like Taddy's driving ones?"

Ton's face lit up as he thought Taddy's aviator ones were so mega cool and he looked at the doctor as he leaned forward to speak to him. "Like Taddy's car ones?"

"Look over there at that wall Ton" the doctor pointed and Ton looked over at the wall that was rows and rows of frames, squealing as he slid from Ianto's lap to run over and make little noises, his hands waving.

"Jazz hands, look. He's got his jazz hands on" Jack laughed, "He's more than happy about it."

They spent a while looking at different frames. Ton clutched the ones that looked most like Taddy's and refused to let go until they promised he would have them.

"Now, we have to get them specially made because there is only one Ton in the whole world so your glasses are just for you, Ok?" Henry said as he ruffled the boy's hair, "This pair here is a quick pair you can wear for now so you can get used to them, then when the special ones come they won't feel weird. OK?"

They were plain clear frames with just a touch of colour to them, the palest lilac and Ton considered them with interest.

"wanna try them love?" Ianto asked with open nervousness, "Like Henry said. They feel funny at first and then they don't. Weird like new shoes that suddenly don't feel new."

Ton grunted and presented his face to let Henry carefully put them on, adjust them and then sit back.

Ton blinked and looked around the room, then focused on his lovely Taddy.

"Taddy!" he said happily, "I see your glitter hair!"

"Glitter hair?" Ianto turned to Jack who started to laugh as he pointed.

"In the florescent light, he means your grey. Hon, he sees your grey flecks" Jack choked out.

Ianto was so pleased he didn't even feel horrified. Tons eyesight was going to be OK and hopefully no more accidents.

No more grey hair then, right?


	52. walk it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/is1v2x6nj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was asleep, had been since his head hit the pillow the night before and Jack was now watching him from the doorway in the early hours of the morning.

He padded back from the bathroom and crouched to look at his husband in repose those few grey flecks by his temples looking distinguished and sexy, even with the tousled hair around his face.

Jack reached out and gently stroked his cheek, grinning when Ianto hummed softly in his sleep, like he knew it was Jack.

Then Jack moved around the bed, pushing the slippers back under and sliding between the sheets where the warmth waited. He never used to be a slipper man but Ianto had been more sensitivr to temperatures since the diabetes developed and he was trying to adjust as well, finding cold feet did not make for a happy Welshman in the bed.

Ianto hummed softly and Jack slid closer to spoon his love, breathing in the goodness and sexiness as Ianto rolled slightly to find him and reconnect their two bodies.

Jack smiled as he drew him into his arms and felt Ianto relax again.

He was just drifting off when he heard footsteps entering the room and he opened his eyes expecting to see Ton for the next round of arguments but it was Walter standing there staring vacantly at him.

"Walt?" Jack said softly as he looked at his son and then to his surprise Walter turned and walked back out.

Ianto had stirred as well and turned his head to look at Jack in silent question but all Jack could do was shrug, then slide out to follow Walter down the hallway, Ianto soon after.

"Walter?" Jack called softly, not wanting to wake anyone else as Walter swung around the corner of the doorframe to the living room and disappeared from sight.

Both men entered the room and found Walter standing at the silent TV, looking at it like it was going and Ianto canted his head with confusion.

Jack however, knew what this was and sighed.

He stepped over and laid his hands on Walter's shoulders, "Come on darling. Back to bed, it's not time yet."

Walter grunted and nodded, agreeing with the sentence and then turning to exit the room.

That's when Ianto saw it.

Walter was asleep.

"My god, he's sleep walking" Ianto whispered and Jack nodded, leading the boy back to his room and livingly tucking him back into the bed, then he sat and rubbed his back as Walter shuffled in the bedding.

Ianto went around the other side of the bed and crouched, stroking his face lovingly as he sang the lullaby he had loved as a baby and soon Walter was in a deep sleep.

They headed back to bed and Ianto cuddled into Jack as Jack rubbed his back and shoulders, kissing him lovingly.

"He was sleepwalking" Ianto whispered, "I didn't know he did that."

"When you were sick he started" Jack finally admitted, "He usually goes back to bed himself but something seems to be worrying him in a different way. I'm wondering, with the TV being his focus if it's something at work."

"I'll talk with Taddy tomorrow, see if he knows anything" Inot yawned, "Is that what I look like?"

"Sometimes" Jack smiled, hugging him tightly, "Sometimes you are naked, of course."

Ianto snorted softly, "Of course."

The next morning Walter was fine, like nothing had happened and when Ianto gently probed about problems at work Walter had looked at him weird as he shook his head.

Nope.

Now Ianto was interested, as he knew it was something.

Something Walter was hiding so whatever it was, he knew it was something that would upset Ianto as well.

Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Taddys are like that.


	53. low flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/l0bwpw5bj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was watching Walter as he ate his breakfast, trying to find a way to weasel out of him what might be troubling him but Walter seemed oblivious to his Taddy's dilemma.

Ton shuffled in and looked up at his Taddy smiling as he reached out to pat his leg, wanting a cuddle but Ianto was so busy looking at Walter he didn't realise he was there and then he touched him he jumped with a squeak of surprise.

Ton blinked and then laughed, taking his glasses of carefully like he had been show to, "Its TON Taddy, it's me remember? I in disguise."

Ianto laughed shakily as his baby put his glasses back on and stomped over to lean in Walter's knees and look into his face, "You see me?"

"Hey Tonny" he smiled and Ton nodded with satisfaction, then wandered back to climb up into his chair.

"Sorry baby, Taddy is all fuzzy today" Ianto smiled as he placed the pate down and Ton shrugged as he took a bite of toast.

'Walt? You sleep OK?" Ianto tried and Walter grunted as he took a mouthful of chocolate milk.

"Is Walt that colour coz he drinks chocolate?" Ton asked, making Walter choke on his drink as Ianto turned to look at him with surprise.

"Then you would be yellow coz you drink banana" Babs pointed out calmly, "I already asked that one ages ago. Walter is pretty coz Mama Lisa was pretty. Just like I have my Mama's hair and you have Taddy's laugh."

"I like your hair Sissy" he said, taking another bit of toast and Ianto watched Walter smile as he reached out to ruffle Ton's hair, not insulted in the least.

Babs had made them immune to insults that were innocently given.

"I think you are superman in disguise coz Taddy is" Walter whispered as he kissed a crumbly cheek and Ton snorted as he agreed.

Ianto missed the exchange as he finally got his coughing fit under control and was getting a cup of coffee.

"Ton? That all you are having?" Ianto asked as his baby slid off the chair.

"Yep"

"Anything else?"

"Strawberries?" a little man asked hopefully and Ianto shook his head.

"Sorry darling. None here today. I have some raspberries though" Ianto offered.

"Nah, I'll fly to town and get some" Ton said with a theatrical sigh.

"He could be next to sign a contract" Babs muttered, "Bloody Diba."

"Diba?" Ianto blinked then snorted, "Diva?"

"Babs, did you just call someone else a Diva?" Walter laughed.

"Well, if you are gonna be like that, I'll go help Connor!" she huffed haughtily as she left the table to find Connor and Bethy.

"Bloody mad that one" Walter muttered and went back to his chocolate milk.

"Walter, if there is something bothering you I …"

"YOU BLOODY MANICAL!"

They ran outside to find Babs standing there looking at Ton, dressed in a self-made super hero outfit.

"See? I not got glasses, I flying to get strawberries!" he said with a roll of his eyes.

After they got themselves back together and Ianto could speak again without hysterical giggles he pointed out that the weather was a bit cold for flying. Maybe he should just take the SUV.

Ton stared for a moment and then turned to Babs for a ruling.

"Yeah, Taddy is right. He has the money after all" she told him, "remember the big eyes to get an extra box for later, I might do them to Nana for meringues and whipped cream tonight and we can share."

Ton held out his hand and they shook on it, Bets laughing as she listened to the conversation behind Ianto.

"Bloody stinkers, looks like I have dessert sorted" she snorted, "Wait until I tell the man of mine …. Oh!"

Ianto kissed her cheek in passing, "Tell him hello from me and thank you for those newspaper clippings."

If only he could please Walter so easily, he thought as he scooped up the keys and a little pair of glasses for superman to hide behind again.


	54. Chokit Robbers are Dog-a-bowl-lickable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/l6zardmnj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ton still wore his superman underwear and red gumboots but he did agree that if he was wearing his glasses a jacket was appropriate to cover his cape … hence Ianto was calmly pushing his son around the supermarket while Ton was standing in the trolley making weird noises that he assured his Taddy was theme music under constriction … though Ianto was sure he meant construction, but those underpants were getting a bit small …. Pretending he could fly by pointing his arms out in front of him, the little cape now over the top of the jacket as his glasses found themselves pushed up onto his head like Taddy's.

A small thing but it made Ianto realise what a sponge his wee man was and the way he had the habit of putting his glasses on top of his head would have to stop or Ton would keep doing it too.

"Dum Da De Dah Dum!" Ton hooted as they went around a corner and Ianto calmly plucked some tins of baked beans from the display as Ton adjusted his stance, his little hand now on his hips as he pointed.

"Taddy! Look, there is a baddie there!" he roared loudly and Ianto froze with horror, slowly turning to see what poor unsuspecting fellow shopper had been chosen and needed apologising to. The life sized cut out of Mrs Brown of The Mrs Brown's Boys TV Show made him giggle uncontrollably with relief, no need to apologise to that then, was there.

"Hey you!" Ton boomed as they rolled past, crouching for emphasis, "You stay there, no following or I eat the beanies and fart you over!"

"Ton!" Ianto admonished as several giggles were heard throughout the store. "Ton, this isn't Manny's store, this is a big store and they don't know you are important."

Ton blinked as he pulled at his underpants and frowned, "But can they not see the cape?"

"Yes, but they might be so shocked that Superman is shopping like a normal person that they can't take it" Ianto said as he chose some pizza bases.

"Well." Ton huffed, "Earth-things must know who I am!"

"Earthlings, not earth-things. Earthlings darling" Ianto corrected lovingly as he held out two packets of biscuits for approval and Ton pointed to the pink ones with sprinkles on top. It had been a learning curve to find, as Ianto had not corrected Babs so she might grow at her own rate, that he had to correct words with Ton or he would not learn.

"The simple Earthlings of this planet can be quite intimidated by superheroes darling" Ianto told him as they got into line at a checkout and Ton considered, then turned to pat the arm of an old man waiting in line.

"Excuse Ton, mister" he said, "Do you know who I is?"

The old man turned and looked down at the tot and grinned, "Why Superman of course."

"See?" Ton swung to squint at his Taddy, "I am seen!"

"Yes and now all the baddies know where to blow up" Ianto rolled his eyes, "You have to protect the innocent people here my love. Do you want a baddie to come and take all the lollies away?"

Ton gasped with horror as he looked at the chocolate bars on display.

"Oh Gods! They wouldn't!" he said with dismay, little hands rising to grab at his face, "That be dogable!"

"Diabolical" Ianto repeated, "If you are going to copy Babs you need to get the words right. Diabolical."

"Diabolical" Ton repeated with glee, then again, "Diabolical. Like … a dog, bowl like thing. Soo ….they gonna get a dog, put the chocit in a bowl and it licks it all up. The horrible men!"

Ianto let his head fall onto his hands grasping the trolley as those around them burst into laughter, Ton turning to grin at them.

"I will save your chocit from the dogman evillies!" he told them as they clapped and giggled some more. "Dogs can't eat chocit, Taddy sez so!"

"I am so sorry about this" Ianto said to the checkout girl, "He has had a boring day."

"This is a boring day?" a lady asked, "Good lord, imagine what he is like on an excitable one."

"Usually involves restraints" Ianto said dryly and more people laughed.

"Not the strap!" Ton roared and Ianto sighed.

"He means reins. He has a wee harness and reins so I can take him walkies" Ianto frowned at him, "I don't beat him and he has yet to squat on a neighbour's lawn."

More laughter and several people pushing forward to thank Superman for his saving the world stuff and then Ton calmly put his glasses back on as he informed them that he trusted them to keep his secret.

"His day may have been boring but he certainly made mine a bit more interesting" an elderly lady assured Ianto as they started to walk out, "Such a lovely boy."

Ianto beamed with pride as Ton offered the lady a piece of chokit.

Ton had 'saved' several bars.


	55. upcoming events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/u36v3p2pb/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"Taddy?"

Ianto looked up from the book he was signing and smiled softly as he slid a complimentary bookmark in and closed the book, leaning back as Walter slid into the facing chair.

"Tad, I …I have been having a problem with the teleprompter" Walter squirmed, "I think … I think I need glasses."

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "This is what has been worrying you?"

"I told Grandy a month ago. Then the next week before the script meeting, then the next and again yesterday morning" Walter was trying to tell him something and it wasn't about his eyes, Ianto realised this as he slid to the edge of the seat.

"What is it darling?"

"Grandy is getting forgetful, like … really forgetful." Walter said softly, his face full of concern.

"So, getting an eye check is OK?" Ianto asked, "I can sort this, part of it, and I will talk with Uncle Gene and Gramps OK?"

Walter looked relieved and rose to leave, giving Ianto a loving kiss first that had him grinning.

Several phone calls later had larger teleprompt text and an eye exam sorted as well as lunch with Gene and Idris. Ton didn't care if he was left behind as apparently he and Babs had the afternoon planned and it involved something with the lizards he didn't want to know about. Stephen promised to watch them.

After the eye exam they met with Gene and Idris, and Walter repeated what he had told Ianto as well as the studio execs that had admitted to missed meetings and such.

"We need to talk to Dad without Tad then" Gene sighed, "I wondered why he rang to repeat something he had told me the day before. Damn it, you think it's Dementia?"

"Hey, it could just be stress or that he's getting old" Idris soothed his husband, "Let's not panic."

"Easy for you to say" Gene muttered, then grimaced as he apologised.

"It's OK, I know how special he is" Idris smiled to show he wasn't hurt, "Anyway, Toto here is the king of zingers."

They finished the meal and walked out into the sunshine, hugging and promising to talk again that night by phone.

Ianto wanted Jack and so he headed for the SWAT offices, finding several officers ready to welcome him and his ever loving muffin basket. Walter was soon entertaining them with impressions of his Dad.

Jack took Ianto back to his office and Ianto looked at the photos of him and the kids that littered the place, filling him with a soothing balm.

"Walt has told me he might need glasses so we had an eye exam that shows he is borderline and may need them for reading when tired" Ianto began and Jack nodded with interest.

"We also think Tad might be getting forgetful. Walt and Gene are scared its early onset Dementia" he swallowed and Jack's arms were wonderful too.

"We'll get through this, it might be nothing" he soothed, "It's OK."

"Sorry, Hattie and I are supposed to meet to pick the boy's gifts for their birthdays" Ianto sighed. "I was just going to drop Walt off and go, not … be such a diva."

"Yeah, hard to imagine … Babs is going to be Seven … God, Then next month Walt is Eleven. Our Tween Sensation" Jack laughed. "Just remember to be forceful with the price tags, it was enough of a shock to see what They got Ton for his fourth!"

"I know, I'm still scared to let him play with the damned thing, even Babs didn't get a train with real smoke at that age" Ianto huffed.

"I'm glad things have settled with them, they are such a quiet chapter in our lives now" Jack said softly as he let Ianto indulge in a kiss or two, "If only we can get Chrystal as smooth."

"Still working on that hit-man darling but this place might be bugged" Ianto said dramatically rolling his eyes and Jack laughed.

"Crazy isn't it? Eight years. It will soon be eight years since we met and so much has happened" Ianto drew back and looked at his handsome husband, "Would you change anything?"

"Well … I wouldn't have hurt you like I did … but . I'm happy here. I'll take the lumps because they got me here with you." Jack smiled, glad he had answered right as Ianto glowed in his arms.

"Weekend get-together at the Chalets, I'm thinking of inviting the Hallets for an overnighter" Ianto frowned, "They are getting old to drive so far at dusk like that but I don't want to look like I've weakened."

"Then talk it over with Walt" Jack shrugged, "Let him decide where the fences are. He's old enough, certainly intelligent enough."

Another kiss stolen before leaving and both men felt better.

If only things were always that simple.

Also … Jack hadn't forgotten that before Walter's birthday, there was Ianto's.


	56. lunch and talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/6wa4566en/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Babs had some voice over work and they knew Eugene would stay with her, the perfect time to talk to James.

He knew something was up when he saw both sons, Jack and Idris sitting there waiting for him. James slid into his chair and looked expectantly at Ianto, knowing he was probably the ring master.

"Daddy" Ianto began nervously, "We … we're worried about Taddy. He seems a wee bit forgetful lately."

James sighed as he shifted in his seat, knowing this might be the subject of today's meeting and he picked up a menu as he tried to stall a bit.

"Dad, is Taddy OK?" Ianto asked softly.

"He's not sleeping well, a wee bit overrun. I accepted a speaking engagement in California that has upset him as well. It's a series of lectures that will see me away for at least three months" he cleared his throat and put the menu down to look across at his lovely boy. "Also, the forgetful thing, he knows. He is scared but we got some tests done and it's not anything neurological. Looks like its just old age foggy brain syndrome."

"Jesus" Gene sighed, as he tightened his hold on Idris' hand under the table, "He has been tested for Parkinsons, Motor Neurone and Dementia?"

"Yes sweetheart" James nodded, "There is no sign of brain degeneration. It's just no sleep, stress and general upset. We have been arguing a wee bit."

"Are these speaking things important?" Ianto asked with a soft frown, "Where are they? Campus lecture halls?"

"Yes Teddy" James nodded as he watched Ianto's face changing, "What are you thinking love?"

"Why can't you Skype?" Ianto canted his head and the table froze. "I mean, modern age, they have large screens in the lecture halls, you can Skype from home, still be there for Taddy. Time differences might mean weird timetables, but Taddy would still see you. You know he is afraid of you flying as well, especially after that plane went missing."

"I …" James flapped his hands, "I never considered that an option love."

"We will talk to Tosh, maybe she can set it up for live conferencing, then you can see the class and interact." Ianto shrugged, "I don't imagine it would be difficult and with the money they would save over there on airfares and accommodation, I'm sure they would be more than happy to accommodate this."

James smiled as he saw the merit in what Ianto was suggesting and laughed softly as he shook his head, amazed that his son was still such a quick thinker.

"Gennie, you have something to say?" Idris said softly and he nodded, turning to his brother.

"Toto, Idi and I have been talking about adopting, we think we are in a place where a child would thrive and can you help us?" Gene blurted in one large sentence and Jack snorted with mirth as he saw Ianto reflected in the man's glee.

"First of all, please call me Ianto, I have four children and sparkly hair according to my baby" Ianto sighed, gaining soft laughter from around the table.

"Second of all, I will love to help" he smiled, "Any preferences or first come first served?"

"You didn't choose" Idris pointed out, "every child is yours by the design of the gods, I firmly believe that. I also believe that a child is out there that needs us, as much as we need it to love."

"I will talk to Owen and look into it" Ianto assured them, watching his father's face light up at the prospect of a new grandchild, also realising that his Taddy would be just as delighted.

If this was just stress maybe a new life would take his mind off things.

This decided Ianto also silently glanced at Jack as he talked animatedly with Idris, their laughter booming across the restaurant.

Ianto had to talk with him now, if this was stress maybe he had to pick up some slack with the kids. Maybe it was time for him to stop letting Jack fuss over him and let him take on more of the load with the studios.

The food was great, the mood light and they all left feeling happy. Jack walked Ianto back to the SUV, pulling him in for a lingering kiss against the warm metal of the Spaceship.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/5377gul7z/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"I love you" Jack whispered, "I know your brain was overloading in there, come on. What are you thinking?"

"Walter needs his own manager, his work is getting so ….intense. I think it's too much for Taddy" Ianto sighed, "Babs too. I know he won't relinquish control but maybe he will loosen his grip to me."

"No!" Jack said immediately, "You promised! You said no more responsibility. I was good about the whole Mayor thing, right?"

Ianto saw Jack's anger and sighed, "I know. But what about Taddy."

"We'll talk it over, we will find a way around it but please, please, I need you. Forever! I need you. I don't want you to get run into the ground" Jack begged, "Baby, be fair to me!"

"Oh Cariad!" Ianto sighed as he admitted defeat at the sign of tears in Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry. Of course, I did promise."

"And you never break a promise" Jack sighed as he pulled him in.


	57. hello two you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOps, sorry this didn't post

Ianto was in the school room taking a class when he noticed Jarred entering, followed by two stern looking men in dark suits.

This never bode well.

"Petra, could you please lead the class in a song" He said distractedly and the ten year old shot excitedly to the front of the class with her hands clasped under her chin and Ianto started to walk down the rows when she opened her mouth and began to sing.

It was the theme song for the TV Series and the entire class started to join in.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked calmly and one looked back at the class.

"They certainly know that one. My daughter watches religiously." The solemn one sighed.

"Well, good for her" Ianto smiled, "They are a wee bit mad on it here, Walter and Babs are popular enough to overthrow me next election if they chose."

The man looked back at Ianto and smiled, seeing the honest man that he was and Ianto motioned them out of the room. Jennifer looked up as they passed and went to regain the class, "Finished? Do you think they got it?"

"They are children, until we have it in movie form it's just words" Ianto deadpanned and she laughed softly as she went in to ask them about the story they had just been read by their favourite narrator.

As they started to cross the road Manny called out, waving from the shop doorway and Ianto altered his path to meet him as he came running across the street and engulfed him in a hug.

"Are you still on for this weekend?" Manny asked excitedly, "Mr Rogers said he will be into it too!"

"You know, it was a marvellous idea. I know the wee street party is going to be awesome and the kids can't wait for the hayrides, and if Hal Rogers is bringing his draught horses and cart I know one little lady who will be beside herself" Ianto laughed.

"What about you Jarred, your two hellions gonna do the thing too?" Manny asked and they grinned.

Ianto swung to face the two men, "This weekend we are having a little party with street stalls, entertainments and a hayride around for everyone to enjoy the gardens now that we have fully reclaimed the beauty of this village. The flooding despoiled so much."

"Mr Harkness-Jones, this is a lovely little village" the smiling one said, "I imagined it smaller. How many souls are there?"

"Summer is coming and we swell out then, If I remember correctly and include the outlying farms that call themselves part of the village I have 223 extended family" Ianto laughed heartily, "Seems a wee village in the next valley have claimed me and once a week some visit with their three council members for a cuppa and consultation. Damned fine card players. Last week it was a bus load that arrived for the afternoon."

They entered the mayoral office and Ianto sank into his huge wingback chair he had found there a few mornings back and had dubbed the 'Throne' much to Jared's amusement.

"We represent a committee as well." The solemn one spoke and Ianto focused on him, "Your village has been nominated for recognition and we just wanted to meet and get a few questions answered of possible."

"Er … what sort of recognition" Ianto said with a frown, "I don't really like a fuss."

"It's a Village of the Year kind of thing" the smiling one said, "As you were nominated we are here to get a feel for you and wander around for a bit."

"Where are you staying?" Ianto asked.

"The Chalets up the road, same name as the library" the solemn one said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a business card, "I'm Charles Hayes and my colleague here is Harry Stern."

"Ah, did you get settled already?" Ianto smiled with quiet amusement.

"Yes, a nice place. I understand that during the flood it was the civil defence area" Harry nodded, "God, did you see the gardens?"

"Connor had a green thumb for sure" Ianto nodded, "The children enjoy helping. Of course the dogs have stopped digging everything back up now thank goodness."

"Yes, big buggers!" Harry snorted.

"Stubborn brutes too" Ianto rose to walk with them, "Just don't let them on the bed. They all try it on with anyone silly enough to let them in and they know the rules are no beds. Far too big a squash the poor guests."

"There was a little boy playing in the garden, he had a bucket and was shovelling stones" Harry asked, "He seemed happy. Why was he not at school, do you think?"

"Ton was going to go to the school for story time and then decided his bucket was sad" Ianto shrugged, "If it's one thing you will learn it's not to ignore a sad bucket."

Harry laughed softly and as they got to the chalets Ton saw them coming and threw the bucket over his shoulder with abandon as he started to run for them.

Ianto scooped him up and then smiled as Ren followed with his sister in his arms.

"Taddy!" Ren called out happily, "Can we have icy blocks?"

"Sure, go ask Nana" Jarred smiled and they took off.

"Lovely children" Harry assured Jarred who grinned as he agreed.

"We grow them that way here" Ianto quipped and they all laughed softly.


	58. fire worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hcdd50z5b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The men walked towards their assigned chalet and Ianto followed happily, entering to find a dog sitting by the fire staring into space.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"She appeared a wee bit cold" Charles said with worry, "She sort of acted like she was allowed."

"Well, I could tell Babbit and see who has the final say here Myf" Ianto said as he settled into a chair and she grumbled as she rose and stalked out of the chalet.

"You have to watch her, she is incredibly clever" Ianto laughed, "She is the matriarch of the dogs and an ex-Heddlu drug dog. Very smart and crafty."

"She seems to listen to you though" Harry snorted.

"Should do, she's my dog" Ianto laughed softly, "Welcome to my Chalets."

"Pardon?" both men looked at him blankly.

"Where did you think I lived? Oh, in the cottage? No. When Heck died the old sod left half to me and I now live in the main house. Me and my brood need the space, four children as well as two of the dogs, two lizards and cats galore."

"Connor and his family, he manages the place for me, they live in the cottage now" Ianto smiled softly, "I am Mayor, part-time teacher, librarian and very tired Taddy."

"Sounds like quite an array of jobs" Harry laughed.

"Well, we have an appointment with some studio execs and couple of their top talent agents as well, time to pass the buck there and admit my kids are professional actors" Ianto sighed, "my Taddy is not going to take it well, I shall have to hide the baby or he will be next. At least that should help ease things."

Blank expressions told Ianto two things in rapid succession.

One was that they had no idea who his children were.

Secondly and most important, they did not know who he really was.

"Who nominated me?" Ianto's eyes narrowed slightly, "If you are here to do an expose or anything I need you to know that I do not do interviews anymore."

"Er." Both men shuffled in their seats and one shrugged as if admitting defeat, "We are here to assess your charitable status. The village recently applied to be included in this year's annual 'Best Villages of Britain' competition and the entrant included press releases and community notices that were most interesting. I believe you are the only mayor who contributes not only his entire pay packet to the mayoral fund and hence back to the village but also takes such an active role."

"Uh" Ianto smiled, "I have money. I also have a handsome husband who is comfortably wealthy. I have what I need and what I want. I see no purpose in overdoing it. My two middle children are TV personalities who make a lot of money so they will be taken care of; the oldest child has a healthy inheritance waiting. Ton, my dumpling boy there also has inheritance in trust. This is my home. All of it. It is natural to want your home to be beautiful and happy to live in."

"Who nominated me?" he asked again. "This was not put to a vote at any meeting."

"Any meeting _you_ was at" Jared corrected from the doorway, "Sorry Ianto. We covertly did one."

"You cheeky buggers!" Ianto huffed, "I expect that bloody Manny and Herb had something to do with it too!"

"Now, now. A petition actually, signed by the entire place!" Jared offered a copy, "Even a Ton splash … I don't know where he got the green paint."

"Oh gods, that's where Bab's green nail polish went, she called it Lizard polish" Ianto snorted, "He is soooo dead meat."

"Walter already got her some more, apparently she now has lizard purple too. I didn't know lizards were purple but you try arguing with the mad mare!" Jared laughed.

"Water and Babs" Harry said softly, then paled "Oh my God, this is Walter Harkness-Jones' village. The one that flooded so dreadfully early this year."

"Yes. Walter and Babs are my beasts" Ianto grinned, "As much as I hate to admit it, it's me singing with him in the theme song."

"Oh god!" Charles laughed softly, "Of course it is, you have glasses on!"

"Yes, I don't always were them but am making an effort since Ton here was diagnosed" Ianto smiled, "He works on doing things by example."

"I wish my kids did" Charles sighed, "Little terrors."

"They all are" Ianto assured him with a gentle smile.


	59. and another one ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is going on, I find another chapter not here .... I know I posted this one!

"Your shoes are on the wrong feet" Walter pointed out as Ton stomped into the room.

Ton looked down at his feet and frowned at his Thomas shoes, then looked back up at Walter with confusion.

"Your shoes, look!" Walter said with his father's calm, "Wrong feet little bro."

Ton looked back down and shrugged, "But I don't have any other feet!"

Walter snorted as he slid to the floor and pulled them off, Ton's little hands on his head as he helped by lifting each foot.

"Look stink, this one here and this one here!" Walter said as he swapped the shoes and Ton made a sound of comprehension.

Ton snorted softly and slapped his head in a parody of their Taddy when annoyed. Walter was leaning in to kiss him when their Taddy entered with two men and Ton immediately lifted his arms for a cuddle.

"Getting a bit big for those stink" Walter muttered, sounding like Jack.

"Never too big for a cuddle" Ianto answered happily as he sat with the boy in his lap and the two men chose seats with looks of awe at Walter.

"Taddy?"

"All good darling, these men are here on village business" Ianto answered, "The sneaky critter kind."

"Oh, like making you mayor behind your back kind of sneaky?" Walter canted his head.

"What other kind is there" Ianto snorted, then frowned as he glanced at his son, "Why. Are there other evil doings afoot under my nose?"

Walter snorted and rose, brushing off his trousers, "Gonna go find Babs. She wanted me to look at a hairstyle she found in a book."

Ianto watched him leave and narrowed his eyes as he realised his son hadn't actually answered the question.

Ianto kissed his little man's face and smiled as Bets poured some coffee before offering some lovely slices she had been creating.

"Oh, is that peppermint?" Ianto asked with unrestrained glee, making her laugh softly as she pushed it towards him.

"One piece" he muttered to himself, "Don't be greedy."

He bit into it and hummed happily as she preened.

"Did you do your bloods?" Jack demanded as he entered and looked at the slice in his husband's hand.

"Bobber orfff" Ianto said with a mouthful, glaring at him, "Is mine!"

"Pig" Jack huffed, then laughed as he leant down and kissed him, then looked at the two men.

"The town have applied to be in the running for the "beautiful Village of the year" thingee" Ianto finally explained, "The buggers have been going feral on me again."

"So they're proud, they have every right to be" Jack grinned, "Did he show you our photo albums?"

Two heads shook in the negative as excited faces looked at each other.

Soon the table was strewn with albums, random photos and Jack was explaining why they used the tractor as a photo of Ianto on the running board was held up.

"Can I take some of these to the Chalet to look at some more, I will return them" Charles asked politely.

"Go ahead, I know some are amazing … ooo….here is the kiddie tent!" Jack smiled as he offered one that showed Ianto surrounded by children with the tent flapping open behind them, the rain pouring outside as happy faces looked at him expectantly.

"We made play dough" Ianto smiled softly, "Gods, it was in my hair."

The men smiled as well.

So much happiness in one little piece of paper.


	60. heavy man, heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hd0sl3yzz/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto knew Jack was up to something now as well.

Sneaking around and furtive glances before texting someone and it was starting to grate.

He got a chance to glance at the screen while Jack was arguing with Stephen over homework, finding a name he didn't recognise and he felt a spike of jealousy before smiling at himself for his silliness.

Whoever this woman is, he knew Jack was his.

He decided to let them have their games and he swallowed down his fears as he looked to visit his Taddy who was still smarting over the handoff of responsibility to a studio agent.

He took the best bribe he could think of, a little boy in his new teddy bear onesie and cute horn-rimmed glasses, weakening and letting him wear the bright pink bow tie as well.

James answered the door and his face lit up at the sight of the teddy in his son's arms.

"Oh! MY teddy bear has brought his cub to play" he crooned and Ton grinned with glee as they all walked through to the kitchen.

"I have pickles to finish" Eugene huffed without looking up, "I've not got time for you."

"Oh" Ianto said with surprise, his hurt evident as he looked away and his father frowned as he saw the vulnerability in his son as he scooped Ton up.

"Gennie? Maybe …"

"He is a busy man too, maybe he needs to bugger off and find a place to stick Ton during the day before I try to steal him or something" Eugene slammed the stirring spoon down and Ianto jumped, Ton whimpering with confusion at his lack of cuddles.

Ianto laid the envelope he had been carrying down and looked at his father again, a soft smile as he whispered that he was sorry to have bothered them.

He shot out to the SUV before Ton started to wail for his Grandy and hurriedly strapped him in, pulling out of the drive as his Taddy opened the door to wave him down.

Eugene slammed back into the house cursing and slumped into a chair, "Why didn't he say he had the Ton with him. Gods, I can't believe I spoke like that in front of him."

"I think Teddy was a bit shocked" James replied, "After all, it was him you were snarling at."

James was opening the envelope as he spoke and sighed, throwing the papers on the table with anger and rising.

"I need to take a walk, maybe see if he will pick up my mobile number" he said as he pulled on a jacket, "If you really feel that way you need to burn that proposal. You are obviously too busy to accept a position teaching his children."

Eugene snatched up the contract with a small noise of alarm, seeing that his husband was right. Their son had come to ask him to teach science at the school in the village.

James stepped outside and hit the call button, waiting for an answer but it went to answer phone, making him swear softly and ask his son to call back before going back in.

Ianto was ignoring the phone as he drove to the nearest McDonalds and he wiped away his angry tears before turning to face the teddy scowling in the back.

"Come on darling, since Grandy was busy we need to get some chicken nuggets, yeah?" he said and Ton grunted, showing his unwillingness to release his anger.

Ianto sat and watched his boy chew happily once he saw the nuggets and wished it could be that easy for everyone.

He had been having such a good day and the sudden change in mood was tiring. He drove to see Jack but the team were off on an exercise so he went to Torchwood instead, letting the teddy show aunty Tosh his outfit, leaving her in giggles as he danced.

John noticed the quiet mood and tried to question him only to get a shake of his head.

He drove back to the village where he took his sleepy little cub to bed, settling under the covers and letting himself weep softly as his baby snored in his arms.

He was tired too.

Did everyone forget that?

He had feelings too goddamn it!

Sometimes he wished it would all just go away.

The word was so damned heavy.


	61. important stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4gjtv7sa7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack looked down at the lump in the bed and sighed softly, lifting the covers to look at the little boy grinning back and Ton started to wriggle.

"Babe, I think Tonny wants the loo" he said softly and Ianto grunted as he released the child, letting him slide out and stand patiently as Jack unzipped the onesie and released him so he could run off in his wee boxer shorts.

"Now that was cute, teddy bear boxer shorts too" Jack grinned, pulling at the blankets, "Do you have matching?"

"Stop it" Ianto grunted as he rolled to present his back and Jack stopped pawing as he looked at him, lying on the bed instead and reaching out to stroke his hair.

"Any chance of a cuddle?" he asked softly and after consideration Ianto rolled back to look at him and Jack saw that he had been crying. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Ianto shrugged and shuffled closer so his head could rest against Jack, Jack's arm reaching out to hug him.

"I love you" Jack whispered, both confused and disappointed to see a melancholy mood after things had been so good for so long.

MY Taddy hates me" Ianto finally whispered with a heart rendering sob at the end of the sentence and Jack groaned softly. "I never thought I might lose him again, I thought … things have been so good and that horrible time is so long ago, it never occurred to me that I might see his dislike for me again."

"Baby, your Taddy loves you" Jack assured him, "He is just in a snit. Come on, what is the real thing going on?"

Ianto sighed and a hand snaked out to hold Jack's, eyes wide as he looked up at him, "You forgot again, you all did and I didn't want to be the bad guy. This is getting to be a habit, I should just stop obsessing about it."

Jack looked at him and then felt the slam of horror.

"Oh Ianto. It's your birthday at the weekend" he moaned, "It's today? The accident? The anniversary is today?"

"Yeah. And then my birthday when she went to join them" Ianto said softly, closing his eyes and settling deeper in the pillows, "I wanted to go spend the afternoon with my Taddy and Daddy, maybe talk about Rhia and them with Tonny, have a nice day. Instead I find myself shunned like a bloody fool."

"Oh baby" Jack leaned in and kissed him deeply as his heart twisted, the memory of his brother and the anniversary of the day they lost the family that had been so important bearing down like the air in the room had become heavy.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ianto finally said, "I will get up, we will put out their pictures and have a wee toast to them. A nice quiet meal and time of reflection, like we do with Sean and Heck. That's enough for Ton, right?"

"Come on, I will order in some fish and chips. We will have a picnic in the living room and all sit on the floor, he will love that. We will have smiles and good memories, maybe watch the wedding video or maybe the one of the Christmas when we were all together. My brother was the worst Santa."

"That sounds nice" Ianto smiled wanly, "We did the wedding one to death …..oh gods, did I just say that?"

Jack laughed and squeezed, "That's the spirit snotty."

Ianto pushed at him and smiled back, feeling better as his Cariad reminded him that they were so damned lucky.

He got out of bed and pulled out a teddy onesie that had Jack hooting softly with amusement and Ton came back in, squealing with glee as he pulled at his own Onesie and soon two teddy bears were stropping through the house as the Remembrance Day started.

The Photos of Rhia, Gray and the kids were placed on the table with candles and the precious keepsakes Ianto kept in the top drawer of the dresser in Rhia's jewellery box. The pretty display had Ton holding the edge of the table with his chin resting in it as he stood on tippy toes looking at the remnants of his family.

"Who dat?"

"There is your Mummy, Daddy, David, Micha and Aurora" Ianto explained, as he did whenever Ton noticed a photo of them on the walls of their home. It had become a game as he knew full well who they are.

"Mama, Dadda, Davy, Meemee and Rory" he repeated and Ianto hummed softly.

"See? You have Mama's eyes, Daddy's smile and you are taller than Aurora now." Ianto pointed out as he heard the door open behind them, letting someone into the house.

Jack's voice was soft but had a hint of anger to it and Ianto knew instinctively that it was his father so he remained on the floor with the one who mattered, letting Ton reach out to touch the scarf Rhia wore when running to the letterbox, it's bright colours gaudy and so her.

"Mama wore that" Ton said and then pointed to Gray's watch, "Daddy's tick tock."

"That's right love."

"Oh my god, is that today?" James said with horror, noting the lack of welcome from the floor and he turned to look at his husband who was also looking at the display with horror as it occurred to him that Ianto had also been visiting to invite them to the evening remembrance meal like he did every year.

Finally Ton turned and looked at them over his Taddy's shoulder as he got a hug and they saw a small frown before he let his head fall and he nuzzled into Ianto's neck as he dismissed them.

Taddy needed a hug.

Much more important.


	62. plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4zvcnq4tr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The letter come on a plain envelope and Ianto opened it as he casually thanked Jarred for the cup of coffee he had just placed in the desk and Jarred winked cheekily as he turned to leave.

"Jesus Christ on a Harley" Ianto spluttered, rising from his chair and it shot back into the wall.

"Ianto?" Jarred rushed forward, unsure what to do as Ianto held out the letter. Jarred scanned and started to laugh softly as he sat in the edge of the desk.

"Well, I would say bugger me but we are both kept men" Jarred snorted gleefully as he looked up at Ianto.

"I ….well …wow" Ianto went to sit and Jarred grabbed him as he fell, the chair still against the wall and both men laughed as they clung to each other.

"Is this a closed group or can anyone join in?" Jack asked as he entered his husband's office and Jarred gleefully swung around to grab him in a clutch kissing his cheek.

"We won" Ianto gushed happily, "We are the most Beautiful Village this year, we will be the cover of the Calendar as well as a diary made with images in it, GODS! DID YOU SEE THIS?"

Ianto had opened the envelope to put the letter back in and pulled out the prize cheque.

"How much" Jarred said excitedly, pulling at his arm.

"$50,000" Ianto was beside himself, "We can get those new sleeping mats for the school I saw in the catalogue with the wee zip up sides like a sleeping bag. Oh wow, sleep outs on the common stargazing."

Jack grinned at his love, watching Ianto preen as he took the compliment to his wee slice of heaven, something he could never do for himself.

"So are you going to tell everyone?" Jack asked and Ianto looked crazy as he snatched everything up and clutched it to his chest with a maniacal laugh.

"Nope!" he declared, "When I open our Twilight Ramble I will declare it, the whole village will be turned out for the Stargazing Event and so will the press. Only chance they will get to get photos of us, so let's make it count."

"How diabolical Doctor Jones" Jack drawled and Ianto landed in for a kiss.

"That's Harkness-Jones, Doctor Harkness-Jones" Ianto growled and Jarred slipped for the room unnoticed as Jack decided to check the sturdiness of the desk with his beloved.

Carl was in the firehouse kneeling infront of the engine as he wiped the number plate down and he looked up with surprise as his mate slammed into him, dragging him up for a kiss.

"Secret" he whispered, "We won the village contest. Shush!"

Carl grabbed Jarred and started to dance around the house floor and other volunteer firemen watched with wonder as the two men celebrated.

"What's the good news?" Herb asked and they parted to look at each other foolishly.

"I gonna marry my fella" Carl finally said, "A proper wedding, not just the piece of paper to say we were allowed to be together. I want to put a ring on his finger and my name on his passport!"

"Good, about time!" Manny clapped, "Ianto is dying for a good knees up, this bloody star gazing thing is going to be immense … a wedding? Christ with a crutch, you haven't lived until you've had a Harkness Jones party!"

"Well, I want a Christmas one" Jarred said as he pulled at Carl's arm, "I want it in the snow with the kids all dressed in warm clothes and rosy cheeks. Then inside here, we have the reception in here with the engines outside … we can fit tables right?"

"The School would be better" Ianto said from the doorway and everyone turned as he entered, "The schoolyard would be perfect for us to set up fairy lights in the snow covered hedgerow around the sandpit area, the vows there and then into the large downstairs area for the reception, the kids can help with the decorations and we can make it a real village event, make Rem feel like he is making it happen too."

"Oh!" Jarred's face lit up, "Yes! Oh, the big French doors, we can see the playground as we eat, the kids can play and then go upstairs for a sleepover while the adults party downstairs. Oh god, you are so bloody clever!"

"Yep. That's why I snapped him up!" Jack grinned as he cuddled Ianto from behind and Ianto was already gone, muttering as he worked out his new project.

"Colours?"

"What?" Jarred asked and Carl answered for them both, "Fire engine Red and snow white"

"Christmasy …. Cool. I can work with that" Ianto wandered off and Manny laughed.

"Aaaaaaaand …he's off!" Jack sighed, turning to follow his husband.

"Really?" Carl asked Jarred, "Christmas?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to unwrap you!" Jarred leered.

"God, Jack is rubbing off on you, ya minx!"


	63. lights and action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/66wfdgoof/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

The village was lit with fairy lights and lanterns as the dusk started to fall, Babs excitedly standing with Walter on the podium as they waited for Ianto and Jack to join them.

Ton was running amongst the people laughing as Rem chased him with his own superhero cape flying and Connor had little Ifan in his arms as Prim slept in her Mama's.

Herb had presented Bets with a corsage of orchids that she wore proudly as she stood on the side of the podium watching her grandbabies preen for the cameras.

The Hallets were nervous but Idris and Gene soon had them at the front so they could see Walter shine, his open smile and cheeky answering of questions thrown at him making the crowd laugh.

"God almighty!" Ianto roared and several people turned to see Ianto running for the podium, adjusting his tie.

"A bit of nerve settling?" someone called out.

"Captain Calm and a side of red Speedo" someone sniggered and there was soft laughter as Ianto blushed and grinned at his friends.

"You're all just jealous that I get to see ALL that in the shower!" Ianto quipped and then slapped a hand to his mouth with shock as several people cat-called.

"Bloody animals!" Ianto roared, then laughed heartily and James stood near the back with his husband, watching their son shine as brightly as his lovely children, Stephen taking photos in the Press crowd from below.

"Sorry" Ianto apologised, "Jack did steal my tie. Well, let's get this show in the road. Er ….right. The horse drawn rides are to the left, apple bobbing over by the fountain and those of you wanting to walk the route can find guides wearing the green bobble hats, same as we have for sale over at the school except they all have red pom-poms on top so they can be recognised as volunteers. Um … Ton stop pulling at the poor woman, she will lift you if you ask, sorry my little boy is fascinated with your hair he is very into hair right now …ah …right …the school also has hot toddies, eggnog to get us in a winter mood and an assortment of food. Er … can anyone see my …..ah. Fire engine rides start in half an hour. Bets, my Mama is over there and she is the lady with the lovely orchids, she can assist with anyone wanting to buy my book, proceeds to the village fund. OOO, the village find."

Ianto was lively, pouty and such a showman as he flapped about the stage and everyone was transfixed with the social little butterfly. Jarred handed over the letter and Ianto cleared his throat before holding up the letter. "We won the Village of the Year!"

Everyone roared and cheered, Ianto giving them time to celebrate then he waved for calm, "Also, $50,000 in prize money will pay for those sleeping mats for the school as well as the new breathing apparatus for the firehouse!"

More cheering as Ianto jigged up and down, looking like Babs who was doing the same.

"My turn Taddy, please!" she demanded, holding up a little doll, "Look! This is my surprise. I got a doll that is called the Babs! She's like Barbie but me!"

[](https://postimg.org/image/3qulzm6lr/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

More cheers and some laughter as Walter grabbed the doll and kissed its face, then handed it back, "And as for me, I have news too."

It grew quiet as Walter preened for a moment, then looked lovingly at his Taddy who walked over to stand with his children, his face showing open confusion. Walter then proudly declared, "I just signed a five year contract for the TV series and they want to film some of next season here!"

Ianto let the children pose some more then headed for the hayrides, one child to each trailer so the press would split and give some of the visitors seats as well.

Ianto then sat on the third one with Ton squealing loudly for them to start, everyone laughing as Babs yelled at him to stop being a "moneral" and they started to move.

The village was like a Disney movie come to life with lights, pretty displays and happy people waving as Ianto explained how high the water had come and who had been affected at each house, the people who lived there and how proud he was of his village.

Then they passed Babs and her captive audience who were all giggling as she danced about on the bales of hay, "And Taddy was like a hero on his white charger, or …well it was a tractor but you know what I mean …. And they were roaring along with Taddy hanging off the side. Ton should have had his super hero theme music sorted for him."

She then burst into what she thought it would sound like as everyone laughed and Ianto sighed as he rolled his eyes at his own audience, "Sorry about that. She is such a diva!"

They all laughed as Jack turned the horses towards the main roundabout and Ianto shrieked with delight as the school children that stood waiting burst into song.

Even the press were enthralled.

By the village as well.

[](https://postimg.org/image/u0foiesj3/)   
[](https://postimage.org/app.php)


	64. gentle force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4me8cla0f/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke to find his ties had been used again without permission and he was not in the mood for Jack and his kinky games.

"Stop, I'm not joking." Ianto tensed his thighs only to relax them a second later when he realized his locked muscles were trapping his fingers inside his embarrassingly slick arse.

"No, you're not, neither am I" Jack said, driving his fingers in and out of him as he trapped his nipple between his teeth and bit down, making Ianto cry out in pain before he soothed away the hurt with his tongue.

"You're my little slut," he continued in his deep, sexy rumble of a voice, his fingers still busy between his arse cheeks, making the tension coiling low in his body fist even tighter. "And I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

"No, please let me go damn it," Ianto said, excitement and fear dumping into his bloodstream simultaneously, making him feel like he was being deliciously, torturously torn in two. "I'm not in the mood, I'm tired…"

This time, Jack silenced him with a kiss, his tongue pushing between his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. He tasted of something smoky, hard cider, and the ocean on a day when it isn't safe to go into the water. His kiss was dangerous, wild, and unlike anything Ianto had experienced before him.

He didn't tease or test Ianto; he fucked his mouth with his tongue, the thick muscle mimicking the movements of his fingers in his arse, bringing his to the edge faster than he'd imagined possible.

There would be no easy escape from this bed, Ianto knew it even before he hooked his fingers inside of him, coaxing him into an orgasm that had him bowing off the bed, screaming into the hot, hungry mouth still devouring his own.

Ianto's body clenched down, liquid heat gushing out of his jerking cock splash their thighs as pleasure rocketed through his core and Jack's tongue continued to fuck his mouth, building Ianto's need again even as his arse still throbbed and clutched at his thick fingers.

By the time Jack grabbed him behind the knees, forcing his legs up and out—until his knees were in his armpits and he was bared to him, from his ass to his dripping cock —Ianto was beyond words, beyond identity, beyond awareness of anything but the blunt head of his engorged cock hot at his entrance.

Jack was gliding into him, shoving through his swollen flesh, stretching him so wide he wasn't sure he'd ever be the same again. He moaned, pain and pleasure warring within him as Jack claimed him in one long, slow stroke. He was enormous and so thick his body fought to eject him, to banish the burning sensation he caused between his legs. But he kept coming. And coming and coming, until he swore he could feel him in his belly, in his lungs. He was everywhere, his hot thickness filling his up until there was no room for anything but him.

"I know what you want," Jack said. He flexed his buttocks, forcing his cock impossibly deeper, making Ianto groan in pleasure. In pain.

Pleasure-pain.

They were one and the same with this man and he wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted, whatever he wanted so long as he would never stop hurting him, healing him, possessing him in a way he'd never realized he wanted to be possessed until this man had claimed him for his own in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Now you are mine and I'm not sharing" Jack said, leaning down, his lips hovering above Ianto's as he shifted his hips, pulling out until he was acutely aware of all the places that ached in his absence before pushing back into his again, summoning another hungry sound from his throat. "Everything. I'm taking you as mine."

"No, you're not," Ianto whispered defiantly, shuddering as Jack began to roll his hips, nudging Ianto's cock with his stomach again and again, building the need swelling inside of him.

"I'm not a fool." He captured his nipple between his fingers, tugging it in time to the undulating rhythm of his hips. "I know you've been hiding things from me. It doesn't matter. What matters is right now. Tell me you're mine and we'll figure the rest out together."

"Stop, please," he said, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he strained against his bonds, but the silk ties against his skin only made him hotter, burning now. "I can't think. I can't—"

"Don't think," Jack said, his grip tightening on his nipple as he rode him harder, until he was quivering beneath him, so close to the edge he knew he could go at any moment. "Feel. Feel how real this is and tell me you're mine. Tell me and I'll do all those things you've been dreaming about."

He shifted his head, whispering into his ear, his breath hot on his skin as he fucked him with long, languid strokes that completely unravelled his mind. "I'll spank you and mark you and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for days without thinking about how I used you."

He pressed a kiss to his throat, where his pulse raced. "Isn't that what you want?"

Ianto nodded breathlessly. He had never even imagined things like that, but suddenly, lying beneath this man, he wanted all the wicked things he'd promised and more. He wanted to be turned over his knee and punished for the times he'd failed. He wanted him to hurt him; he wanted him to take the pain away with his beautiful mouth.

That exquisite mouth that made him shudder now as his teeth dragged lightly over the skin at his throat.

"Then say it," he said. "Give yourself to me. Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," Ianto said, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I'm yours. Forever. Yours."

"Fuck yes, baby," he moaned, thrusting faster, deeper, demanding his pleasure. "Come for me. Come on me. Let me feel you."

Ianto's head fell back as he came with a sound that wasn't cute or polite. It was wild and base, a cry of animal satisfaction that ripped from his throat as his dick performed and his arse muscles grabbed at his husband's cock, demanding his orgasm with the same assurance that he'd ordered his own.

Jack came crying out Ianto's name, his thickness jerking hard inside of him, the feel of his scalding heat soaking Ianto's insides sending him soaring a third time. Lights danced behind Ianto's tightly closed eyes, and somewhere deep inside of him, things he needed to live lost purchase and floated away from their moorings. He was adrift, helpless to defend himself, totally at the mercy of this man who gently untied his arms and kissed the red welts on his wrists.

"When you are ready to tell me what is wrong I will be right here baby" Jack whispered, "Now you can stop tossing and turning and go to sleep."

Ianto was soon snoring as Jack held him in the dark and hoped he wouldn't sleepwalk again.


	65. trying to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ktly2b8bz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack found Ianto sitting in the school yard, the children long gone and the silence unsettling.

"Babe?"

Ianto grunted and turned to face him, startled.

"Come on sweetheart" Jack held out his hand and Ianto took it, letting his husband lead him home.

Jack had found him sleepwalking again last night, still unable to recall his dream once awake but so stricken with fear that Jack had found himself restraining him again, this time without the fun.

Fire.

Ianto had said it several times, cried it out and gasped as he had struggled against Jack and although he had not brought it up Jack had checked all their smoke alarms were working.

Now as they walked in the cool evening air Ianto finally spoke.

"I keep dreaming of fire" he said softly, "Its consuming everything and I'm trapped, scared and alone screaming as I slam against a door over and over again. My baby is inside the room, I feel it so strongly as I try again, not caring if I burn. I can't leave the baby."

"What do you think it means?" Jack asked, "Is it Ton?"

"No, that's the weird thing, it's a baby" Ianto frowned, "In my mind's eye I see a little baby … like Walter as a newborn. It's bizarre."

"So it's …what. A representation?"

"I think. Well. Everything is so good right now" Ianto sighed, "We are happy. You know the Gods like dumping on me at the very moment of nirvana. Maybe that's what it is. I'm waiting for that drunk driver to wipe my world away again."

"Oh baby" Jack pulled him closer, "We can't live like that. Waiting for the hammer to fall. We can only enjoy what we have, what we have fought so hard for. I love you, that will never change. This silly fool is mad about you."

Ianto grinned as he let his head fall to his shoulder and they walked the rest of the way in silence, only the sound of the village settling around them.

"TADDA!" Ton roared from the doorway his hands on his hip in serious mode, "Hurry! Nanny say we have poppy corns with movie!"

"Oh dear god, Poppy corns, better hurry Cariad" Ianto smiled and they headed in to find Babs looking hopefully from the corner of the sofa with Walter and Stephen on the floor.

Ton seemed to consider and then to everyone's shock he wandered over to Herb and looked at him expectantly. Herb looked like he had won the lottery as he cuddled the little boy to him and kissed his forehead, settling to watch the move in the big armchair as Bets fluffed around in the kitchen.

Babs realised this left her Taddy's lap free for a change and she eagerly clambered on as Ianto hummed and stroked her freshly washed hair. As he leaned against Jack Ianto realised that his children had been fed and bathed while he had been feeling sorry for himself for no reason and he smiled as he watched Bets sneak another soft hand squeeze from Herb before checking on the next bowl of popcorn.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Ianto asked as he rubbed his girl's back for her.

"The latest David Spade comedy" Walter answered from the floor, "It's PG but Ton will fall asleep like he always does."

"OK" Inato shrugged deciding to go with it, Ton heard worse when Owen was about anyway.

As they began watching the phone rang and Ianto slid a sleepy Babs across to her Daddy's lap as Jack crooned softly and helped her cuddle in, Ianto leaving the room before answering it.

It was James, wanting to know if Ianto would have lunch with him and he heard the hesitation in his son's voice as Ianto finally answered that he would, naming somewhere in Cardiff that had good coffee.

"Your Taddy is busy, it's me" James assured him, "I just want to talk, OK teddy?"

"OK Dad" Ianto sighed, looking up to find Jack in the doorway watching him as he paced back and forth.

Once he finished the call and told him, Jack began to grow angry as one of the reasons for Ianto's melancholy was revealed and Jack kicked himself for forgetting about the spat.

He led Ianto back to the sofa and they found Babs had moved to John's lap with Chrystal sitting on the arm of the chair watching her sleep with open adoration.

Jack was glad they had such a large family that could care for their babies, he had things to do tomorrow too.


	66. Eugene and Jack talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6c74daajz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack sat in the SUV and watched Eugene as he hung out the washing then turned to kiss his husband goodbye before going back into the house.

James drove out of the driveway and headed for town and his meeting with Ianto, leaving space for Jack to calmly drive into the park. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when it swung open and both men jumped with surprise.

Eugene had another basket of washing and Jack silently took it, walking out to the clothes line to hold it while Eugene plucked the clothes from it piece by piece. "You should have a trolley, bending down all the time is not good for you, Ianto has a trolley since his blood pressure scare."

"He does?" Eugene paused to look at Jack and saw his controlled anger looking back. "I know, I have to sort thing with him but he is doing his hit-and-run thing that his father does. I can only leave so many messages."

"He's sleepwalking, having nightmares and his depression is creeping in" Jack informed him, "He is one step away from a blow out and if I don't talk him off the ledge it will be epic. It's been so long since a tantrum I don't know what I might get."

"Well, sort of like one of mine I guess" Eugene pouted.

"Well, he is so much like you with his heart" Jack shrugged, 'And James' stubbornness makes him almost impossible at times. He knows this, of course and that makes it worse as he tries so hard not to go off on one and upset me that when he does go it will be massive and is so destructive."

"Gods. I get so angry with myself, I don't know why when everything is going so well I have to stir the pot" Eugene huffed as they headed inside, "It's like a self-destruct mode."

"Ianto has it too" Jack laughed softly, "Just last night he was saying that he felt like the drunk driver was aiming for us."

"Funny" Eugene looked at Jack and frowned, "I've been dreaming."

"About the accident?" Jack asked, "I understand you were not around then."

"No, I think not. But Walter is in a little crib, dressed in a white gown crying" Eugene looked at his hands as he spoke.

"Oh Gods, don't tell me the house is on fire" Jack whispered and Eugene's eyes widened as he looked up at Jack.

"That's what Ianto is dreaming about, a closed door and unable to break it down to get into the room" Jack explained as he watched Eugene shift in his chair, "The baby crying. He is walking almost every night."

"Gods" Eugene sighed, rubbing his face as he considered, "I wonder if Walter is him, his little self and he can't reach himself for the barriers he has put in place over the years. The door is his past, why the baby is Walter… when he needed me the most and I wasn't….I wasn't a good Taddy."

Eugene rose and stood at the sink, grabbing the edge as he looked out over his impeccable garden, hand sewn by his lovely teddy bear and he struggled to control tears. This house, their babies …Gods even Gennie. How much did Ianto think he had to pay before he felt like a man.

"This is my fault" Eugene whispered to his reflection in the glass, "I judged myself, I taught him to do the same and … now …now my poor little boy is lost with no candle in the window."

"He can't make the first move, not this time." Jack said as he rose from the table, "He has reached for you so many times and now he is tired. When I met him he was at his lowest point, on the verge of breaking. I never wanted to see him there again but I see the cracks forming and am powerless to help."

Eugene turned to face Jack and nodded as he understood the accusation, and the plea.

"His birthday celebration this weekend, we will be there and I will apologise" he said to Jack with a firm nod of his head, "If my lovely Teddy can forgive so much, it's about time I bloody learnt to grow up myself."

"I set a monetary limit on the gifts because he gets upset if he thinks money is being wasted on him so twenty pounds. If you want to buy a book token for the library he will see that as different and accept that" Jack suggested, "Funny that after all this time he is a librarian again, like that first day. Gods, if he isn't just as cute."

"You are a good man Jack" Eugene smiled as he watched Jack go all gooey eyed as he thought of Ianto, "You made him happy when I could not, he adores the bones of you."

"Well, not hard to really" Jack smiled as he turned to leave.

"Every last spec of me is his anyway."


	67. final prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xjqmyrx7z/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ton was dancing, his arms flying about his head as he sang in time to the music and Babs decided to join in as Walter laughed and clicked his camera to video mode, leaning back to film his family.

Stephen was laid out on the sofa with a cat on his chest, stroking it softly as he sang along to the ungodly racket and Ianto stood in the doorway with a twin on each hip surveying the mess.

"It's a lovely day out there, why are you all in my office causing mayhem?" he asked, making Walter turn off the music.

"We wanna talk!" Babbit declared, helping Ton in to a chair and Ianto walked around to sit in his 'throne' with a soft frown and the babies slid to the floor and the play mat behind his desk covered with toys.

"Daddy is ballsing it up" Babs said calmly as Walker hissed as her, "Don't' be stupid Wally. Taddy knows full well Dadda is trying to do a surprise party, he knows everything!"

She finished scolding her brother and faced Ianto again, satisfied to see no surprise on his face, "He is wrong with some of the stuff he's doing and needs help. I would but I'm just a girl and can't use your credit card anymore."

Cute some fluttering eyelashes as she hopes he will accept that and not bring up the new lizard she ordered. It hadn't arrived yet and she knew he was going to freak out again, just like he did when the statement arrived.

Gods! It was just a lizard!

"I see" Ianto said slowly, "So …if I were to issue a debit card, like a credit card but with money loaded onto it, you think you guys can help without causing too much weirdness?"

All the children sat up, even Ton who was aware that something important was about to happen and they watched Ianto remove his wallet and pull out a debit card, then pick up the phone and transfer money onto it.

"Walter in charge of the card because he never loses things, Stephen keep a track of the spending and Babs can be the official shopper because she had an eye for things."

"Ton?" Ton asked as he watched the other three get jobs.

"Ton has to open the parcels that come to check what is in them" Ianto declared and Ton puffed with importance.

"Now, bugger off and use a different phone, I have to use this one" Ianto waved his hands and the kids took off giggling the glee.

Truth be told, he was looking forward to the party and knew it would be fine, whatever Jack did. Well, as long as John didn't do a striptease or anything. Ianto frowned as he considered that and huffed softly as his wedding photo winked at him from one of the frames on his desk and he smiled as he remembered how nervous he had been.

Eight years …it will be eight wonderful years of chaos and amazing, mind blowing ….

Ianto looked down at Prim as she made a noise, startling him and he dropped to his knees sure she was choking, then saw that she was holding a duck and making what she thought was a quacking noise.

With a small smile he made the noise too and she laughed, Ifan looking over with interest and he droped his block, crawling over.

"You need to walk mister" Ianto scolded, lifting him to his feet and he gripped Ianto's shirt as he grinned and babbled, pointing at his sister, who was then lifted to her feet.

Ianto watched as the two babies embraced and felt something in his heart pop, too much loveliness not to be happy. He smiled as he leaned back against the desk and watched the little toddlers as they babbled at each other and looked at each other with serious faces.

"You two are mad" Ianto said softly and they turned to look at him, then laughed as they clung to each other.

"There you are" Em said as she leaned over the desk to look down at Ianto and he looked like one of his children sitting there with a big grin. She sat next to him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, then held out her arms and the twins fell into them.

"Ton has so many milestones behind him" Ianto sighed, "I know I keep stealing them but I do love babies."

"Oh Ianto, there will always be a baby on your hip, be it one of mine or someone else's" she laughed, "You are always going to be someone's cuddly teddy bear."

Ianto grimaced and she realised she had used his Taddy's term of endearment and she went to apologise but he was already rising and brushing down his trousers.

"Well, gotta go check that ….um ….thing" he took off and she sighed as she gathered the babies.

She hoped Jack's plan was going to work and things would be better for Ianto soon. It was horrible to see him so withdrawn.

He was so touchy lately.


	68. moment of rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xcpyyz567/) [](https://postimage.org/)

That morning there had been the usual birthday cards and bacon breakfast as the children presented him with a combined parcel, a new jacket that he had gushed over appropriately.

He had then pouted as he was supposed to when Jack said his gift was coming tonight and he had better be ready for it, making him blush as he thought of what the last gift might be before they fall into an exhausted sleep after too much food and wine.

He had been checking his children as they showed varying degrees of panic, excitement and most surprisingly a determination that reminded him of himself.

Ianto had blatantly ignored the parcels arriving and the poor attempt to distract him with a 'problem' at the school.

He stood there calmly sorting the jumble of crayons back into packets and tried not to smile as he knew it had taken the children over an hour of hissed arguments to agree on the diversion. He was just relieved that Babs' idea of slashing the tyres on the SUV had been vetoed quickly, followed by the idea to shove Ton under one of the guest's cars to pretend he had been run over.

He had even 'suggested' that he was so annoyed when people missed stuff up and made a show of sorting the knife and fork drawer, glad that they had gotten the idea when they shot off. Of course he thought it would be something simple like Jarred with a lost file on the telephone or one of the children hiding something and begging for help to find it but he knew they would remember this same scenario not a week ago and still annoying enough to have mentioned it last night's at tea table.

He couldn't believe things had settled down with Chrystal moving into John's room without comment and he had even seen his parents drive past, heading for the house and he told himself to be hospitable, time to put a line under it and grow up.

He was a father to four wonderful children, Walter still and always his first son. He had been so small when he met Jack … well, they both had been. Jack had helped both Ianto and Water become the men that would carry the Harkness name proudly.

He stared at the playground outside the windows, remembering that horrible day as if it were yesterday.

The rain dribbling down the inside of his collar as he had stormed along, unaware of his stalker or that it was about to be the start of his new life.

The pain and fear of the assault, Owen's caustic snapping and then those blue eyes that seemed to drink him in.

Walter had loved Jack at first sight, as had he and Ianto still felt those butterflies when Jack smiled at him. Still enjoyed sliding from the SUV into his arms. Still wanted to breathe him in like a drug.

That trip overseas had been nice, even with the wee drug problem and he was amazed at Jack's sex drive, especially recently with the games they had started to play that had nothing to do with the soul searching connections they had strived for.

There was no need now.

They moved as one, even when playing a game and Ianto still felt Jack's fingertips as he bent over to push a box into a cubby hole, the rough game last night leaving him slightly bruised in the nicest possible way.

Jack had probably known that tonight's festivities would tire him and any private celebrating would have to wait until Sunday.

Lisa would have liked this place, these people and Ianto knew she would have been overwhelmed with how far their son had come.

Their boy.

His star.

Ianto saw more vehicles moving past, headlights coming on as dusk neared and he knew Jack would be coming to fetch him soon with some silly story to get him back up to the house.

He had his shocked face all sorted and his green silk tie was firmly in place against the crisp white shirt. He had worn it all day and knew Jack was thinking of all the things he wanted to do with it, one he hadn't known Ianto had.

A pretty crisp apple.

He wondered if the ice sculpture that had turned up on his debit cart was going to be a swan or possibly a book, then knew with Babs in charge it might be a bloody lizard for all he knew.

For some reason that thought made him grin.

That feeling was back and Ianto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, scolding himself for trying to find a loose thread to pluck at.

He sighed as he heard the telltale thump of boots on the doorstep and smiled as he recognised the sound of them scrapping on the mat.

He prepared himself for the inevitable and looked at the window that was becoming a mirror with the growing dark outside and canted his head as the figure filled the doorframe.

It took him a moment to realise it wasn't Jack.


	69. end ....or the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9xi5nuy27/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The ice sculpture was true Babbit …a unicorn.

It stood pride of place in the centre of the room, the couches pushed right to the walls so accommodate the table that also held food platters but she had moved everything so she could sit pertly on the edge of the table and grin for the camera as Walter and Stephen kept telling her to do different poses. It wasn't until she felt the first drip on her neck from the nose of the unicorn that she realised her brothers were being arses and shifted with a glare of doom.

She had then moved on to the cake, squealing with glee as it was what she knew her Taddy would love. Large and imposing, it was a book, a page starting to be turned back and it revealed a blank page beneath the top page.

Ianto Harkness-Jones

Father to four children

Husband and Partner

Mayor

Librarian

Boss

Super Hero

She had been clear on the wording and the old style script made it look like the Chapter List.

Stephen stood with Walter looking at it and Walter shuddered.

"You cold Walt?" Stephen asked softly and Walter huffed.

"Is it just me or does that look like something you would see on a tombstone?" Walter whispered, "Like, those elaborate ones where each side of the page is for each person in the ground."

"Oh god, that's probably where she got the idea, sitting with Heck" Stephen snorted, then turned away before she could see them laughing.

"That's enough" Jack hissed, poking both boys in the shoulder as he passed, his own eyes crinkling with mirth as he showed where Stephen got his grin from.

"I'm going to get Taddy now" he declared as he left, leaving Babbit roaring at everyone to get ready 'good Dan it!' and laughter seemed to chase Jack as he walked down towards the school with his own soft chuff of laughter as she showed her continued bastardisation of the English language.

Gene was walking up, smiling as he saw Jack and the two men stopped to talk before Gene moved on saying that Idris had gone into the school and Jack grinned at the thought of the two handsome men deep in conversation, Idris such a dark chocolate next to the handsome Welshman's alabaster skin.

If he was lucky he might even catch a soft kiss to the cheek, something he had gotten used to once Idris had kissed him as well a few times and Jack had realised he was as tactile as Connor once he had gotten over his distrust of someone.

What Ianto doesn't know is that Idris was here for a different reason other than the birthday celebration.

Idris is here to act as celebrant for the renewal of their vows.

Tonight, in front of family and friends Jack will reaffirm his commitment to his husband and children, he will stand proudly and declare his entire being belongs to this man who stole his heart, bedraggled and lost eight years ago.

Jack stopped walking and looked at his feet.

Funny to think that Ianto had been lost when Jack was the one who had been freefalling.

He looked up at the night sky and the stars twinkling down even though the black was not yet with them, the dark midnight blue sky fighting for ownership until the last, just like Ianto.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and started walking again.

Tonight was going to be unforgettable, he was going to make sure of it and after he got his lush, sloshed Welshman into their bed he was going to get hold of that bloody tie.

With this thought in mind and the promise of some sloppy drunk sex, Jack picked up speed as he got to the school and looked down, noting that someone had not wiped their feet.

Ianto was going to have their hide for that and he knew he had to move him quickly past the boot prints…

Jack stopped in the outer hallway and looked at the boot prints, wondering what Idris was wearing and then shrugged as he neared the classroom and the voices he could barely hear.

Then he heard a bark from Idris and smiled as he imagined the two men laughing about something.

Eight years.

Who would have thought that this would last this long, be this ….this ….real.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you, so ends Walter 10.


	70. no spoilers

I am not going to do any teasers for W11 coz you know you will all hate me anyway ….  
This is a rocky start but I do promise that it will get better as he head towards Walter's BDay and eventually Christmas.  
Hang in there guys …..  
Ianto sure is.


End file.
